Reconquistando O Amor
by J. E. Potter
Summary: Draco e Gina...conseguem imaginar? Ele não lembra dela e aí? O que acontece quando vc esquece a única pessoa que realmente amou em sua vida?
1. Chapter 1: Personagens

_**Reconquistando o Amor**_

**Características dos personagens...**

_Draco Malfoy_ : Sonserino até a morte,é o típico garoto rico e arrogante que simplesmente não suporta sangues-ruins ou quem os "adora". Tem inveja de Harry Potter,por ele ser famoso,por isso odeia a Grifinória. É apanhador da sonserina,o que faz com tenha uma aparência física,que deixa muitas meninas babando e disputando-o. Não se apaixonou ainda.

_Blaise Zabine : _Melhor amigo de Draco. É "disputado" pelas meninas,mas diferente de Draco fica com um monte e não escolhe ninguém. Não admitiria isso nem mesmo se morresse,mas gosta de Luna Lovegood. É arrogante,como Malfoy,temperamental e ama zuar os amigos.

_Jack:_ É quem mais influencia Draco. Vindo de uma família bruxa rica e poderosa,acha que esses são os melhores companheiros de uma pessoa: dinheiro e poder.Tem uma irmã,mas ninguém diz que são do mesmo sangue,porque são completamente o oposto um do outro. Seus olhos azuis - turquesa hipnotizam qualquer uma e como Malfoy escolhe com quem quer ficar. É artilheiro da Sonserina, egoísta,extrovertido, sarcástico e bem-humorado.

_Pansy Parkinson_ : É a patricinha mais inútil e bonita que Hogwarts já viu. Dona de uma beleza imcomparável,Pansy tem todos que quer a seus pés,com exceção de um: Draco Malfoy. Completamente apaixonada por ele,faz de tudo para que ele se apaixone por ela também. É meio burrinha,por isso na maioria das vezes,não entende as coisas,mas se esforça.Vaidosa,sempre tem uma revista de moda no material ou uma dica de beleza a dar,mesmo que você não pergunte ou não queira saber.

_Gina Weasley_ : A caçula dos Weasleys é simples e humilde.Artilheira da Grifinória, despertou atenção dos rapazes no quinto ano. Não tem preconceito contra ninguém,e odeia pessoas tipo...Malfoy ou tipo...Pansy. Ela e suas amigas formam um dos grupinhos que mais causam problemas na escola. É simpática e bem-humorada.

_Julyanna Pardo Chase_ (Livremente inspirada na personagem "Roberta Pardo Rey" da novela "Rebelde") : Ruiva com cabelos ondulados e compridos, simplesmente ama rock'n'roll e Avril Lavigne. É rebelde(sem causa,mas segundo ela com causas importantíssimas) e não costuma andar muito de uniforme,mas o leva na mochila,pra uma situação de emergência; o que chamou a atenção de quase toda ala feminina de Hogwarts que fazem fofocas sobre ela. É a melhor amiga de Gina e é quem agita manifestações e planos das meninas para qualquer coisa. É mestiça,como Harry.Filha de pai desconhecido, sua mãe faz maior sucesso como cantora. Deu apelidos a algumas pessoas,assim que entrou na escola : Madre Teresa de Calcutá(Dumbledore)

Bush(Snape)

Hittler( Filch)

_Pâmela Smith_ : Solidária,tímida,simpática, divertida e ajuda os outros porque precisam e não por interesse. Além de tudo, é muito estudiosa – concorrente de Hermione,segundo alguns.É ela quem corta o barato e idéias de Julyanna em algumas empreitadas,mas no final,acaba ajudando também.Uma morena de corpo realmente atraente,que vai deixar um certo alguém realmente pertubado.

_Luna Lovegood_ : Muito "distraída" parece que está fora de órbita,na maioria das vezes;mas se você precisar de alguém pra desabafar é com ela que você irá contar. Melhor amiga de Gina, chama atenção de Zabine,que prefere ignorá-la,ou implicar com ela ou ainda humilhá-la.

_Rony Weasley_ : Irmão mais velho de Gina,é um garoto simpático,bonito e está apaixonado por Mione,mas não se deu conta disso ainda ou se deu,não demonstrou nada. Goleiro da Grifinória, ama quadribol,não gosta muito de estudar e acha que Mione não quer nada com ele. Tímido,sensível e simpático, esse é Ronald Weasley,prazer.

_Hermione Granger_ : Menina inteligente e extremamente estudiosa,preza muito seus amigos. Ama Rony, mas fica indecisa com relação a ser ou não correspondida,pois o garoto não demonstra nada em relação a isso.Junto com Pâmela,poda Julyanna e tenta convencê-la a usar o uniforme.

_Harry Potter_ : O herói e apanhador de Hogwarts pode ter a garota que quiser,pois chama muita atenção por onde passa.Mas apenas uma garota consegue seu coração : Pâmela Smith – a "cópia" de Hermione. Odeia Malfoy e sua laia,mas acaba simpatizando-se com Jack,já que ele é irmão de sua amada.

Resumo : Gina e Draco vivem um amor digno de ser romanceado,mas uma coisa terrível acontece e Draco perde a memória. E agora? Será que Gina conseguirá fazê-lo lembrar-se dela? E mais : Rony e Mione tentam ficar juntos,mas brigam. Outros personagens também se apaixonam e ficam juntos e brigam e...é,eles terão muito trabalho,afinal deverão conquistar o amor plantado em seus corações.

_Trailer_

Uma escola...

- Um ditador!

- Um o que?

- D-I-T-A-D-O-R.

Inimigos...

- Ih...lá vem a ...

- A o que,Malfoy?

- Sangue-ruim falsificada.

Amigos...

- Por favor!

- Não...

- O que você quer em troca?

O menino levantou a sombrancelha esquerda,surpreso.

- Você é obstáculo á liberdade de expressão.

- Mas eu não vou fazer isso! Desiste!

- Você é um obstáculo á liberdade de expressão

- Ta bom,ta bom...

- Eu TE AMO!

Romance...

- Você sabe que eu te amo!

- Ta.

- E você fica assim?

- E como você queria que eu ficasse?

- Feliz.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também.

- Nada vai mudar isso.

- Nunca!

- Quer namorar comigo?

- Quem? Eu?

- Não, a minha mãe!

- Para!

- Desculpa!

- É lógico que sim,meu amor!

- Você é perfeita!

- Bobo!

E claro,uma comediazinha básica...

- Vamos fundar o clube das patricinhas!

- Se perguntarem por mim,diz que eu pra China,andando!

- Filha,precisamos ter uma conversa de mulher pra mulher!

- E o que viemos fazendo todos esses anos? Conversando de gorila pra gorila?

- Piranha!

- Sua,sua,sua...

- Loira sem cérebro.

- Oi.

- O...o que você quer?

- Sua ajuda.

- Você bebeu ou cheirou o perfume?!

E mais, muito mais! Muito breve...reconquistando o amor!


	2. Chapter 2: O Expresso

Capítulo 1 : O Expresso

Setembro chegou e o início das aulas também.E como,em todos os anos(?),a estação King Cross,mais especificamente,a plataforma nove três quartos, estavam lotadas. Mas,uma garota se destacava no meio da multidão. Com uma mochila nas costas,camiseta da Avril Lavigne,calça de skatista e all star. Alguém a reconheceu :

- Juh!!!

- Hey,Gina!

Apesar de terem passado boa parte das férias juntas,se abrassaram como se se vissem pela primeira vez após as férias.

- Como foram suas férias? – A garota ia responder,mas...

- Oiê! – Eram Pâmela e Luna.

Pronto! Agora o quarteto estava completo. Dirigiam-se para a entrada do trem,quando Julyanna esbarrou em alguém. Jack.Jack Smith. Irmão de Pâmela.

- Não olha por on...- A garota o encarou. – Aha,é você. – Disse com pouco caso.

- Sim,Juh. Quem você queria que fosse?

- O Papa! – As meninas prenderam o riso.

- Vamos,gente! O trem está enchendo e logo ficaremos sem cabine.

- Querem ficar na nossa?

- Prefe...

- VOCÊ! – Gina e Draco gritaram ao mesmo tempo,se encarando. Se olhar matasse,os amigos de ambos presenciariam uma batalha sangrenta.Muito sangrenta.

- Pronto! Agora eu não espero mais nada.

- Vamos entrar? – Pâmela,tentava apaziguar os ânimos.

- Não! Vou ajudar a Gina a seu defender dessa doninha nojenta!

- Juh!!! – Pâmela estava indignada.- Não senhora! Vamos entrar,sim!

- Eu NUNCA namoraria alguém como VOCÊ,Malfoy! – E Gina saiu bufando de raiva,seguindo suas amigas,mas acabou trombando em Pâmela,que empurrou Julyanna e as três beijaram o chão.

- Gostaria de informar que não almofada de ninguém. – Julyanna levantou-se e olhou pra trás. Viu Jack a observando,antes de entrar na cabine.Ele tinha um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

A garota tentou avançar,mas Gina e Pâmela a seguraram.

- Gente,vamos ter que...

- Cadê a Luna?

- Não sei.

- Onde essa garo...

Pâmela deu um beliscão no braço de Julyanna.Ainda estavam no corredor e as cabines se enchiam rapidamente.

- AI!

- Vamos ter que dividir a cabine com alguém!

- Porque? – Perguntaram as outras duas em coro.

- Eu não to vendo uma cabine vaga.

- É brincadeira,né? Me diz que ela está brincando. – Disse uma Julyanna

incrédula,apontando para Pâmela,que as puxavam,cada uma por uma mão,até que encontrou uma cabine. Abriu a porta,mas as meninas não gostaram de quem viram.

- Podemos...hã...nos sentar aqui?

Silêncio.

- É que o resto do...

- Pode.

- Obrigada.

A menina entrou,puxando as outras duas,que bufavam de raiva e sentaram-se na poltrona de frente para os meninos.

- Tsc,tsc...A que nível chegamos...

- Como assim? – Perguntou um curioso Blaise.

- Um Malfoy e uma Weasley na mesma cabine! Isso é...

- É o que,hien,Malfoy?

- É uma vergonha,oras!

- Você sabe que mereceu. – Pâmela não se conteve e teve de defender sua amiga.

Jack arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvi-la falar assim.

- Quem te chamou na conversa?

- Cala a boca,sua doninha falante!

- E ainda tem uma amiga que...

Nesse exato momento, a porta se abriu e por ela passou,ninguém mais,ninguém menos do que Pansy Parkinson. A pior patricinha que Hogwarts já conheceu.

- Dracuxo,que...- A loira estancou(n.a.: Estancou parou,sacas???) assim que viu as meninas. – O que elas estão fazendo aqui?

- O trem está lotado e nós,gentilmente cedemos nossa cabine á elas. – Disse Jack se levanto,indo sentar do lado de Julyanna,que fechou a cara.

Alguns(longos) minutos depois...

- Porque não ficaram com seus,hã...amiguinhos? – Pansy sentou-se ao lado de Draco e parecia que sufocava o menino,tamanho era a cara de desespero que ele fez.

- Não os achamos.

"Eu te mato,Pâmela! Aha,se MATO!!!" Esse pensamento não parava de vir a cabeça de Julyanna.Porque a amiga não se lembrou deles???

- Dracuxo,eu...

- Dra,o que?

- Dracuxo.

- Ai,Dracuxo,também quero um beijinho,viu? – Blaise imitava um gay,para zuar com Pansy e acabou provando risos e mais risos entre os presentes.

- Qual é a graça?

- Ela não entende as coisas? – Sussurrou Julyanna para Pâmela.

- É. – A garota virou-se para Jack. – Digamos que ela é meio...hã...lerdinha pra entender as coisas.

- Aha.

- Dracuxo! Um beijinho só!

Draco fugia de todas as formas possíveis,mas a menina arrumava um jeito de aproximar.Sempre arrumava. Pansy Parkinson sempre fora apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.Vivia no seu pé,mas nunca conseguia nada além de um 'Aha,olá,Pansy'. Esse era seu maior desafio. A escola inteira já sabia dessa situação e alguns alunos aprovavam a atitude de Malfoy,enquanto outros simpatizavam com Parkinson. O fato era que Pansy era pior do que chiclete. Não desgrudava nunca.

A medida em que os esforços de Pansy,para conseguir um beijo de seu amado aumentavam,a escola ia se aproximando.

- Temos que nos trocar. A escola está perto.

Todos foram pegar suas vestes.

Jack encarou Julyanna.

- Que foi? – A menina virou o rosto.

Jack afastou uma mecha de seu cabelo e se aproximava devagar.

PAF!

Julyanna chutou sua canela,a procura de suas vestes que tinham ido parar no chão,tamanha bagunça que Gina fez para pegar a sua.

- Desculpa.

- Foi de propósito.

- Esse loiro idiota! Só sabe falar merda.

Pâmela encarou a amiga,que encarava Draco,que a olhava com desdém,sendo observado por Blaise,Jack e Pansy e Gina procurava o resto de suas coisas.

Jack resolveu falar.

- Não foi nada,não.

- O que que é,hein? Pára de incomodar meu Dracuxo!

- Será que a tinta entrou no seu cérebro.

O trem parou. Antes que alguém pudesse fazer ou dizer mais alguma coisa,Pâmela praticamente empurrou as duas pra fora dali.


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts

Capítulo 2 : Hogwarts

Assim que as meninas se sentaram na mesa da Grifinória,encontraram com Luna,Harry,Rony e Mione.

Julyanna ainda reclamava,quando...

- Mione!!!

Agora sim,haviam encontrado os amigos.

- Tudo bem,Pâmela?

- Tudo. Rony!!!

- Fala,concorrente da Mione!

- Rony! – Mione ficou indignada.

- Aha,mas é verdade.

- Juh!!! – Foi a vez de Pâmela se indignar.

- Shhhh!!! – Harry as interrompeu,indicando a mesa principal,o que significava que Dumbledore daria as boas vindas.

Após as boas – vindas, as mesas se encheram de comida e mais comida. Harry e Rony comiam como se nunca tivessem visto tanta comida junta.

- Porque você não usa uniforme?

Julyanna encarou Mione.

- Você não gosta? – Perguntou um curioso Harry.

- É um absurdo e sim,Harry.Não gosto de uniforme! Uso somente a capa.

Pâmela olhou de soslaio para a mesa da Sonserina e viu o irmão, rindo junto com os amigos, descontraído. Como ele poderia ser seu irmão, estando em uma casa tão...tão

diferente? Como isso era possível?

A olhou também e a não ser que estivesse enganado, muito mesmo, poderia jurar que viu uma tímida lágrima sair dos olhos da irmã.

- Mas,Juh! Os uniformes são nossa identificação. Já pensou se não tivéssemos que usá-los? Seria uma bagunça!

- Já pensei sim,Mione! Prefiro a bagunça.

Os meninos seguraram o riso e subiram para o salão comunal, que aquela hora estava lotado.Eles se sentaram perto da lareira e conversaram muito sobre vários assuntos,mas não por muito tempo, já que Hermione murmurou um 'Temos que dormir cedo. As aulas começam amanhã!'puxando as meninas para o dormitório.

Salão comunal da sonserina...

Um loiro e dois morenos estavam sentados no sofá,em frente a lareira.

- É, o ano começou.

- Nesse ano, **todas **as garotas de Hogwarts vão ficar comigo!

Os outros dois riram gostosamente.

- Quanta **ambição**, caro Blaise.

- Não é ambição! Isso **realmente** vai **acontecer**!

- Aposto **dez galeões** que você vai levar **mais foras** do que nunca!

- Apostado!

- Dracuxo! – Pansy entrou correndo (n.a.: Imaginem aquela paty do filme "Ela é o Cara" correndo!) e se juntou a Draco, que murmurou um 'Eu mereço'.

Os dois morenos subiram para o dormitório. O dia amanheceu com um sol brilhante de outono.O castelo da maior e melhor escola de bruxaria e magia da Inglaterra, estava cheio de estudantes andando de um lado para outro, com livros e mais livros embaixo dos braços. Alguns, abriam um ou outro nas aulas, mas a maioria não abria, por vezes,nem os cadernos. Com exceção de Hermione.

- Então, daí eu fui lá e...AI! – Gina ergueu os olhos pra ver com quem havia trombado e espalhado seus livros e cadernos pelo chão.

- Você?! – Pelo visto, a outra pessoa fez o mesmo.

Alguns alunos começaram a formar uma rodinha em torno deles, ao mesmo tempo em Zabine cochichou algo para Jack.

- Olha lá! Minha primeira "vítima". Quer dizer...**gatinha**!

- Vai lá. – Jack se segurou para não rir do amigo.

Blaise de aproximou de Luna.

- Olá, di-lua.

A menina arqueou a sobrancelha,surpresa. Julyanna, que estava perto, procurou um alguém com o olhar e quando o encontrou, sorriu irônico. O sorriso do outro se desfez na mesma hora.

Blaise acabou por ofender Luna e Malfoy fez o mesmo com Gina, e, além de ter chamado bastante atenção, eles levaram um tapa na cara, enquanto Jack ria de Blaise. As meninas seguiram seu caminho para as aulas, como se nada tivesse acontecido.


	4. Chapter 4: Ala Hospitalar

Capítulo 3 : Ala Hospitalar

As aulas mal começaram e ao fim da semana, eles já tinham mais deveres do que previam.Os alunos grifinórios do sexto anos estavam tendo aula de feitiços com a Corvinal, quando de repente,um certo garoto,desastrado,na hora de lançar o feitiço olhou pro lado e o lançou de forma errada, atingindo algumas pessoas, entre elas, Hermione.

- Neville! – Gritou o profº Flectiuqui(n.a.: è assim q escreve?Começo a achar q não...) – Mais cuidado e mais atenção, por favor.

Harry e Rony tentaram acudir a amiga, mas Mione parecia inerte. Ela fora atingida por um Ilusionate(n.a.: è esse mesmo o feitiço da ilusão?) mal feito e parecia num estado de transe permanente. Rony estava aflito e não parava de fazer perguntas, enquanto Harry examinava a amiga. Ela e quase toda a grifinória fora atingida pelo feitiço errado de Neville.

- Será que ela vai morrer? Será que ela ta bem? Ela não ta fria,não,né Harry? Porque você sabe,ela pode estar suando frio...Ela tem pulso? Seu coração ainda bate? Ela está com algum arranhão? Será que vai perder a memória, por causa da pancada? Será que...

- Pára de falar, Ronald Weasley! – Harry gritou, assustando algumas pessoas, que estavam perto.

- Harry, eu só...

- Se preocupa com ela. Eu sei. Eu também me preocupo. Vamos levá-la para a ala hospitalar. – E dizendo isso, conjugurou a maca e, junto com um apreensivo Rony levou a amiga para a ala hospitalar.

Além da briga Malfoy-Weasley, de algumas bombas de bosta, para comemorar o reinicio das aulas, e do feitiço desastroso de Neville, uma queda, foi o que mais chamou atenção da turma e logo na primeira semana.

Era uma sexta-feira e o horário da janta se aproximava. Corredores lotados. Muitos alunos estavam famintos e loucos para se perderem em meio ao maravilhoso e delicioso banquete.

No alto da escada que dá acesso ao salão Principal, surge um vulto.Um pé, provavelmente de menina pois era tão...delicado; um tropeço e ...

- Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!

De repente, tudo o que se via era uma pessoa rolando pelos degraus da enorme escada. E, o corpo fez um baque surdo, ao cair no chão e todos, que estavam presentes, puderam ver a cabeleira lisa, grande e loira de...Pansy Parkinson.

Draco, que junto com Hogwarts inteira, viu o tombo, foi obrigado, por Jack, a levar a menina para a ala hospitalar.

- Por que eu? – Encarou o amigo (n.a.: é muito estranho escrever isso,certo?) indignado.

- Porque ela estava atrás de você, oras e pelo...

- E **isso** é motivo, Jack Smith?

- Lógico, Draco Malfoy. Pelo jeito, ela vinha correndo, e aí...

- Pode parar. – Draco fez um gesto de pouco caso e continuou – Eu **não mereço isso**, Merlim!- Virou-se para Jack – Eu te mato, ouviu bem?

- Perfeitamente.

E os dois seguiram para a ala hospitalar.

Andava apressado, precisava chegar logo ao lugar, estava ficando impaciente, mas alguém interrompeu seu caminho.

- Ai! – Levantou a cabeça, pronta para xingar,mas ao invés disso,encarou o belo par de olhos azuis que a encaravam.

- Oi.

- O que que é? – A menina cruzou os braços, em sinal,claro,de impaciência.

- Nada. Er...eu estava...

O encarou com curiosidade.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu...não te interessa,oras!!!

- Há! – A menina revirou os olhos. – Então, a **famosa** Julyanna Chase, anda pelo castelo, á toa? – E o rapaz sorriu irônico.

- Aha,qué sabê? Eu não te devo explicações! Mas, o ...

Jack se aproximava cada vez mais...a ponto de poderem sentir a respiração um do outro. O beijo se aproximava...

- Julyanna!!!

Afastaram-se bruscamente.

Julyanna viu a figura de Dino Thomas, um tanto quanto **incrédulo**, os observando.

O garoto tentou avançar, mas Julyanna entrou, rapidamente, na frente de Jack, segurando os braços de Thomas.

Jack ficou surpreso. Á sua frente se via uma **segunda versão** de Blaise, só que...**grifinório.**

- PÁRA, Dino! - Ele a encarou.

- O que você estava fazendo com ele?

Juh, olhou de Jack, que deu um sorrisinho, para Dino, **indignado**, á sua frente.

- Nós só trombamos.

Dino arqueou a sobrancelha.

- **Você **espera que **eu** **acredite nisso?**

- Dino, eu não to **mentindo.**

- Se **eu **fosse **você, **acreditaria nela.

Dino, conseguiu se soltar dos braços de Julyanna e acertou um soco em Jack, no rosto. A menina ficou **pasma.**

No salão comunal da amada, adorada e idolatrada grifinória...

Gina fazia as lições de casa, quando se levantou e cambaleou pra trás. Encarou a mesa a sua frente, piscando os olhos algumas vezes. Aparentemente, **nenhum** de seus **amigos** notou o **pequeno incidente**. Mas, de repente, sua visão foi ficando muito turva e tudo e todos não paravam de se mexer. A menina tentou chegar ao sofá, mas **não** deu **tempo.** Desmaiou ali mesmo.

Sete exaltados alunos, entraram numa certa enfermaria...

Jack, que estava com o nariz sangrando, devido ao soco de Dino, tentava por toda lei, revidar, mas Julyanna, se colocou entre eles e Rony, entrou com uma certa ruiva nos braços, acompanhado de um Harry, uma Pâmela e uma Luna, preocupados. Imagine qual não foi a surpresa de Madame Pronfrey, ao vê-los ali.Mas maior foi a surpresa deles, ao verem Malfoy, sentado na cama de Pansy Parkinson.

- Há! Essa é boa! Um **Malfoy** numa **enfermaria.**

Malfoy levantou o rosto, procurando ver quem falara. A encontrou no meio de dois garotos, que poderiam se **matar** a **qualquer** momento, mas antes que pudesse revidar, seus olhos caíram sobre um corpo, que Rony estava deitando na cama ao lado.

- Ela **morreu**?

Julyanna abriu a boca, mas Harry foi mais rápido:

- Não. Mas **eu **teria o maior **prazer** em **te matar**, Malfoy!

- Mesmo?

Harry fechou os punhos.

- Então...- Disse se levantando da cama e ficando no corredor. – Pode vir, ô cicatriz! -

Mas, antes que Harry pudesse se quer alcançar Malfoy, M.Pomfrey voltou com uma poção e acalmou os ânimos. Jack se aproveitou da distração da enfermeira e de Dino, para lhe acertar um golpe certeiro no estômago.

- Pelo amor de Deus! Isso **aqui** é uma **enfermaria**!

Só agora, com os ânimos acalmados, é que eles viram o tanto de pessoas que estavam nas camas, entre elas...**Mione**. Mas a garota dormia profundamente.

- Olha! Gina acordou!

- Você **não** pode ficar **sem comer**, menina!

- O que? – Gritaram seus amigos em coro, o que acabou por acordar Mione, e Juh, sem que percebessem,foi conversar com a amiga.

A enfermaria, que estava silenciosa, de repente parecia uma feira. Alguns alunos acordaram e queriam saber o que tinha acontecido.

Boatos, vem e vão, e, em menos de uma semana, Hogwarts **inteira **já **sabia o que havia** **ocorrido** naquela fatídica sexta-feira. E sabiam **tudo **nos **mínimos** detalhes.


	5. Chapter 5: As aulas

Capítulo 4 : As aulas

Uma semana após o desastre...

As aulas começaram numa segunda-feira de frescor de outono. Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, a matéria preferida pela maioria dos alunos, tornou-se um **pesadelo**. Severus Snape os atormentava(n.a.: É isso mesmo? Eu não lembro! ¬¬),dando feitiços não-verbais para os alunos do sexto ano realizarem e **acabando** com os do quinto.

Poções, antes a matéria mais **odiada**, era **amada** por todos, afinal qual aluno não ia nas festinhas de Slurgon?

Apenas uma **coisa** não mudava...

**Todo **santo **dia **havia briga : Malfoy x Weasley

Smith x Chase

No começo,os alunos tomavam partido,mas com tempo,essas brigas foram cansando a todos e o resto dos alunos pararam de observar quando elas começavam.

Mas,como em **todo** **bom** aluno,há **sempre** uma surpresa.E dessa vez,não poderia ser diferente.E a surpresa partiu de...Jack Smith e como Malfoy amou a idéia,tomou partido também,afinal,como ele mesmo dizia "Vou **amar** ver a cara da **pobretona!**".

Aula vem,aula vai...professores brigam,obrigam,esculacham,distribuem detenções,tiram pontos das casas e ensinam. No intervalo entre duas aulas,Vírginia Weasley e Julyanna Chase,andavam a frente do grupo de amigas,apressadas.Muito apressadas.Mas,quando viraram o corredor...

Se depararam com um lindo mini-jardim.Tinha até uma pequena fonte.**Vários **alunos pararam para ver a cena.Inclusive um certo trio de amigos. Pâmela começava a achar isso estranho.**Estranho demais**.

Mas as amigas não quiseram saber.Entraram e no mesmo instante,uma barreira mágica(invisível,claro) se formou.Julyanna,já impaciente,pegou a mão de Gina e começou a andar,mas a amiga não se mexeu.

Pâmela,cruzou os braços. Sabia. Tava muito estranho.

**- Vamos**,Gina! – Alguns alunos aplaudiram.

- **Não!**

- Mas,a sala é no final do corredor!

- Não! Eu vou...me **sentar** na beirada daquela fonte e **esperar** que o engraçadinho apareça e...**tire **esse mini-jardim daqui. – Disse a garota,se sentando e cruzando as pernas e os braços.

- Mas...mas...Gina!!! Nós te...ahaaaaaaa – Pererecas apareceram e as duas corriam como loucas,ao som de risos e mais risos,quer dizer...Gina corria,porque Julyanna começou a matar as pererecas.

Quando não sobrou mais nenhuma perereca,a enfurecida morena correu os olhos por **todos** ali presentes e perguntou,em tom ameaçador :

- **Quem** fez **isso**?

- Achei que **gostaria.** – A voz suave,em tom irônico,de Jack soou pelo local.

Julyanna o encarou com uma fúria **assassina **nos olhos.

- Então...foi **você**!

- Eu não acredito!!! – Gina gritou,assim que avistou Malfoy.

- Cara **pobretona** – Harry arqueou a sombrancelha,enfurecido. – Achou mesmo que **eu **não tomaria partido nessa idéia **brilhante** de meu **amigo**?

- Seu,o que??? – Berraram as duas em coro.

Juh pareceu pensar...

- **Brilhante** vai ficar **você,**na hora em que **eu **te **encher **de socos!!! – A menina correu,mas a barreira a **impediu** de continuar.Deu alguns passos para trás. – Quando **eu **sair daqui,**você **vai **morrer**,entendeu?

- **Se **você **sair**,você quer dizer.

- Acha que uma barreira mágica **me **segura?

Harry e Dino se seguravam para não começar um duelo ali mesmo.

- Vocês verão.

Gina se aproximou.

- A **única **coisa que vou ver é você **gritando **para eu **parar **de te bater!

Malfoy encarou Jack,com a varinha apontada pra elas,risonho:

- Agora?

- Agora,o que?

- Acho que sim.Pronto?

- **Nasci **pronto.

De repente,após o murmuro dos dois,apareceram cobras.Isso mesmo,adorado e muitas e muitas delas.De diferentes tamanhos e espécies. As meninas ficaram estáticas,enquanto a platéia vaiava e Harry e Dino duelavam com Malfoy e Smith.. Mas o duelo de Dino e Jack não durou muito,porque logo, o garoto partiu pra violência. As meninas e Rony estavam incrédulos :

- Me **recuso **a acreditar que aquele ser é **meu** irmão.

- **Seu** o que??? – Perguntaram os amigos em coro.

- Nada não.

- Rony!!! Vamos separar aqueles dois,antes que se matem. – Disse Mione,apontando para Harry e Draco.

- Sinceramente?

- Claro. Va...

- **Eu** to mais **preocupado **com **minha** irmã.

- Você não poderá ajudá-la.

- Por que não,Pâmela?

- Porque tem a barreira e **toda **barreira mágica é **intransponível.**

- Hum. **Droga!**!! – Rony deu um soco no ar.

- Acho melhor vocês realmente separarem aqueles dois,antes que a...

No mesmo instante chegou a diretora da Grifinória e vice-diretora da escola,Minerva McGonagal, acompanhada de ninguém mais,ninguém menos do que...Severus Snape. Ela separou a briga,confiscou as varinhas e desfez o mini-jardim.

- Não preciso nem perguntar quem começou isso,não é mesmo,senhores Malfoy e Smith?

Os dois a encararam.

- Contudo, o que mais me surpreendeu,foi que dois monitores – Olhou para Mione e Rony,que acharam o chão muito interessante naquele momento. – Não conseguirem parar essa situação.

Snape se pronunciou pela primeira vez na fic :

- Sabe muito bem que fui totalmente contra essa...

- Enquanto Dumbledore for diretor dessa escola,é a ele quem devemos obedecer,Severus. – Virou-se para os alunos – Então de detenção. Os cinco.

- Cinco?!

- Sim,senhorita Granger. Os cinco : Potter,Malfoy,Smith,Thomas,Weasleys e a senhorita,naturalmente.

- Mas,professora,por que?

- Como monitora,a senhorita não cumpriu para com seu dever. Cumprirá detenção por uma semana e está,juntamente com o senhor Weasley,suspensa de suas atividades de monitoria por...um mês. Passem na minha sala mais tarde,para combinarmos sua detenção após as aulas. – E os professores saíram.

Os cinco estavam incrédulos.Totalmente. E Rony murmurou :

- Mamãe vai me matar,quando souber!!!


	6. Chapter 6: A Detenção

Capítulo 5 : A Detenção

As aulas seguiram normalmente,com o trio ainda incrédulo no que haviam ouvido horas atrás :

- Eu não acredito!

- Uma semana.

- Mamãe vai me matar! – Ao dizer isso,Rony se encolheu na cadeira.

O assunto mais comentado,era,sem dúvida,o que as meninas passaram no corredor aquela manhã. Numa certa aula de feitiços :

- Eu...mato o Jack!

- E eu o Malfoy!

- E eu mato vocês,se não ficarem quietas. – Pâmela se pronunciou em tom ameaçador. – É a centésima vez que ouço vocês praguejarem.

- Deixa pra lá,Pam.

- Mas,Luna! Meu ouvido não é penico pra ouvir as lamúrias dessas duas!

- E isso,porque achava que você era minha amiga!

A garota ia responder,mas o sino tocou,indicando o horário de almoço.O tempo,especificamente naquele dia,passou tão rápido que quando se deram conta já era hora de irem para a sala da McGonagal. Andavam debagar,quando ouviram :

- Lá vem a ado...

Gina levantou o rosto,encarando Malfoy:

- A,o que hein,Malfoy?

- Adoradora de sangue-ruins.

A ruiva ia revidar,mas a professora abriu as portas da sala naquele exato momento.

- Entrem.

Os alunos a seguiram:

- Bem,vejamos...os meninos irão limpar os troféus,enquanto as meninas limpam a sala. E sem magia.(n.a.: Eu sei que o Rony já cumpriu essa detenção,mas é que não achei melhor,sabe??? -)

Pronto! Choveram as reclamações...

- Isso não é justo!

- Já viu quantos troféus tem lá?

- Vamos levar a noite toda!

- E sem magia!

- Aha,não!

- Agora já chega! – Falou a professora aborrecida com tantas reclamações e continuou : O senhor Filch supervisionará vocês.Me entreguem suas varinhas.

Ainda reclamando eles entregaram suas respectivas varinhas e acompanharam a professora até a sala de troféus.Ela conjugurou baldes,esfregões,flanelas e alvejantes.

- Podem começar.

Eles olharam de Filch para a professora,que ia sumindo pelo corredor e se entreolharam : A noite seria longa. Muito longa.

No salão da adorada...Grifinória...

Somente Pâmela e Luna escaparam da detenção.Mas sua amiga estava no salão da Corvinal(n.a.: Gentem,a casa da Luna é essa mesmo?) a uma hora dessas. Como se respondesse seu desânimo de não ter com quem conversar, Simas e Neville se aproximaram da garota.

- O que será que terão de fazer?

- Descobriremos quando eles voltarem. – Respondeu Simas,se sentando de um lado de Pâmela e Neville sentou-se do outro.

Na sala de troféus...

Filch sentou-se numa cadeira,com as varinhas em mãos,e madame Nora em seus pés,enquanto mais reclamações choviam :

- Olha o tamanho dessa sala!

- Quantos troféus!

- Olha quantas estantes!

- A gente vai ter que...

- Limpar tudo isso...

- Sem magia???

E ainda reclamando muito,eles pegaram os baldes,esfregões,flanelas e alvejantes e começaram a limpar...

Quando Filch e madame Nora já estavam dormindo,começaram as provocações...

- Um Weasley e um Malfoy na mesma detenção! Onde vamos parar? – Atiçou Malfoy,numa escada,enquanto limpava um troféu.Harry,que estava na estante oposta,encarou Malfoy :

- Me admira um Malfoy,cumprindo uma detenção...

- Ora,Potter! O que tem a ver com minha vida?

- Tenho certeza de que aquela idéia de jerico partiu de você,Malfoy!

Malfoy encarou Harry,mas foi Jack quem se pronunciou :

- A idéia de "jerico" foi minha,Potter!

Harry encarou Jack e o resto do pessoal parou a limpeza meramente para observar.

- Sua? – Perguntou Harry,incrédulo.

- Sim,Potter,minha! Aliás,essa foi a melhor idéia que já tive até hoje.

Julyanna que estava próxima a Jack,não agüentou e começou a bater nele,que tentava de proteger,colocando os braços na frente do rosto. O trio super-maravilha estava incrédulo e sem reação.

- Pára,garota! – Finalmente Jack conseguiu segurar Julyanna pelos pulsos. Vendo que uma provável briga começaria ali mesmo,Mione já falou :

- Vamos,gente! Vamos voltar a limpeza...

Relutante eles voltaram a detenção e Jack roubou um beijo de Julyanna,deixando-a completamente furiosa.


	7. Chapter 7: Rivalidades

Capítulo 6 : Rivalidades

N.A.: Sim,caro leitor! Eu AMO "n.as" hauahuahauahauahua ai,ai...

Esse capítulo é extremamente pequeno,porque não tive muito o que falar,mas ele é necessário para um melhor entendimento da fic(não tanto,mas...).

Se vc não quer ou não vai ler essa n.a. pode ir direto a história,basta clicar na barra de rolagem ao lado 

Vcs gostaram do vídeo???

Eu vi uma "técnica" muito legal,numa fic q to lendo no orkut( e resolvi fazer algo...parecido! NÃO É CÓPIA!!! É PARECIDO!!!!!!!

Beijocas estraladas pra vcs! E por favor,comentem,sim???

Todo mundo,ao menos os leitores dessa fic,têm conhecimento da rivalidade Weasley X Malfoy. Pois,então. Ele se tornou milhões de vezes mais forte após o acontecimento narrado nos capítulos quatro e cinco,porque toda vez que se encontravam um duelo quase saía.

E as coisas para o lado de Jack não melhoraram muito.Quando encontrava com Julyanna num corredor,ele terminava cheio de hematomas. Mas, o fato é que Rony E Mione passaram a discutir um com o outro,de cinco em cinco minutos,por conta da detenção. A história ainda estava muito recente na cabeça dos amigos.

Outra rivalidade,velha conhecida de todos e adoradas(n.a.: ao menos em parte) pelos leitores,alguns não gostam,outros reclamam...Mas a grande maioria AMA :

Potter X Malfoy.

Além do clima tenso,Parkinson ainda corria atrás de Malfoy,que despejava todo seu ódio encima da garota,que não se importava,afinal : "Draquinho está muito nervoso e estressado,por isso precisa relaxar. É aí que eu entro. Eu desestresso ele."

Toda vez que podia Julyanna azarava Jack Smith,(n.a.: Ou pelo menos tentava) (n.j.: azarava mesmo!!! Ele mereceu! E eu que...) ( n.a.: Ta bom,já chega!!!) (n.j.: Chega,nada! Eu vou contar,ou melhor nar...) (n.a.: Dá licença que eu preciso narrar!) ( n.j.: som de ruidos. microfone cortado ) e quando conseguia passava o resto dia simplesmente...feliz.


	8. Chapter 8: Enamores

Capítulo 7 : Enamores

N.A.: Quer ir direto a história? Clique na barra de rolagem ao lado 

Eu sei que o Rony e a Mione já namoram no sexto livro,mas assim...eu queria fazer tipo um "Como tudo começou",o.k.?

Eu prolonguei um pouquinho certas "n.a.:",pra ficar engraçado e me digam se obtive o resultado que queria,certo? Conto c/ vcs!!! E desculpa,se o capítulo ficou assim...ENORME!!! O

Flashback

Boa-leitora,amores!

No salão comunal da amada,querida,idolatrada,apaixonante...Grifinória :

Os amigos faziam os deveres,com exceção de Mione,que os observava copiar suas anotações. Certa vez,no dormitório feminino, as meninas falaram que ela e Rony formavam um lindo casal e toda vez que falavam isso,Mione ficava da cor dos cabelos do amigo.

Gostava muito de Rony,do mesmo jeito como gostava de Harry,mas...pensando bem,muito bem mesmo, gostava de Rony também,só que de um modo diferente. "Não,não,não! Vocês sempre foram amigos desde o primeiro ano. AMIGOS!" dizia uma vozinha em sua cabeça. "Mas,desde o ano passado,parece que vem surgindo algo diferente entre vocês dois. Tanta briga,Mione,ou como você diz,discussões; acabam virando amor." Disse outra vozinha em sua cabeça,muito parecida com a de Julyanna.

- Tudo bem?

Mione piscou os olhos repetidas vezes. Estivera encarando Rony,enquanto pensava e corou no mesmo instante,mas o amigo não percebeu,devido a pouca luminosidade do salão aquela hora.

- Tudo.

- É que você ficou me encarando,achei que estava fazendo algo errado.

- Não seja bobo,Rony. Estava pensando.

- Vou dormir! – Anunciaram Gina e Juh ao mesmo tempo. E subiram as escadas para o dormitório feminino.

Do outro lado da mesa,de frente para Rony,Pâmela cutucava Harry:

- Eles formam um casal bonito,não?

- Quem? – Perguntou Harry sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho com seu dever de Transfiguração.

- Ai,Harry! – A garota lhe deu um suave(?) beliscão, o que fez com que Harry a encarasse. – O Rony e a Mione,ô.

- Aha,é.

Era estranho pensar nisso,mas quando Pâmela mencionou o fato,Harry pensou que se sentiria sozinho,se os amigos decidissem namorar.

Em algum canto do castelo...

Finalmente a alcançara. A garota andava pensativa,cabisbaixa, sem rumo definido,mas parou quando ouviu seu nome.Virou-se e foi andando decidida em direção a ele.

- Como ousa me chamar,depois de...- Deu um tapa na cara do garoto.

- Preciso falar com você. – Disse,massageando o rosto com a mão.

- Ai,Deus,dai-me santa paciência!

Jack arqueou a sobrancelha, incrédulo. (n.a.: pensa nesse ser, "arqueando a sobrancelha") ( n.j.: Pensa não! Ele é CENSURADO) (n.a.: Voltando a história...)

- Eu não te encho o saco,encho? – Perguntou Jack com o olhar de "cachorro-sem-dono". (n.a.: Ele é MEU! M-E-U!)

Julyanna olhou para os lados e sussurrou :

- Muito mais do que você imagina!

Jack a encarou,espantado :

- Eu não acredito nisso! Não posso acreditar! Você tem problema,garota?

Julyanna o encarou :

- SOME da minha frente,antes que eu...

- Te azare? – O garoto foi se aproximando,se aproximando...- Me faz um favor? (n.a.: kaophuahauahauahauah enganei vcs,o primeiro bjo deles não vai rolar.Não nesse capítulo,pelo menos.)

A garota deu de ombros...

- Vai responder minha pergunta?

Ela cruzou os braços,encarando o chão.

- Sim ou não?

Ela não demonstrou nenhuma reação.

- Eu to esperando...

Nada. Jack perdeu a paciência,segurou fortemente os braços da garota com as duas mãos e a balançou freneticamente. Recebeu um fuzilante olhar, em troca :

- Vai me ajudar ou não?

- Você quer morrer? – Finalmente a soltara.

- Não agora.

A garota o encarou e piscou algumas vezes:

- Era pra rir?

Jack a encarou. Começara a ficar furioso:

- Não,Julyanna! Era pra você chorar!!!

- Mesmo? – A menina fez uma expressão esperançosa,mas Jack(n.a.: MEU Jack,o.k.?Ele é PROPRIEDADE minha! É o capitalismo!** Propriedade** privada!) a encostou na parede:

- Você quer parar de me enrolar, garota?

- Uia! O bonequinho de plástico se ofendeu!

- Bonequinho de plástico?

- Sim. Conhece a boneca barbie?

- Sim. Já ouvi falar.

- Ela tem um marido,o Ken(n.a.: Não lembro se Ben ou Ken! 0) que é um boneco de plástico,entendeu?

- Sim. Você é que não está entendendo. (n.a.: "vem cá chegar bem perto p/ entender,não to entendo,se liga que eu já vou te explicar) ( n.jack: Olá,pessoal! Tu...) (n.a.: indignada outro?!) ( n.jack : Como outro? Como você ousa me chamar de outro? Eu não outro! Eu sou Jack Smith,filho do Steven Smith,maior milinionário,ouviu bem?) (n.a.: Oh,céus!!! Há! Você tem um segredo que ninguém,nem você,sabe o que é! Rá! 1X0,pra mim!\o/ ) ( n.jack : Eu sei sim!!! E...como você pôde falar isso???) (n.a.: Eu sou a autora,lembra??? A-U-T-O-R-A! E criei você do jeito que eu quis!) (n.jack: Não precisa soletrar. Eu não sou analfabeto!) (n.a.: Eu sei,seu besta! Vou te dar o nº 666!!!Posso narrar,agora?) (n.jack: 666??? Você pirou??? E sim,cara dama,você pode narrar,mas só porque eu deixei! sorriso ofuscante colgate ) (n.a.: Ai,senhor! Eu mereço! Eu mereçoooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!) – Eu não vou fazer o que a Pansy pediu,certo?

- É...o que??? – Gritou a ruiva J. (n.j.: Porque eu sempre grito,hein???) ( n.a.: CALA A BOCA!) (n.j.: Som de ruídos! microfone cortado!) (n.jack: Não faça isso! Devolva o microfone dela já!!) (n.a.: Você não vem não,se não EU CORTO o SEU microfone também!) (n.jack : Você sabe com QUEM está FALANDO???) (n.j.: Ela é LOUCA!!!) (n.jack: Vamos fugir,Juh! som de carro freando e pessoa sendo atropelada ) (n.a.: Nhááá,eu sei que sou MALVADA,mas...se eu não fizesse isso eu NÃO ia NARRAR!!! Vamos ao que interessa...)

- Isso que você ouviu!

- Peraí,peraí,PERAÍ! Rebobina...

- Ai,Deus! Vou te contar o que aconteceu,mas se você contar á alguém, você é quem morre!!!

- Ta bom,ta bom! Não vou contar,fala!

_Flashback (_n.jack: Agora sim,ao MEU estilo!) (n.j.: Sou OBRIGADA a CONCORDAR com você! A fic ta ficando chic!) (n.a.: CALEM A BOCA,antes que EU MATE OS DOIS!!!A cara de maníaca) (n.jack e j: silêncio)

_FLASHBACK_

_A maioria dos alunos ainda jantavam, quando Pansy Parkinson entrou no salão comunal da Sonserina,afoita,atrás de Jack:_

_- Jack,preciso da sua ajuda._

_- Como?_

_- O.k.O que você quer em troca?_

_O garoto arqueou a sobrancelha,surpreso.A garota sentou-se,no sofá,ao seu lado,cruzou as pernas e repetiu: _

_- Eu,preciso da sua ajuda,Jack._

_- Como você mesma perguntou...o que você dá em troca?_

_- Um beijo._

_- É pouco e desculpe,mas eu não quero um beijo seu!_

_- Hmmm...Consigo a garota que você quiser._

_- A Julyanna?_

_- Não! Outra garota..._

_- Não sei não,Pansy..._

_- Eu te dou 100 galões,o.k.?_

_- Certo. Pra que você quer minha ajuda?_

_- Pra conquistar o Draco!_

_- Se não chover hoje,não chove nunca mais! _

_- Pára,Jack. É sério._

_- Me diz uma coisa..._

_- Sim?_

_- Quem é a sua concorrente?_

_- Concorrente?_

_- É,quem,além de você disputa o amor de Draco?_

_- Todas,oras!!! _

_- Errado,patty girl._(n.jack : o que vem a ser "patty girl",hein?? minutos depois AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! DOEU!!!) ( n.a.: Era pra DOER mesmo! Onde já se viu?? Você NÃO me DEIXA NARRAR! TIVE que te bater,ora essa!)_ – Ele não fica com qualquer uma.Ele seleciona com quem vai ficar. Aprendeu comigo,modéstia a parte._

_- Ótimo,porque eu tava pensando em..._

_FIM do FLASHBACK_

Jack soltou-a e a menina foi embora,extremamente surpresa,sem dizer uma única palavra e sem entender o porquê daquilo.


	9. Chapter 9: Alvoroços

Capítulo 8 : Alvoroços

O primeiro dia de Outubro começou nublado e os alunos levantaram,um tanto quanto relutante.Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém,queria deixar sua quente e macia cama.

No dormitório feminino da Grifinória...

- Mas ela precisa de mim! – Disse uma sonolenta Julyanna,sentando-se em sua cama e voltando a deitar embaixo do edredom. – Olha como ela ta carente. – Disse,passando as mãos pela cama, e fechando os olhos,mas no exato instante seguinte...

- JULYANNA! – Mione gritou,descendo as escadas do dormitório do quinto ano,acordando quem (ainda) dormia. – Vamos! Levanta! – Disse puxando os edredons e fazendo cócegas na amiga, que finalmente, se deu por vencida, levantou e foi ao banheiro fazer sua higiene pessoal.

- Não demora,se não vamos perder o café! – Disse Gina, apressando-a.

A menina andava pelos corredores pensativa quando trombou em alguém.

- Ai. Desculpa,eu...- Parou de falar quando viu em quem trombara.

- Ta tudo bem?

- Ahan.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Olha,eu tava indo tomar café,então se você...

- Vamos juntos,assim a gente conversa.

A garota o olhou,surpreso.

Numa certa aula de poções...

Julyanna,Pâmela e Gina estavam na mesma mesa,preparando a poção,quando Julyanna sentiu uma cólica horrível e ergueu a mão.

- Sim?

- Posso ir ao banheiro?

Slurgon deixou assim que ela pediu.

A aula estava quase no fim e a menina foi ao banheiro da murta-que-geme,no primeiro andar(n.a.: eu não lembro se o banheiro dela é mesmo no 1º andar!) e não viu o aguaceiro que saía dele,por isso,ao pisar no chão correndo,escorregou e caiu. Estaria tudo bem,se não fosse por um certo garoto tê-la visto levar o maior e pior tombo de sua vida e ainda por cima ria dela.

- Muito engraçado,né?

- Desculpa,eu...- Ele a encarou e parou de rir na mesma hora. – Bem, quer ajuda? – Ele se aproximou dela e estendeu a mão,que a garota pegou,mas algo ali, a denunciou.

- Obrigada,Jack. Mas, eu juro que se houver uma pró...- O garoto a interrompeu,perguntando num sussurro :

- Você ta...menstruada?

Julyanna o encarou, furiosa e depois do que pareceu séculos, é que viu algo vermelho,beeem vermelho em meio a água e olhou pro chão e viu escorrendo o que nõa queria ter visto. Porque tinha que passar tanta vergonha na frente do...aha,caramba! Logo na frente do bonequinho de plástico?

A menina ficou vermelha,depois roxa,depois verde,enfim...quando respondeu,já estava na porta do banheiro.

- É...eu tô! – E entrou correndo. Jack pôde ouvir um estrondo dentro do banheiro,de novo. Sabia que estava perdendo aula,mas não resistiu e foi até a porta,que tava trancada.

- Sabe,Juh,eu acho que você deveria tomar mais cuidado!

- Alguém pediu sua opinião?

- Não,mas...

- Então...calado, bonequinho de plástico! Entendeu bem? C-a-l-a-d-o!

- Tsc,tsc,tsc...você não deveria me tratar assim,sabia?

- E você pode me dizer porque? – Julyanna tirou um absorvente do bolso da saia. E odiou constatar que o que ouviu de Jack realmente era verdade,porque o absorvente tava completamente molhado e manchado e aquilo era nojento. A menina jogou ele no lixo.

- Eu posso ser a única pessoa que pode te ajudar agora,sabia?

- Olha aqui...eu...ahaaaaaaaa!!! – Julyanna viu a murta-que-geme a olhando,com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar.(n.a.: se é que isso era possível!!!)

- Que foi? Deu de cara com a murta-que-geme?

- É...dei. – Uma idéia começou a passar pela cabeça de Julyanna. – Murta...

A fantasma a encarou.

- Quero que faça um favor pra mim,pode ser?

- Claro! – O rosto da fantasma se iluminou.

- Você poderia ir até o dormitório feminino da grifinória e pegar um...- Julyanna baixou mais o tom de voz – absorvente pra mim? Por favor,é realmente muito urgente e importante!

- O.k.

O sino tocou.

As amigas andavam pelo corredor em direção as estufas,para a aula de Herbologia,quando Pâmela falou :

- Cadê a Julyanna?

- Não sei,mas...- Dino,que estava perto,ouviu a conversa.

- Ela sumiu? Se vocês quiserem minha aju...

- Não queremos sua ajuda,Dino! E mesmo que tivéssemos que pedir ajuda,você seria o último a quem recorreríamos.

Gina puxou a amiga e as duas acabaram se afastando mais da turma,distância suficiente para que começassem a procurar por Julyanna. Pâmela ia falar,mas Gina teve uma idéia. Não sabia bem o porque,mas tinha certeza de que a amiga estaria lá.

Chegaram ao primeiro andar e avistaram o aguaceiro de longe. Ao se aproximarem mais,puderam ver Jack,sentado no chão, próximo a porta,olhando para um ponto fixamente,o que as assustou.

Pâmela bateu na porta,ao que Julyanna respondeu :

- Quem é?

- Sou eu,sua doida!

- Oi,Pâmela! Não sabe como estou feliz em ouvir sua voz.

- O.k.,eu nem deveria,mas me darei ao trabalho de perguntar...o que você faz aí?

- Aha,é uma longa história!

- Então,a senhorita poderia começa...

- Ahaaaa! – Gina gritou,quando Jack segurou sua perna, a assustando.

- O Jack ainda ta aí?

- Ta. – Pâmela se virou pra ele. – O que você faz aqui?

- Bem, eu tava...enfim,quando vi Julyanna entrar por aqui correndo,escorregar e cair, daí eu ri,ela ficou brava e eu ofereci ajuda pra ela se levantar. E ela entrou correndo no banheiro, aí eu fui até a porta,exatamente onde você está agora e comecei a conversar com ela,aí fui tentar entrar,mas a porta simplesmente...trancou. E eu resolvi sentar aqui.

- Portas não trancam sozinhas,certo? – Gina disse,mas não esperava pela resposta de Julyanna.

- Pois eu é que não tranquei!!!

Gina ficou pálida como uma folha de papel em branco. Pâmela encarou Jack,ameaçadoramente.

- Se eu descobrir que você tem alguma a ver com isso,eu vou...

- Me matar?

- Isso seria pouco pra você!

O garoto deu de ombros,enquanto Gina conversava com Julyanna.

- ...E foi o que aconteceu!

- Aha,ta. Eu pensei que vo...o que??? – Gina deu um grito agudo,ao perguntar "o que ?"

- É Gina,eu pedi ajuda pra murta-que-geme!

- Você não tem cérebro,né?

- Aí,Pâmela,também não precisa ofender,né? Eu tava desesperada e precisava de ajuda e o Jack,bem ele não era exata...

- Jack! – As meninas ouviram uma voz arrastada perto de si. – O que faz aqui? Eu tava ficando preocupado,cara! Você pede pra sair e some e o professor Snap estava começa...- O loiro parou no meio da frase,ao olhar para as duas amigas. – Há! Você não estava aqui com...elas,estava?

- Na verdade,só com a Julyanna,mas aí ela resolveu entrar no banheiro e ficou presa.

Pâmela estava irritada e quase estressada e Gina estava brava,pela presença inesperada de Malfoy ali e Julyanna estava desesperda,pois a murta-que-geme não voltava.

- Alorromora. – Pâmela murmurou e a porta destrancou e a morena entrou,arrastando Gina junto.

- Julyanna,mas...o que significa isso? – Pâmela perguntou,ao olhar para um canto do banheiro,onde estava desenhado no chão,uma estrela de cinco pontas. E havia velas,uma em cada ponta da estrela. A amiga tratou de tirar Julyanna o mais rápido dali.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A noite chegou rapidamente e os amigos estavam no salão comunal da grifinória,onde Harry,Rony e Mione ouviam as meninas contarem a história. Conversaram muito,enquanto faziam os deveres e recuperavam matérias perdidas,até que o sono chegou e foram todos dormir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordou,assustada. Que pesadelo horrível. Resolveu descer,pois sabia que não conseguiria dormir de novo. Sentou-se na lareira,pensando... "Ele não pode ter feito isso! Não sozinho!" Lembrou-se de sua expressão e sentiu um calafrio ao pensar nessa possibilidade. Levantou-se e passou pelo retrato decidida. Iria falar com ele. Precisava saber se era o que estava pensando.

Hermione acordou de madrugada e desceu as escadas para o salão comunal. Acho que estivesse sozinha,mas ao se sentar no sofá,de frente para a lareira,notou que havia um ruivo do seu lado. Ele estava entretido em seus pensamentos,quando ela perguntou :

- Insônia? – Ele a encarou.

- Sim e você?

- Também.

Estava indo na direção certa,mais um pouco e ...

- O que faz aqui? – A voz a assustou,não mais que o dono dela.

- Oi. Eu queria saber se você tem alguma coisa a ver com...

- O que aconteceu?

- É.

- Porque você acha isso? – Acho melhor levar a irmã para uma sala de aula e começaram a andar.

- Bem,eu...eu vi,né?

- Viu,o que,hã?

- Aha, aquilo,sabe com a...

Ele pareceu lembrar-se.

- Aha,já sei.

- Então???

Entraram numa sala vazia e o garoto foi andando entre as carteiras,pensativo,enquanto a menina ali,sua irmã,esperava uma resposta.

Rony e Mione conversavam animadamente e descobriam que tinham algumas(muitas,como disse Rony) coisas em comum. Ela estava rindo, quando Rony parou de falar,para encara-la. A garota pareceu notar,pois também o fitava. Tinha um brilho nos olhos. Se aproximaram mais. Fitavam-se nos olhos. Sabiam que queriam aquilo,mas e se isso não desse certo? E se eles realmente sentissem mais do que carinho,um pelo outro?

De repente, eles realmente eram mais do que amigos. E agora,estavam ali,perto,próximos um do outro, rompendo a distância existente entre eles,ao teimarem em se aproximarem. E Harry? Como ficaria,quando soubesse? Mas eles não mais pensavam nisso,pois estavam tão perto que podiam sentir o hálito e o desejo,preso em seus corações,rompeu-se com um beijo.

Um beijo quente,doce, cheio de desejo e amor,como há algum tempo sonhavam em dar. A sensação era incrível. Pararam. Se olharam novamente e sem mais pedir,beijaram-se de novo.Precisavam sentir aquela sensação de ir ás nuvens durante o beijo novamente.

Parou de andar e falou,ainda de costas para a garota ali presente.

- É,pode-se dizer que sim,eu tive alguma coisa a ver com isso.

A menina levou as mãos á boca, tampando um grito que queria sair.

- Eu não acredito nisso! Olha pra mim,por favor.

O garoto sentiu uma tímida lágrima escorrer por seu rosto,mas ainda estava de costas pra ela,com os braços apoiado na carteira e a cabeça baixa.

- Por que você não vai dormir?

- Não consigo.

- E porque não consegue?

Ao falar,a menina foi se aproximando dele.

- Porque eu tive um pesadelo. – Ele a encarou. Doía fazer isso. A amava demais e não queria machucá-la. Tinha que protegê-la. Havia prometido isso á sua família. Cuidaria dela. Era sua única irmã. – Eu sonhei com aquele ritual macabro,mas foi tão estranho. Era como se eu fizesse parte dele. Aí,eu levantei e vim atrás de você. Precisava desabafar e sabia que você me entenderia.

A abraçou. Ela não tinha culpa de nada. Era vítima de tudo aquilo,tanto quanto ele.

A menina estranhou.Sabia que havia algo errado. E iria descobrir o que era. A se ia.

- Você está bem,né?

- Claro.

- Então,volte pro seu dormitório,maninha.Eu...

- Eu quero saber mais,sobre isso,ta? Não vou voltar pro meu dormito...

- Vai sim. Você não vai querer saber o resto. – Notou a expressão de indignação no rosto dela,mas foi firme. – Boa-noite,maninha. – E foi saindo da sala,quando percebeu que a garota continuava parada. – Quer que eu vá até lá com você?

- Não precisa,o.k.? To indo,já. – Ela andou e passou por ele,desejando um boa-noite e voltando para seu dormitório.


	10. Chapter 10: Rolos & Namoros

Capítulo 9 : Rolos & namoros

O primeiro dia de outubro amanheceu chuvoso e frio; sinal de que o inverno se aproximava lentamente. Quem olhasse pelas janelas do castelo,poderia ver as folhas das árvores caindo,formando um tapete colorido na grama,que possuía aquele tom de verde musgo.

Dentro do castelo,era só mais um dia normal de aula,com exceção(é claro), de ser sexta – feira. E da visita a Hogsmeade estar próxima,afinal era no outro fim de semana,porém o castelo já contava com o alvoroço natural de seus estudantes, pois andavam conversando animadamente sobre tudo.

Mione não conseguiu guardar o segredo por muito tempo e disse, ainda na mesa do café da manhã, para as meninas,(somente elas ouviram) sobre o acontecido da noite passada. Julyanna deu um gritinho agudo,sendo cutucada por Pâmela,que estava sentada ao seu lado. As amigas trocaram olhares e depois sorriram felizes,pois isso era sinal de um novo casal viria a se formar na escola. E as três amavam isso. Essa situação de "bancar o cupido" era,definitivamente o que amavam fazer,principalmente da parte da Julyanna e da Gina.

As aulas começaram e passaram tão rápido,que as meninas nem notaram a hora do almoço chegar. As três amigas, ficaram planejando maneiras de ajudar a "decolar",como disse Julyanna,a relação de Hermione e Rony. O "trio maravilha" estava na mesa da Grifinória,quando Pâmela chegou e se sentou ao lado de Harry,que estava de frente para Rony e Mione.

- Oi,pessoal.

- Olá. – Responderam os três em uníssono.

- Ai,ai...que fome!

- Também...você estuda tanto que só perde pra nossa Mione,aqui. – Disse Rony com a boca cheia de batatas.

- Rony!!!

- Verdade,Mione. Vocês são as alunas mais estudiosas que eu, não só eu,mas Hogwarts inteira já viu.

Pâmela virou o rosto para Harry,que parecia muito concentrado,comendo seu empadão. Ela pigarreou para chamar a atenção do menino.

- Que foi? – Harry perguntou de boca cheia.

- Ai,Harry! Primeiro,só fale quando você já tiver mastigado e depois eu nem sou tão estudiosa assim.

- Não! – Responderam os dois meninos sarcasticamente.

Mione resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa :

- E as meninas,Pâm?

Pâmela ia responder,mas não foi preciso.

- Cala a boca sua doninha falante!

- Ih, ó só a pobretona querendo fazer barraco.

Os amigos dos dois, tentavam puxá-los para sentar nas respectivas mesas,mas sem sucesso. Blaise, ao avistar uma sonserina,foi atrás dela. Ficaram Jack e Julyanna, cada um do lado de seu amigo.

- Ai,Malfoy,você me dá nojo,sabia?

- Que interessante!

Julyanna revirou os olhos,enquanto Malfoy continuava :

- Eu não estou nem pra você,Weasley! E quer saber?

- Não!!! – Gina gritou,atraindo os olhares de quem estava perto,inclusive de um quarteto sentado na mesa da Grifinória. Pâmela e Julyanna estavam apreensivas.

- Jamais grite com um Malfoy,pobretona! – Malfoy disse,sacando sua varinha e lançando uma azaração em Gina,que só não a acertou,porque Julyanna murmurou um "Protego".

Dois olhares se cruzaram. Ela estava aflita e ele estava...calmo,por assim dizer. Ela queria muito que ele fizesse algo para resolver a situação,mas...

Um duelo começou e não durou nem cinco minutos,pois a professora McGonagal estava vindo em direção ao grupo e Malfoy ganhou uma semana de detenção. As meninas se sentaram a mesa,para almoçar.

- O que aconteceu ali?

- O de sempre,né,Pam!

- Você poderia explicar o que vem a ser " o de sempre"?

- Aha,assim...- Juh começou a falar e teve a atenção dos amigos voltada para si. – Eu e a Gina estávamos na torre de astronomia, e aí, resolvemos descer,só que no meio do caminho encontramos com Malfoy. E aí, os dois vieram discutindo muito até aqui. E resto...bem,o resto vocês viram,né?

- Você ta bem,maninha?

- Ahan.

- A cara do Malfoy foi a melhor! Parecia que ele tinha ouvido que Voldmort morrera.

- Parecia,o que? – Os amigos perguntaram em coro.

- Ai,gente,plix,né? Eu vou ter que explicar tudo nas entrelinhas pra vocês???

- Valeu pela parte que me toca,hein.

- Aha,mas...

- Liga não,Harry. Esse cabeção sempre foi assim.

Rony e Mione sorriram ao ouvirem o nome "cabeção"

A noite no salão da amada e idolatrada e querida...Griginória...

Os amigos faziam os deveres numa mesa mais afastada,mais no canto. Na verdade,Hermione e Pâmela faziam e os outros copiavam. Rony já fitava Mione,sentada ao seu lado,por um bom tempo. Como amou o beijo da noite anterior. Queria mais como aqueles. Baixou os olhos para seu dever,quando viu um pedaço de pergaminho,com uma letra que não conhecia,mas sabia de quem era. Estava escrito :

" Rony,querido amigo,

Pare de babar pela Mione e a peça em namoro,logo. Sabe,eu e a Gina, é sua queridíssima irmã caçula, estávamos pensando numa maneira de fazer as coisas andarem mais rápido entre vocês. Você sabe,né? Mas, ao analisarmos a situação,só falta você pedi-la em namoro mesmo.

Parece que tudo tinha pra acontecer,já aconteceu. E aí? Vai tomar a iniciativa? Outra coisa, você deveria chamá-la para ir a Hogsmeade,sabe? Só você e ela no maior Love. A Pâmela arrumou uma aliança,que vou passar pra você,já que somente sua irmã está entre nós. Tentarei fazer isso,sem ninguém ver,certo? Torço muito por vocês.De verdade,do fundo do meu coração.

Assinado : Autor desconhecido"

Rony olhou para Julyanna,que o encarou e sibilou : " Está aqui a aliança!" E passou uma caixa pequena aveludada em tom vinho para ele,sem que os demais notassem. Rony a pegou e respondeu o bilhete. Escreveu mais ou menos assim :

" Julyanna Pardo Chase,

Olha, valeu mesmo pela força. De verdade. Mas eu vou pedi-la,quando a sala estiver mais vazia. Tenho vergonha.Sei que soa estranho,mas prefiro que estejamos só eu e ela,se é que você me entende.

Obrigadão pela aliança e sim,eu realmente planejava chamá-la para ir a Hogsmeade comigo no próximo fim de semana.

Assinado : Ronald Weasley."

Ao ler a resposta Julyanna ficou tão feliz,que automaticamente disse :

- Ahaaa... vou dormir,gente boa. Temos o fim de semana para fazer isso.

Gina sacou a jogada da amiga e também se despediu. Pâmela olhou para Julyanna,que a encarava incrédula,apontando para Rony e Mione. A menina entendeu.

- Acho que a Juh tem razão,sabe? Temos o fim de semana para terminar os deveres.

- Mas ao contrário de você,Pâm, eu quero descansar nesse fim de semana,então...

- Harry James Potter! Você pode terminar esse fim de semana,sim! Vamos! – A garota juntou suas coisas rapidamente,arrastando um Harry, um tanto confuso consigo.

Os dois notaram o fato e o salão comunal estava mais vazio,devido ao horário.Rony fingiu ter uma dúvida num assunto do dever e Mione chegou mais perto. Rony pôde sentir o perfume de rosas emanado por ela.E quando a menina virou o rosto,ele a beijou. Como da primeira vez. Não,não foi como da primeira vez. Foi terno,calmo,doce e...apaixonado. Abriram os olhos. Rony tirou a caixinha do bolso.

- Mione...você namorar quer comigo?

- Hã? Desculpe,Rony,acho que não ouvi.

O garoto respirou fundo.

- Você quer namorar comigo?

- Claro.

E selaram a noite com mais um beijo apaixonado.


	11. Chapter 11: Encontros

Capítulo 10 : Encontros

O sábado amanheceu frio e chuvoso. E as amigas dormiam tão tranquilamente e poderiam passar o resto do dia dormindo,se não fosse por um grito, vindo do salão comunal,que as acordou e as fez descer pra ver o que era.

Julyanna estava incrédula,mas a palavra mais apropriada para descrevê-la seria irritada. Dino estava na sua frente e pelo o que as meninas puderam julgar, ele, provavelmente havia beijado-a e ela não gostou nada. Na verdade ela odiou e expressou isso em alto e bom som :

- Onde você estava com a cabeça,seu,seu,seu...idiota!

- Mas Juh, eu...

- E pra você é Julyanna! Ou melhor, Ms. Chase,ta legal? – Ela foi passar,mas Dino a segurou pelo braço.

- Espera,eu só...- Mas Julyanna não estava mais ouvindo,porque reuni toda sua força num soco, que foi direto no estômago de Dino. E saiu do salão, para tomar café.

As amigas ficaram bestas de ver o que Julyanna havia feito. E desceram para tomar café.

Andava tão...estranha. O que teria acontecido? Será que brigara com alguém? A fitou durante o café da manhã e pôde perceber uma certa tristeza em seus olhos. Odiava deixá-la daquele jeito. Mas que remédio havia? Começava a pensar se não era melhor cometer suicídio logo de uma vez. Pelo menos, resolveria seus problemas.

Gina andava pelo castelo,quando encontrou com Harry, sentado nos degraus da entrada do majestoso castelo de Hogwarts. Foi lhe falar:

- Oi.

Harry a encarou. Estava pensativo.

- Oi,Gina. Tudo bem?

- Tudo e você?

Harry pensou em um " To bem também",mas...

- É...mais ou menos.

- Como assim?

- Você ta sabendo?

- Do que?

- Do namoro do seu irmão com a Mione.

- Sério???

- Ahan.

- Que lindo!!!(n.a.: -) – Gina não pode deixar de sorrir feliz,mas seu sorriso sumiu ao encarar Harry. – Aha, é esse o problema.

- Hã? – Harry a fitou,assustado.

- Ai,Harry. Você estava acostumado com eles sendo seus amigos e agora,a situação é diferente,né?

- É. Sabe é meio chato ter que ficar de "vela",porque é o que eu serei,se andar com eles.

- Não que você não possa fazer isso.

- Mas é constrangedor, sabe?

- É,isso é mesmo. E eu também não gosto de ficar de "vela".

- Eeee... – (n.a.: imaginem que Harry fez mais ou menos isso com os braços.\o/)

- Que isso, Harry?

- Nada,Gina. Pelo menos não sou o único que não gosta de ser "vela".

A ruiva riu. O moreno a fitou. A ruiva notou e tentou desviar de seu olhar,mas não conseguiu. Se aproximavam,cada vez mais. Pudiam sentir a respiração um do outro. E o beijo? Foi inevitável. O primeiro beijo deles foi...fulgás,inebriante,repleto de desejo.

Tomou café e saiu andando pelo castelo,pensando no que Dino havia feito. O tombo,que aconteceu a seguir,simplesmente não pôde evitar.

- Ai!

- hey!

Julyanna olhou em quem trombara. Jack. Ótimo!

- Não olha por onde anda,não?

- Não. Na verdade não era eu que não tava olhando,sabe?

- Ai,Deus. Ta bom,desculpa,satisfeito?

- Hummm...não. – Jack sorriu.(n.a.: sorriso colgate,mostrando os 32 dentes,acho que são 32,o.k.?) – Sabe,eu queria saber porque você trata assim?

- Assim como? – A menina cruzou os braços.

- Assim,oras. Como se eu fosse um qualquer.

- Aha,isso. Escuta,pra mim você é sim um qual...

- Pode parar,garota!

- Heeeeeeeey!!! – Ela apontou o dedo indicador para Jack,enquanto mantinha a outra mão na cintura – Ninguém me manda calar a boca,ta legal?

- Uia! Ela ta nervozinha,ta? – Jack foi se aproximando perigosamente.

- Se eu to ou não nervosa,o problema é meu,ta bom? – Jack chegou bem perto,a ponto de sentir a respiração tensa de Julyanna,se inclinou para beijá-la,mas mudou de idéia no meio do caminho. Puxou a gravata dela,que já estava frouxa e saiu correndo.

- Jack!!! Volta aqui!!! Isso me pertence,sabia?

Ele parou no fim do corredor :

- Então,vem buscar!!!

E saiu correndo.

Estavam na biblioteca, estudando. De repente entrou um alguém pela porta, e a chamou,quando ela pôde ver e sob uma desculpa qualquer,a menina se afastou da mesa. Foi encontrá-lo nos fundos. Perto da seção proibida.

- Oi.

- Oi. Ta tudo bem com você?

- Claro que sim,eu to óti...

- É que no café você pareceu estar triste.

- Aha,não to não. Na verdade,eu to preocupada.

- Ainda aquela história?

- Sim. Sabe não é fácil esquecer as coisas.

- Mas é fácil conviver com elas.

- Você não vai me contar,né?

- Não. – E a abraçou. Ao se separarem,ela viu um arranhão no braço dele.

- O que é isso?

- Isso?

- É,dããã..

- Isso,ô dããã, é uma longa história.

E conversaram.

Eles estavam no salão comunal,resolveram voltar pra lá,mas,pra variar,Mione estava estudando e tinha feito Rony fazer o mesmo. Mas, chegou um certo momento por volta do horário do almoço que ele cansou e olhou para Mione.Para sua namorada. Mione o olhou :

- Rony! Como você pára aí? Nós ainda te...

A calou com um beijo. Um beijo que foi prontamente correspondido.

- Eu espero que a senhorita me dê um pouco de atenção,também,ta?

- Ta bom,meu amor. Vamos parar. Eu já estava cansando mesmo.

- Ótimo,porque eu quero namorar.

- Espertinho...

E os dois sentaram no sofá,próximo a mesa e namoraram.

Ao chegar no salão principal,para almoçar encontrou apenas Harry comendo num canto afastado. Sentou-se perto dele.

- Oi.

- Oi,Pâm. Por onde você andou que não te vi?

- Bem,eu tava na biblioteca.

- Depois você reclama quando te comparamos á Mione.

- Aha,Harry,mas...

- Mas...???

- Aha,esquece.

- Hum.

- E os outros?

- O mais novo casal já comeu. A Gina tava com a Juh ou com a Luna,não me lembro.

- Então, nós sobramos.

- É. Se você quer ver as coisas assim.

- Harry, olha pra mim?

Pâmela encarou um belo par de olhos esverdeados.

- Você ta assim por causa do Rony e da Mione,né?

- Hã?

- Ai,Harry! Eu entendi muito bem o motivo da sua tristeza.

O moreno pareceu espantar-se.

- Entendeu,foi?

- Claro.

- E...sabe,eu queria saber a que conclusão você chegou.

- Sobre seu atual estado?

- Sim.

- Bem...eu já passei por isso.Antes de conhecer as meninas,eu andava com um casal de amigos e eles começaram a namorar e aí,eu sobrei e acabei me afastando deles.

Harry estava completamente surpreso. "Como assim,ela passou por isso? Dããã...Ela acabou de contar,besta!" Harry a fitava já há algum tempo. Pâmela notou,pois o fitou também. Mas logo, ela corou e voltou a comer. Harry achou um pouco divertido,(talvez não bem essa a palavra) esse fato.

- Que foi?

- Nada não.

Sabia que aí tinha alguma coisa,ou como dizia tia Petúnia, "Nesse caroço tem angu."(n.a.: Eu sei,perfeitamente bem que a tia Petúnia nunca falaria isso,mas eu não resisti). A conhecia há pouco tempo,mas mesmo assim, achava que isso não era normal.

O domingo chegou e logo todos os que não estudaram no sai anterior se puseram a fazer deveres e mais deveres. E os amigos não fugiram a regra.


	12. Chapter 12: Romances

Capítulo 11 : Romances

Flashback(em TODA ESSA fic será DESSA cor,o.k.?)

**J Julyanna; G Gina; P Pâmela**

No salão da sonserina...

Os três amigos estavam sentados num sofá,no canto mais distante da sala,ouvindo as histórias de Blaise,quando Parkinson se aproximou :

- Draquinho...

- Pelo menos,ela arrumou um apelido mais comum...- Jack sussurrou para Malfoy,que o fuzilou com o olhar. Mas Pansy não queria ficar com Draco,pelo menos não por enquanto...

- Meninos,preciso falar com Jack – O menino arqueou a sobrancelha,incrédulo. – É,eu sei que é estranho,mas...

Os dois se afastaram sem mais delongas.

- O que você quer,hein,Pansy?

- Aha,Jack,por favor,você sabe o que quero. – A loira sentou ao lado dele,olhando para Malfoy e Blaise,que se sentaram num outro sofá,perto de onde estavam.

Jack sacou o que ela pretendia...

- Você não vai fazer isso,certo?

- Errado. – Pansy se aproximou mais de Jack. Queria beijá-lo,para fazer ciúmes em Draco,mas o garoto não a deixou beijá-lo,virando o rosto na hora "h".

- O que que deu me você,hein?

- Jack,eu to...- A loira olhou para o garoto sentado á sua frente. – Desesperada.

- Ai,meu Mérlim, dai-me santa paciência,por favor. – Ergueu as mãos e olhou para cima ao dizer isso,enquanto Pansy fitava Malfoy,que ficava com outra garota. Jack olhou para Pansy. – Escuta,você não tinha um plano?

Nada.

- Pansy? Você se lembra que tinha um plano?

Silêncio.

- Pansy Parkinson!!! – A loira o olhou e disse :

- Psiiiuuu! Olha como aquela Natalie é assanhada! Ela já ta dando encima do Mal...

- cala a boca!

A loira o fitou,chateada.

- Não sou mais uma de suas amiguinhas,ta legal?

- Precisa extressar?

- Vamos ao que interessa. Você se lembra,da última vez que conversamos, que você disse ter um plano??

A loira piscou pra ele,como se ele fosse doido ou algo parecido.

- Não.

- Como não?!

- Não lembro,oras. – E Pansy cruzou as pernas,arrumando a gravata.

- Pois,vou refrescar sua memória,ta?

_FLASHBACK_

_- É,quem,além de você disputa o amor de Draco?_

_- Todas,oras!!! _

_- Errado,patty girl._(n.jack : o que vem a ser "patty girl",hein?? minutos depois AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! DOEU!!!) ( n.a.: Era pra DOER mesmo! Onde já se viu?? Você NÃO me DEIXA NARRAR! TIVE que te bater,ora essa!)_ – Ele não fica com qualquer uma.Ele seleciona com quem vai ficar. Aprendeu comigo,modéstia a parte._

_- Ótimo,porque eu tava pensando em..._

_FIM do FLASHBACK_

- E aí?

- Aha,ta. Mas acontece que meu plano de cercá-lo e impedir as outras de se aproximarem, fazendo com que coisas "estranhas" lhes acontecesse não deu certo.

Jack riu.

- É sério,ta? É horrível rir das desgraças alheias.

- Ai,ai...desculpa,mas foi engraçado.

A menina baixou os olhos e perguntou :

- E esse arranhão,é o que?

- É um arranha,dã. Não ta vendo,não?

- Eu pensei que era uma tatuagem. Sabe,ta na moda agora fazer desenhos tribais.Eu não sou tonta,né?É óbvio que é um arranhão,mas eu quero saber porque você ta com ele.

- Eu vou te contar,mas com uma condição.

- Qual?

- Eu tenho uma idéia pra você tentar conquistar o Draco,mas

- Mas...?

- Ela tem que dar certo,se der, eu te conto.

- Mas porque você não me conta agora?

- Você ouviu o que eu disse?

- Sim,mas assim,eu queria muito saber o que houve.

- Pansy Parkinson! Presta atenção! Eu só vou te contar o que aconteceu comigo se você pôr o meu plano em prática,entendeu?

- Sim,mas qual é seu plano?

- Bem,você pararia de cercá-lo,é,eu sei que isso é muito difícil pra você,mas o resultado final será ótimo,porque, eu falaria bem de você pra ele e tentaria te ajudar,fazendo com que vocês ficassem.

Ao ouvir a palavra "ficassem", os olhos de Pansy brilharam de felicidade.

- Ótimo plano,Jack.

- É,eu sei que é ótimo,Pansy. É meu.

- Bom,então vou deixar você agir,certo? – A menina olhou para Jack,que a segurou pelo braço,impedindo-a de levantar.

- Onde você pensa que vai?

- Dormir. Por quê?

- Eu quero meu pagamento,Pansy.

- Jack!! Eu não tenho 100 galeões aqui e agora.

- Eu aceito 50.

Pansy abriu a bolsa rosa,a qual era sua marca registrada e contou o dinheiro.

- Tenho só 25 galeões.

- Ótimo. – Jack disse,puxando o dinheiro da mão da loira e contando-o. Ia falar,quando notou mais moedas de ouro dentro da bolsa da garota.

- Bom,boa no...

- Ta querendo me passar a perna,Pansy?

- Hã?

- Eu vi mais moedas na sua bolsa.

- Mas, tem Hogsmeade esse fim de semana,Jack. Com que dinheiro vou comprar o básico?

- Não sei,mas se me der só os vinte e cinco galeões, o serviço vai demorar.

Ela se sentou e entregou os outros vinte e cinco galeões a Jack,que ficou muito feliz.

- Pronto,você já tem seu dinheiro,Jack. Agora,aja.

- E outra coisa,Pansy querida. – Jack levantou-se,ficando de frente para Pansy. – Não me apresse. Se não...

- Boa-noite,Jack Smith. – Pansy praticamente gritou,enquanto Jack guardava o dinheiro no bolso.

Blaise e Malfoy se juntaram a Jack, e ficaram conversando. Na verdade,somente Draco e Jack conversavam,pois Blaise estava ficando com a garota de nome Natalie.

No salão comunal da Grifinória...

Os amigos estavam,para variar,fazendo os milhões de deveres que os professores passavam,os quais Julyanna já havia amaldiçoado pela enésima vez. Pâmela,que estava ao lado de Harry, num certo momento disse :

- Chega! Não agüento mais esses deveres de DCAT.

- O que??? – Exclamaram Rony,Juh e Harry juntos.

- É,eu sei que é algo extraordinário,mas...

- Vai nevar na primavera!

- Juh!! – Mione disse, chateada com o comentário da amiga. – Ela não é de ferro também,né?

- Aha,meu amor,vai dizer que até você não cansou?

- Não,Rony. Não cansei.

Os amigos a encararam perplexos, afinal já era quase meia-noite.

- Ás,a vontade que eu tenho é de lançar um "Avada" nesse Snap.

- Apoiado,Juh.

- Gente!!!

- Quê? – Perguntaram as duas em coro.

- Vocês não podem simplesmente matar um professor! – Exclamou Hermione horrorizada.

- É claro que não,né,Mione? Elas são menores.

- Mas,Harry,querido,veja bem : Um belo dia,estamos nós tomando café da manhã,quando chega o correio e a Mione recebe o profeta diário,com a seguinte manchete : " Professor de Hogwarts morto por estudantes".

- Pelo menos ficaríamos famosas,né,Gina?

- Juh!!! – Exclamaram Pâmela e Hermione indignadas.

Julyanna agradeceu quando,em menos de cinco minutos, Gina resolveu dormir e

Juh a acompanhou,subindo as escadas do dormitório feminino. Rony também tentou siar,mas Mione o impediu,ou pelo menos tentou impedir,pois recebeu um beijo de boa-noite. Pâmela resolveu se sentar no sofá que tinha perto dali. E Harry a acompanhou.

- Essa Juh...

- Aha,liga não,Harry. Ela é meio maluquinha mesmo.

- É...- Harry queria saber porque sentia uma sensação de borboletas no estômago,ao lado de Pâmela. Nem ao lado de Gina ele se sentia assim. Na verdade,só se sentiu assim quando gostava de Cho. Quando a amou. Será que aquilo fora mesmo amor? Talvez não...mas, a sensação era a mesma.(n.a.: Me desculpa se a sensação não for a mesma,mas relevem,plix...' Faz tempo que li o quinto livro e peguei emprestado de uma amiga,me perdoem e não me matem,se houver falhas,tanto da parte do quinto,como da parte do sexto.) Disso Harry tinha certeza.

Pâmela fitava o fogo da lareira com tanta vontade. Parecia querer conversar com ele.

Harry a fitou e a garota pareceu perceber pois o fitou também. E a pouca distância entre os dois,foi vencida com tamanha rapidez, sendo selada por um beijo profundo. Pâmela parecia sentir o sabor de Harry,enquanto o garoto explorava,habilmente,sua boca.Harry a puxou pra mais perto de si.Ao abrirem os olhos,Pâmela apoiou seu braço,nos braços bem definidos(graças ao quadribol praticado nas férias) de Harry e o encarou,profundamente...abismada.

- Você e Gina não estão ficando?

- Sim,mas...

- Ai,Harry. Então vamos parar por aqui.

- Por quê?

- Porque você é o ficante da minha amiga, oras! – Pâmela voltou a olhar pra frente e se desvencilhou dos braços de Harry.

- Mas,eu queria...

- Ficar comigo?

Harry acentiu com a cabeça,enquanto Pâmela abanou a sua cabeça, em sinal negativo.

- Sabe,eu não sou desse tipo de amiga. Que pega o ficante da outra sem mais nem menos.

- Pâm,eu só queria provar seu beijo. Bem,na verdade não era só i...

- Então,já provou. Boa-noite,Harry James Potter.

Harry a segurou pelo braço.

- Será que você poderia fazer o fa...

- Eu quero você,Pâm.

A garota o encarou e piscou os olhos algumas vezes.

- Então,termina com a Gina,Potter,que talvez eu pense no seu caso.

- Se eu terminar com a Gina,você termina seu namoro com o Michael?

A morena o encarou incrédula. Não acreditou em seus ouvidos.

- Boa-noite,Potter.

E a menina se soltou e foi correndo para o dormitório. Deixou suas coisas encima da mesa.

A tão esperada sexta feira chegou. E o alvoroço foi geral,pois iriam a Hogsmeade naquele fim de semana. Todos combinavam de ir,mas quem recebeu um convite inesperado foi Julyanna. Aliás,no correio ela já recebeu uma carta de alguém que não conhecia. Ou pelo menos,jurava não conhecer.

- De quem é?

- Não tem remetente. – Julyanna virou o envelope analisando a carta.

- Hummm...um admirador secreto!

- É,quem sabe não seja mesmo,né,Gina?

- Então,o que que ta esperando para a...- Mione nem precisou terminar a frase,pois Julyanna já lia a carta e pela cara que ela fez ao terminar a leitura,não gostou nem um pouco.

- E aí?

- Vou ler pra vocês. – E ela leu :

" Querida Juh,

Gostaria de te fazer um convite : Quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo nesse fim de semana? Sabe,ter sua companhia seria realmente muito bom,porque meus amigos resolveram que vão me abandonar. Não estou te convidando porque ficarei sozinho,mas porque eu quero ter o prazer da sua companhia. Eu gosto de você,mesmo que você implique comigo de vez em quando.

Espero pela resposta ainda hoje,certo? Bem,se amanhã você não aparecer,saberei do mesmo jeito. Me encontre hoje na Torre de Astronomia, por volta das sete horas.

Atenciosamente,

Jack Smith."

A menina passou o resto do dia se perguntando porque Jack Smith a havia lhe feito um convite. E...isso parecia um...encontro?! Ela mal conseguiu prestar atenção nas aulas daquele dia. Era simplesmente inevitável pensar nele. Durante a aula de História da Magia do quinto ano, as amigas resolveram conversar :

J(Julyanna) Genteeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!

G(Gina) O que?

P(Pâmela) Eu não deveria fazer isso,mas devido a insistência da individua sentada ao meu lado...cá estou.

J Pâmela!!!!! Pára de ser CDF, pelo menos uma vez na vida!

G Vamos ao que interessa,pode ser,heeeeeeeeeeinnnnnnnnn????????

J Vamos sim,Gina! Gente,eu não consigo parar de pensar no Jack!

G o Ta apaixonada,apaixonadaaaaa...

P Sei...sabe,Juh,talvez a Gina esteja certa.

J O queeeee???? õ/

P É.Sabe,você fala demais no Jack e vive pensando nele!

G Assino embaixo : Virgínia(n.a.: ODEIO o nome Ginevra,então...relevem,o.k.?) Weasley.

J Vocês piraram???

P Aha,claro. Gina,vamo procurar um sanatório?

G Vamos,Pâm. Quem sabe o St.Mungo não tenha um? Ou pelo menos uma indicação,né?

J Ha,ha,ha. Ô buinitinhas...

G Ai,brigada bem. Eu sei que sou linda. O Harry me fala isso todo dia.

P Mesmo? -

G Ahan.

P É tão lindo ver vocês juntos.

G 'Cê acha?

P Ahan. O lance de você é sério mesmo?

G Acho que sim. Não falei com ele sobre isso ainda,sabe?

P Mesmo? O-O

G Sim,Pâm.Porque? Algum problema?

J Poderíamos voltar para a "Hora da Julyanna"?

Pâmela voltou a prestar atenção na aula.

J Valeu pelo abandono hein,Pâmela Smith.

G Tem eu aqui ainda,sabia?

J Então,VÍRGINIA, como eu dizia...eu não posso ta apaixonada por ele!!!

P e G Como não?!

J Belas amigas vocês são!!!!!!!!!

A sinal bateu e Julyanna saiu correndo da sala,estava morrendo de fome e além de tudo ela tinha um encontro com Jack Smith. Um encontro.Jack Smith. "Como ele pôde marcar pra hora em que o jantar é servido? Meu estômago está dando cambalhotas de fome!!!" E pensando isso durante o caminho todo, chegou a sala de Astronomia e abriu a porta. Assim que entrou,pôde notar um certo olhar "azulado" em si,enquanto andava até a janela,pois ele estava sentado no peitoril da mesma.

- Onde você está com a cabeça?

- Encima do pescoço,oras!

A ruiva J colocou as duas mãos na cintura,em sinal de impaciência.

- Bom,eu te chamei aqui pra...- A encarou – Quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo?

- Aha,como se não bastasse a carta,agora você pergunta pessoalmente. Bem,deixe-me pensar : Não.

- Então,você vai ficar de vela.

- Não vou não!

- A Gina vai com o Harry,a Mione com o Rony e a Pâmela vai com um garoto que ta ficando com ela. Aha,sim. E a Julyanna vai sozinha.

- Como você sabe disso???

- Sabe,eu observo as pessoas. – Estavam próximos. Podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Julyanna sentiu um cheiro inebriante invadir suas narinas e no momento seguinte, beijava Jack Smith. Jack beijava muito bem! E ela correspondeu,na mesma intensidade. Mas quando abriu os olhos,tentou dar um tapa no rosto dele,mas ele a segurou.

- Sabia que você fica linda brava?

- 'Cê que parar??

- Com o que,hã? Admite,logo,Juh!

- Quem te deu essa intimidade?

- Meu coração.

A menina ia interrompê-lo,mas acabou de boca aberta e mãos na cintura.Piscou os olhos algumas vezes.

- É...então,eu...- Ela o encarou. "Porque esse sorriso idiota não some de seus lábios,hein,Jack???" – Aceito ir a Hogsmeade com você.

Ele ia beijá-la de novo,mas Julyanna virou o rosto.

- É só isso mesmo,né?

- Na verdade,não. – A menina o fitou incrédula. – Eu quero a sua ajuda pra me livrar da Parkinson.

- Como???

- É,eu sei que é estranho!

- Ele é seu amigo,Jack!

- Eu NÃO to FICANDO com ela! Aliás,se só existisse ela de mulher no mundo,então nossa espécie morreria,porque eu JAMAIS procriaria com ela!

- Aha,claro.

- Escuta,lembra do que te contei,outro dia?

- Sim e ouviu?

- O que?

- Meu estômago deu a "enésima" cambalhota de fome. Preciso ir. Bye. – E dizendo isso,Julyanna saiu da sala.


	13. Chapter 13: Hogsmeade

Capítulo 12 : Hogsmeade

O dia amanheceu sem uma única nuvem no céu,mas o frio ainda deu o ar de sua graça,fazendo com que os alunos tivessem de se agasalhar muito bem antes de poderem sair para ir ao único povoado totalmente bruxo da Grã – Bretanha(n.a.: Eu ñ lembro se é realmente o único,o.k.?).

No dormitório feminino do 5º ano da...Grifinória :

As amigas ainda estavam no dormitório,se arrumando para ir. Na verdade,Julyanna e Pâmela estavam esperando Gina se arrumar,sentadas na cama da mesma e conversando.

- Sabe,Gina, você e o Harry estão tão bem, porque não namoram logo?

- Tão bem só na sua cabeça,né,meu amor? – Respondeu Gina com ironia.

- Mas,por que, Gina? Já brigaram?

- É,Pâm. Já brigamos sim e ontem,por sinal.

- E o motivo foi...?

- Bom,eu fiquei sabendo que o Harry ficou com outra,sabe? E eu não sou idiota,né? – Gina encarou as amigas.Pâmela sabia que provavelmente era outra garota,mas ficou apreensiva mesmo assim. – Eu disse que a gente termina aqui se ele quiser ficar com ela. Aí ele disse que eu era muito importante pra ele e que todos os momentos que nós vivemos juntos foram especiais,afinal foram sete meses juntos e blá,blá,blá. Aì eu disse que se fosse pra ele ficar com outra ás minhas custas..

- Ou seja,te chifrar,hã...- Pâmela fitou Julyanna,com raiva no olhar.A amiga se defendeu : - Nem adianta me lançar esse seu olhar mortífero! O que o Harry fez com a Gina foi pôr nessa linda cabeleira ruiva um pelo par de chifres!

- Foi exatamente o que eu disse á ele! – Julyanna a encarou incrédula!

- Espantoso...não,não,não!!! – Julyanna agora andava pelo quarto,como se pensasse na situação. – Eu diria interessante. Muito interessante!

- Pára de andar,póia! – Pâmela praticamente gritou essas palavras.

- O que é interessante,Juh? – Quis saber Gina.

- Eu nem tava aqui ontem a noite. E a Gina disse o que eu acabei de dizer!

- Com outras palavras!!!

Julyanna,que se preparava para pular encima da amiga,parou ao ouvir as palavras de Pâmela,que perguntou a Gina :

- E aí?

- Aí eu falei que se for pra ele me chifrar,nosso lance termina aqui. – Disse a ruiva,sentando-se na cama,para calçar as...

- Botas?!

- Não,Pâm,são..

- Porque você ta se arrumando toda se você deu o maior fora em Harry?

- Aí que ta,Pâm. Ele me convidou pra ir com ele e eu...bem,eu resolvi dar mais uma chance a ele,né?

- Aha. – Disse Julyanna,sentando-se no chão.

- Mas alguém parece que teve mais sorte que eu, ontem a noite,né,Pâmela?

- É sim,Gina. – As duas encararam Julyanna,que disse :

- Eu voltei tarde ontem,porque fui comer,ta legal?

- E eu sou a carochinha. Conta outra, Julyanna Pardo.

- É sério,gente! Eu fui lá,morrendo de fome. Cheguei lá,conversamos e depois eu fui comer!

- Não rolou nem um beijinho? Um selinho qualquer?

- Não,Gina. Não rolou na...

Nessa mesma hora, chega uma menina, com uma carta(n.a.: um bilhetinho,na verdade) para Julyanna,que "mandaram" entregar.

A ruiva abriu e leu(assim que a menina saiu) :

" E aí,Juh? Sabe,aquele nosso beijo de ontem,não saí da minha cabeça.Mal posso esperar para nos vermos hoje. Conheço o povoado com a "palma da minha ,mão". Podemos nos divertir muito. E, tenho que admitir : Você beija maravilhosamente bem. E pode-se considerar exceção,pois não digo isso á todas as garotas com quem fico.

Com amor,

Jack Smith"

- Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – As duas pularam encima de uma raivosa Julyanna,que após muitas tentativas conseguiu sair de baixo delas.

No dormitório masculino da Sonserina...

Blaise e Jack esperavam,sentados no chão,enquanto esperavam Malfoy se arrumar :

- Pra que tanta demora? – Perguntou um impaciente Blaise.

- Hoje,meu caro Blaise, tenho que ficar com a Natalie e tenho que estar impecável,porque lindo,charmoso e gostoso, eu já sou.

Blaise olhou de Jack para Malfoy.

- Tem certeza de que vocês não são irmãos??

- Temos. – Responderam os outros dois.

- Aha. Assim você parece uma menina se arrumando.

Malfoy avançou com tudo pra cima de Blaise,após o comentário maldoso do amigo. Para sorte do garoto,Jack entrou na frente de Draco,dizendo :

- Calma,cara! Você conhece o Blaise muito bem. Ele só fala merda perto da gente ou então,sobre garotas. – Malfoy encarou Jack,que segurava seus braços e desistiu de bater em Blaise.

- Vamos logo!!!

Após tomarem o café da manhã, os alunos embarcaram na carruagem que levava ao famoso povoado de Hogsmeade. Ao chegarem lá, os "famosos casais" foram passear e fazer compras juntos. Eram eles : Rony Malfoy&Natalie e Michael&Pâmela.

Sua primeira parada foi no três vassouras : Precisava tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. Lá fora fazia um frio de rachar os ossos de qualquer mortal.Sentou-se no balcão,enquanto apreciava a bebida. De repente,ouviu uma voz conhecida fazer o mesmo pedido :

- Oi,Julyanna.

A ruiva virou o rosto.

- Oi,Jack.

- Sua cerveja,madame.

Ela nem olhou pra cerveja,mas Jack a pegou para Julyanna,pois esta o fitava sem parar. Parecia hipnotizada por seus belos olhos azuis.

- Bem, vamos?

- Hã? Aha,vamos!! – Julyanna corou ao perceber o que fizera a pouco,ainda mais depois de um riso de Jack.

Terminaram de beber.

- Aonde vamos primeiro?

- Bom,estava pensando em fazer um tour com você,por aqui.

- Jack,eu conheço o povoado. – Julyanna fez uma cara de "Seu retardado! A gente vem aqui desde o 1º ano!"

- Somente a parte que nos deixam ir.

Julyanna o encarou.

- E então? Quer conhecer a verdadeira Hogsmeade?

- Ahan.

E saíram.

No mesmo bar,mas numa mesa mais afastada,uma loira se aproximou de Malfoy.

- Oi.

Ele a encarou.

- Oi,Natalie.Senta,por favor.

- Obrigada.

Natalie era loira, de olhos azuis cor de "céu brigadeiro"(n.a.: não seide estatura média,dona de um belo corpo. Na verdade,seu corpo era invejado por muitas,mas diferentemente de Pansy,ela não era uma loira "burra",não! Natalie era esperta e muito esperta. Quando queria uma coisa,sempre conseguia,de um jeito ou de outro. E Natalie queria Malfoy.

- E então,aceita uma cerveja?

- Claro. – A loira sorriu. Na verdade,o único motivo pra Natalie querer Malfoy era um só : Pansy Parkinson e popularidade. Depois que a loira "burra" melou sua imagem no ano passado,Natalie planejava uma vingança,mas agora, tem em mãos exatamente o que planejava. Era só aproveitar a maravilhosa oportunidade de se tornar a namorada de "Draco Malfoy" e não podia jogá-la fora de jeito nenhum.

Os dois estavam no maior romance,andavam abraçadinhos pelas ruas(lotadas) do povoado. É,estavam felizes.Muito felizes. Realmente Julyanna tinha razão, pedir Hermione em namoro fora a melhor coisa que já fizera na vida.

- Rony!!!

- Oi amor.Fala.

- Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse,não é mesmo?

- Tava pensando,meu anjo,desculpe.Mas, o que você disse?

- E eu posso saber no que o meu maravilhoso namorado estava pensando? – Hermione perguntou,o abraçando.

- Em como eu tive sorte de encontrar uma namorada perfeita e inteligente como você.

- Hummm...bobo.

Rony a encarou.

- Por que bobo,Mione?

- Calma Rony. Foi só uma maneira de dizer que você é fofo,sabia?

- Ah.

E casal de pombinhos se beijou embaixo da neve que teimava em cair,deixando o ar ainda mais frio(se é que era possível). As pessoas andavam apressadas,interessadas em chegar rapidamente ao seu destino,a fim de tomaram algo para esquentar,mas aquele apaixonado casal não pensava nisso. Sentiam frio,mas tinham um ao outro e estavam descobrindo juntos o amor e pra eles apenas essa sensação de felicidade infinita bastava.

A morena estava sentada no Três Vassouras esperando,quando finalmente o viu. Era loiro,alto e artilheiro da lufa-lufa,por isso seu físico era maravilhoso.Parecido com o de Harry Potter. Até a cor dos olhos era a mesma. Belos olhos verdes.

- Oi,gatinha.

- Oi,Michael.

- Já tomou alguma coisa?

- Ainda não.Sabe,eu tava querendo andar.Na verdade,eu preciso comprar pena e tinteiro.

- Então,vamos.

E saíram na neve e no frio. Pâmela abraçou Michael,que atraía olhares por onde passava.No começo,isso incomodava Pâmela e muito. Ele era seu namorado,poxa!E por sinal,era um gato,com os músculos bem definidos,graças á prática de quadribol.Ele era artilheiro da lufa-lufa. Porque essas urubus loiras tinham que tirar pedaço dele com os olhos e a fitar de cima a baixo,como se fosse o único defeito de Michael? Mas agora,já se acostumara com isso. Fazia questão de beijá-lo na frente de todas elas,porque era como se dissesse "Ele é meu suas barangas! M-e-u!". Pâmela parou de andar de repente,assim,no meio do caminho, o que fez Michael perguntar :

- O que foi?

- Eu to congelando de frio,Mike. Bem que a Mione me falou pra pegar um casaco mais quente,mais eu...- Era mentira. Mas ela precisava beijá-lo ali e agora.

- Toma. Fica com o meu. – Michael disse,cobrindo a namorada.

- E você?

- Não tem problema.

- Michael e se você ficar doente?

- Não vou ficar,gatinha. – Mike disse isso,acariciando o rosto de Pâmela,que aproveitou muito bem a oportunidade e o beijou. As garotas que passavam perto ficaram enojadas de ver a cena. O beijo...acabou.Tão rápido quanto veio.

- Heeeyyy..

- Va...- Mike a beijou. Um beijo terno,quente,cheio de amor e saudade.Abriram os olhos e se fitaram por breves minutos,até que Pâmela disse :

- Vamos,amor?

- Vamos,meu lírio.

Num canto do mesmo bar,onde Pâmela se encontrou com seu namorado...

Blaise e Kate se beijavam havia uns quinze minutos.Os alunos passavam enojados com a cena,até que Kate parou o beijo.

- Ai. Chega,né,Blaise?

- Mas porque,hã? Não gostou do meu beijo?

- Não é isso,beinzinho. É só pelo simples fato de que eu não vim a Hogsmeade para ficar com você,né,Blaise?

- Ah,não? – Ele fez cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Não,né,seu besta! A gente fica em Hogwarts.Agora vem,me ajuda a escolher umas roupas legais pra comprar.

E saiu do bar, puxando-o para ajudá-la.

Gina ainda estava brava com Harry Potter,que acabara de comprar uma cerveja amanteigada pra ela. Os dois se sentaram no balcão do já lotado Três Vassouras.

- Hey,gatinha.

- Não me chama de gatinha,Potter,por favor.

- Só se você parar de me chamar de Potter.

- Ué,não é seu sobrenome?

- Sim,mas queria que voltasse a me chamar de Harry.

- Tudo bem,Harry,mas se eu ouvir mais um "gatinha",eu juro que lan...

- Parei,Gina.

- Assim ta melhor. – Disse a ruiva,bebendo sua cerveja logo em seguida.

- Não ta não,amor.

- Harry,escuta, quanto tempo você acha que eu vou levar pra me recuperar desse "desastre descomunal"?

- Desastre descomunal?

- É só pra eu não falar tragédia.

- Mas Gina,já conversamos sobre isso. Te expliquei muito bem que foi a Mélane que veio pra cima de mim e...

- Chega,Harry. Não vim aqui pra conversar sobre isso.

- Ótimo. Vamos namorar,então.

- Vamos,né?

- Ô ruivinha,não fica assim não.

- E como queria que eu ficasse?

- Eu juro que isso não se repetirá.

- Mesmo?

- Palavra de escoteiro.

- Então,ta. Vamos lá na Floreios & Borrões,eu queria ver um novo livro so...

- Sair daqui nesse frio? – Perguntou um incrédulo Harry,apontando para a porta,atrás de si.

- É,Harry.Nesse frio. Vamos.- A ruiva disse decidida.

- Mas eu nem terminei de tomar!

- Leva a garrafa,oras.

- Vai congelar,Gina.

- Então fique aqui,Harry James Potter! Pode deixar que vou sozinha!

Gina saiu de lá,batendo o pé,e passou por uma Julyanna muito curiosa e logo em seguida,ela viu Harry correndo atrás da amiga.

- Por que será que ela saiu assim?

- Parece que eles brigaram,né,amor?

Julyanna encarou um belo par de olhos azuis.

- Quem te deu...

- intimidade? Oras!!! Não estamos ficando?

A ruiva ia retrucar,quando ouviu uma voz conhecida,vinda próxima a si e se virou para trás :

- Vamos fundar o clube das patricinhas,meninas!

Julyanna olhou para Pansy Parkinson,que estava numa mesa,próxima ao balcão onde a ruiva se encontrava, cercada de amigas. Jack se sentou e pediu duas cervejas amanteigadas,enquanto Julyanna observava a "reunião - inaugural do clube". Ela,finalmente,sentou-se ao lado de Jack e começou a tomar sua cerveja.

- Que foi,Jack?

- Gostou do passeio?

- Ahan. Nunca imaginei que pudesse ser tão divertido conhecer a "outra" Hogsmeade.

Jack riu.

- O que?

- Você...bem,você babou.

- Eu...o que?

- É sério. – Disse Jack,passando o dedo perto dos lábios da ruiva. Já havia limpado,mas fingiu que ainda tinha um pouco,observando os convidativos lábios da garota a sua frente,que pareceu chegar mais perto. Logo,romperam a distância e beijaram-se. Ou melhor,Jack pediu passagem e Julyanna permitiu. Sem dúvida,todas as vezes em que se beijavam,a garota ia as nuvens e voltava. "vive pensando nele"falou uma vozinha no fundo de sua cabeça,muito parecida com a de Pâmela.A ruiva abriu os olhos.Jack a fitava,sorrinso.Um sorriso sincero,verdadeiro.Um sorriso apaixonado.

- Quem te deu o direito de fazer isso?

- Você,oras!

- O que?

- A propósito,lembre-se de nosso trato, ou não terá sua gravata de volta.

- Que tra..ah.

_FLASHBACK_

_Julyanna saiu correndo atrás de Jack,quando finalmente o alcançou,pediu :_

_- Minha gravata,por favor._

_- Não._

_- Como não?_

_- Não._

_- Ela faz parte do uniforme,Jack!!_

_- Eu sei,Juh,mas não vou devolvê-la. _

_- O que??? – A garota ia bater nele,mas Jack a segurou e falou : _

_- Façamos um trato,então._

_- Que trato? _

_- Bem,você vai comigo a Hogsmeade nesse fim de semana e me trata bem,que na segunda feira, te devolvo sua gravata,o.k? _

_- Feito._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

- Desculpa.

- Tudo bem.

"Mas que droga!!! Eu não to apai...ué! Cadê o...Jack! Volta aqui,seu..." Pensou Juh,enquanto corria atrás de Jack,para alcança-lo.Quando finalmente conseguiu fazê-lo,o menino estava encima de uma pedra,com sua gravata na mão,prestes a jogá-la na...

- Para!!!

- Ah,então a ruiva nota minha falta?

- Ca...- Jack ergueu a sobrancelha – ah,esquece.

- Então,sua gravata vai direto pra lama. – Jack fez menção de jogá-la,mas Julyanna correu até ele e ia cair na lama,se não fosse o loiro segurá-la. Se fitaram por breves segundos.

- Me solta.

- Você vai cair.

- E daí?

- Daí que eu acho que você não quer cair na lama,ou quer? – Jack a inclinou mais um pouco,assustando-a.

- É claro que não!

- Então,cumpra sua parte no trato que eu cumprirei a minha.

- O.k.

E em menos de cinco minutos,Jack já estava encima de Julyanna,beijando-a. Sim,encima. Ela não é boba e conseguiu se soltar,mas Jack a segurou e ela caiu no lago(congelado nessa época do ano),arrastando ele junto.


	14. Chapter 14: Amizades & Inimizades

Capítulo 13 :Amizades & Inimizades

Ao voltarem do povoado e depois de jantarem, os amigos se encontraram na comunal da Grifinória.

- Oi,gente. Como foi o passeio de vocês?

- Bom.

- Amei.

- Ótimo.

- Maravilhoso.

- Péssimo.

Todos encararam Julyanna.

- Ah,qual é? Foi a Pâmela que perguntou!

- Foi péssimo só porque foi com Jack?

- Não. Na verdade ele é bem legal. O fa...

- Hummmm...- Interromperam as meninas(do grupo) em coro.

- Ai,gente!

- Sabia,MIONE,que tem gente aqui que ta xonada,xonada, mas nem se deu conta ainda.

- Verdade,Gina?

- ô! Ela bate na gente – A ruiva disse,apontando para si mesma e para Pâmela – Toda vez que falamos isso.

- Então ta xonada mesmo!

- Rony!!!

- Ué,Juh,qual é o problema de estar apaixonada?

- O problema,Harry,não estar apaixonada e sim a pessoa pela qual dizem que eu estou apaixonada.

- Só porque ele é da sonserina?

- E você ainda diz só,Pâmela??

- Juh,amiga querida, não escolhemos por quem nos apaixonamos – Mione disse e Rony a fitou no mesmo instante. – Apenas...nos apaixonamos.

- Verdade! – Disseram Harry e Pâmela juntos. Os dois se fitaram por breves segundos.

- Claro que é uma coisa que simplesmente...acontece. – Disse uma certa ruiva irritada.

- Julyanna Pardo Chase! Presta atenção : Se o Jack não quisesse absolutamente nada com você,ele não teria te convidado para ir a Hogsmeade,oras!! E outra coisa : Você diz que o odeia,mas corresponde a todos os beijos que ele te dá. – Disse Gina e Harry e Rony começaram a cantar "Ta apaixonada,ta apaixonada!", fazendo com que Julyanna corresse atrás dos dois,pela comunal e provando risos em Gina,Mione e Pâmela.

Na comunal da sonserina...

Malfoy estava sentado numa poltrona com Natalie em seu colo. Blaise e Karen estavam se beijando,sentados em outra poltrona e Jack e Pansy estavam sentados no sofá. A loira bufava de raiva,pois Malfoy não lhe deu o mínimo de atenção durante o passeio, "nem se quer um oi,ele disse" reclamava a loira e Jack sabia muito bem porque Malfoy agira assim com Pansy. Natalie. Ela era quem queria estragar seus planos,mas não conseguira fazê-lo. Natalie iria lhe pagar pelo que fizera. Não sabia com quem estava lhe dando.

- Ai,Jack,eu desisto! Essa loira oxigenada já tirou o Draco de mim! – Disse Pansy angustiada.

- Ah,não tirou mesmo.

Pansy o encarou, surpresa.

- Como assim, Jack?

- Pansy, querida – O loiro a encarou – não fiz você me pagar cem galões a toa,não é mesmo?

- Ah,Jack! Que se dane! Não quero o dinheiro de volta!

- Você não me entendeu. Agora, virou questão de honra juntar você e o Malfoy. – Disse Jack,se levantando,mas ainda ouviu Pansy dizer :

- Você a odeia?

- Você não tem noção do tamanho do meu ódio por aquela loira.

Jack se aproximou dos dois e pigarreou, interrompendo o beijo. Draco perguntou :

- O que foi,Jack?

- Preciso falar com você?

- Sobre aquela loira,sentada ali? – Perguntou Natalie apontando para Pansy.

- Não é da sua conta. – Disse Jack, irritado.

- Mas, eu to ficando com o Malfoy,sabia Jack?

- Jura? Eu achei que você estava tentando seduzi-lo pra se vingar, sabe? Mas acho que eu tava enga...

- Vingança?! – Malfoy encarou Natalie, que fitava Jack com um ódio no olhar e sua atitude era recíproca. – Natalie!

A loira o encarou.

- É verdade?

- Claro que não,Draco. Eu to me apaixo...- Mas a loira jamais pôde continuar a frase,porque Jack a puxou para fora do colo do Malfoy,fazendo com que a mesma caísse no chão. Sem dar tempo de resposta a loira, puxou Malfoy para um canto.

- Cara, você ta maluco?

- Pode ser. Pense o que quiser, Malfoy,mas não fique com a Natalie.

- E porque não, Jack? Ela é muito gostosa, além de não ser...

- Eu sei que ela é gostosa, cara. Mas ela quer te usar. – Malfoy encarou o amigo, espantado.

- Como é que é?

- É isso mesmo. Ela quer se vingar de Pansy,pelo o que ela fez com Natalie no ano passado e pra isso,ela precisa de você,meu caro. Na verdade, ela precisa da sua imagem, pra voltar a ser popular. Em outras palavras...

- Ta,eu entendi,Jack.

O amigo respirou aliviado por Malfoy estar indignado com a situação.

- Pois ela que me aguarde Jack. – O amigo o encarou. – Ela terá muito bem o que merece.

- Você vai inverter a situação?

- Sim,mas na época certa,meu amigo.

E dizendo isso, Draco foi para perto de Natalie,ao mesmo tempo em que Jack digeria as palavras do amigo e Pansy se aproximava.

- Jack?

O loiro a encarou, piscando algumas vezes.

- Que foi?

Uma idéia repentina lhe passou pela cabeça. Olhou ao redor. A comunal estava praticamente vazia, se não fosse pela presença de um casal ao fundo e deles. "Ótimo! Ela não saberá!"

- Posso? – Jack perguntou apontando para a distância existente entre eles,pedindo para se aproximar mais da loira.

- Claro.

Olhou para Malfoy.

- Pansy,eu odeio ter que recorrer a esse artifício,mas não vejo saída.

- Que arti...- A loira fora interrompida por um beijo de Jack,que se inclinou sobre ela,a envolvendo em seus braços,dando um beijo cinematográfico. Draco nem teria visto,se não fosse Blaise dizer :

- Ah ê,Jack! Se deu bem,hein??

Draco não sabia o que era aquela sensação, mas não gostou nem um pouco de ver a loira que sempre correu atrás dele, beijando seu amigo. Aquilo o incomodou tanto, que subiu para o dormitório masculino, sem ao menos se despedir de Natalie. Jack terminou o beijo. Pansy o encarou,surpresa. Muito surpresa. Não imaginava que Jack seria capaz disso.

- Que foi? – Perguntou o loiro, ainda se recompondo do beijo.

- Meus cem galeões foram muito bem gastos.- Pansy sussurrou em seu ouvido - Obrigada, Jack. – A loira o beijo de novo, despertando inveja e mais ódio em Natalie, que assistia a cena. E subiu para o dormitório feminino;

Jack ia subir as escadas,para seu dormitório,mas outra loira o impediu.

- Ficando com a Pansy e querendo estragar o meu "rolinho"?

- Seu o que? Ah,Natalie. Sabe, o que falta em você sobra em Pansy.

- Como é que é??? – perguntou a loira abismada.

- Não tenho tempo de explicar.Dá licença.

- Não.

- O.k.Foi você quem pediu,ta? – O loiro a ergueu,apoiando-a em seus ombros e deixando-a sentada num sofá. – Ah,mas que educação a minha. Boa-noite,Nat.

A loira estava espumada de raiva. "Ah,Jack! Você me paga,seu loiro de araque! Ah,se paga!"Pensou Natalie,enquanto subia as escadas do dormitório feminino.


	15. Chapter 15: Agitação em Hogwarts

Capítulo 14: Agitação em Hogwarts

O dia amanheceu cinzento e com cara de chuva,que só veio próximo ao horário do almoço. Uma certa ruiva caminhava apressada para o salão principal,quando trombou em alguém.

- Ai!

- Desculpa,eu...- Mas parou ao constatar em quem havia esbarrado. – Ah,você.

- Não olha por anda,pobretona?

- Cala a boca,Malfoy!

- Tsc,tsc,tsc...mandando um Malfoy calar a boca! Que feio,Weasley. Será que sua família não conseguiu nem mesmo te dar educação?

Gina estava da cor dos cabelos,tamanha sua raiva.

- Você não tem nada a ver com a minha família,Malfoy!

- Ah. Mas é lógico que não! Imagina o que iam falar de mim se me vissem com uma...

- Uma o que,hein?

- Uma sem classe,como você. Sabe,minha imagem estaria seriamente com...- Mas o loiro não chegou a completar a frase,pois Gina deu-lhe um tapa no rosto,deixando a marca perfeita de seus cinco dedos.

- Vou ensiná-la a não "brincar" com um Malfoy! – Draco segurou a ruiva pelo braço,pois ela já havia retomado seu caminho.

- Me solta,Malfoy!

- Espere um momento,Weasley.

O loiro foi até uma sala de aula vazia,ouvindo os gritos de Gina, abriu a porta,entrou e a trancou.

- Cala a boca,Weasley! Ninguém vai te ouvir!

A ruiva cansara de lutar para que o loiro a soltasse e perguntou :

- O que quer, Malfoy?

Sua resposta veio com uma azaração. A menina levitou até o teto,com roupas de palhaço e depois caiu no chão,com baque surdo.(n.a.: Gente as únicas azarações que conheço são: aquela de sair sabão da boca da pessoa e a que a Mione faz no quinto livro.Existe mais alguma? )

- Isso, sua pobretona, é pra não aprender a mexer mais com um Malfoy. – Dizendo isso o loiro saiu da sala.

Mesa da grifinória,no almoço...

- Gente,alguém viu a Gina?

- Não,mas acho que ela deve ter se atrasado com alguma coisa. Você sabe como a Gina é,Juh.

- É,Mione.Mas ela ta demorando demais.

Harry,que estava ao lado de Rony e de frente para Pâmela,encarou a garota,que devorava um livro,apoiado na jarra de suco de abóbora. Logo,a loira notou e o fitou,ficando levemente corada.

Julyanna já fazia um discurso dramático de como algum sonserino havia azarado sua amiga,ou talvez a seqüestrado ou talvez...

- Gente,vou subir.Preciso terminar de ler esse capítulo. – A morena disse,no intuito de se "livrar" de Harry,mas...

- Eu vou com você. Er...eu tenho que terminar uns deveres também.

A morena levantou e passou perto da mesa da Lufa-Lufa,e pôde notar um olhar nada bom vindo de lá. Abaixou a cabeça. Assim que saíram do salão principal,e estavam longe dos murmúrios, Pâmela parou de andar,fazendo com que Harry parasse na sua frente.

- Harry,dá pra parar com isso?

- Isso o que?

- Você ta me paquerando ou o que?

- Pâmela,eu só...bem,eu não a estou paquerando. "Não,ainda." Pensou o moreno.

- Não. – Respondeu a outra com ironia.

- Pâmela,eu só queria conversar a sós com você.

Entraram na comunal,praticamente vazia aquela hora,mas os poucos alunos nem prestaram atenção ao casal,que acabara de chegar. Pâmela sentou-se onde sempre sentava,num sofá,próximo a lareira e Harry fez o mesmo,sentando-se ao seu lado. A morena o encarou :

- Harry, eu tenho namorado,sabe?

Harry deu uma risada irônica.

- Eu sei,Pâmela. Mas eu só quero conversar.

- Eu já sei a resposta,mas não custa nada. Você quer conversar sobre o que?

- Sobre a Gina. – Pâmela o encarou,incrédula. Ouvira mesmo aquilo? Oh,céus! Por que sua intuição lhe dizia que essa conversa ia tomar outro rumo? Justamente aquele que não queria.

- Vocês brigaram?

- Não. Na verdade,fizemos as pazes.

- Que bom,Harry. – A morena voltou os olhos para seu livro de runas antigas.

- Mas o problema é que eu...bem,eu não a amo realmente,sabe? Não estou apaixonado por ela.Gosto dela sim,gosto muito. Mas acho que isso ta mais pra amizade. Acho que foi até por isso que fiquei com a Natalie.

Pâmela mal podia acreditar em seus ouvidos e pôde se ouvir perguntando :

- Você fez o que?

- Ah,Pam,vai dizer que não sabia que eu havia "traído" a Gina.

- Sabia sim,mas com a Natalie?

- É.Eu sei. Ela é uma sonserina,mas é que na hora eu não pen...

- Ela é uma serpente,isso sim! Mas a cada dia que passa,você me surpreende mais,Harry Potter. – A loira disse o encarando.

- Eu? Mas por que? – Harry foi se aproximando novamente de Pâmela. A morena o encarou :

- Harry,primeiro você e a Gina,que por sinal é minha amiga,ficam,depois você fica com a Natalie e agora...- Ela parou de falar,percebendo a situação em se colocara. E se Gina chegasse? E se ela visse? E se Michael descobrisse? Demorou tanto para conseguir namorá-lo,não podia simplesmente por tudo a perder por conta do...Potter. Porém,quando se deu conta,já estava beijando-o ardentemente. Por que não sentia essa sensação ao beijar Michael? Por que quando estava a sós com o Potter,sentia bem, sentia-se protegida? Milhões de perguntas passaram por sua cabeça durante aquele beijo. Abriu os olhos.

- Que foi?

- Eu,eu...ah,deixa pra lá.

- Tem certeza de que não quer me contar o que aconteceu?

- Eu...tenho. Olha Harry,eu tenho um namorado que...

- Não ama.

- Como é que é?

- Se você realmente o amasse não teria permitido que eu a beijasse,teria? – Harry a fitava de uma maneira que a morena passou a achar que era extremamente incômoda,mas não podia negar que ele tinha razão. Não amava realmente Michael.Se apaixonara por ele e agora...agora,ela não sabia o que fazer.

- É Harry,você tem razão. Mas e a Gina? O que vai ser dela se começarmos a namorar?

Harry deu um sorriso sincero e feliz.

- Bom,ela vai ter que aceitar a situação,porque eu to..

- Não é tão fácil quanto parece,Potter. – Pâmela voltou os olhos para seu livro,mas um pensamento a incomodou. – Você não poderia estar apaixonado por mim,poderia Potter?

- É,Pâmela,eu...bem,sim.Eu poderia,mas na verdade,eu estou apaixonado por você.

- E a Gina?

- Bem,eu...

- Você se apaixonou por ela e agora me diz que está na mesma situação,só que a pessoa dessa vez,sou eu.

- Com você é diferente,Pâmela.Eu te amo.

A morena o encarou,piscando algumas vezes.

- Potter,amor é um sentimento muito profundo e bonito pra ser dito assim,sem mais nem menos,sabe?

- Sei. E eu descobri isso,porque eu nunca senti isso por garota alguma,como sinto por você. – A menina ficou pasma. E notou que o moreno falava a verdade. O conhecia bem,já descobrira que expressão ele fazia ao mentir.

- Uau! Você me deixou sem fala,Potter.

- Me chama de Harry,por favor. Somos amigos,não somos?

- Acho que somos mais que isso,mas não tenho certeza,Harry. Tem a Gina e além dela,tem o Michael. Não sei como falar pra ele que eu...- O encarou.Realmente amava Harry Potter ou estaria apenas apaixonada por ele? E se seu coração estivesse apenas lhe pregando uma peça? Se bem,que não parecia bem isso.

- Que você...- Harry a incentivou a continuar.

- Olha,eu não tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos,assim como você,Harry. Eu to confusa. Confesso que não esperava por essa declaração,mas eu vou pensar sobre essa nova situação e a gente conversa depois,tudo bem?

- Claro.

- E,Potter..er..Harry,será que poderia me fazer um favor?

- O que você quiser,Pâm.

- Se você realmente me ama como diz e me quer ao seu lado,termina com a Gina.

- Mas isso não é fácil.

- Ninguém disse que seria,Potter.

O sinal para o início das aulas da tarde tocou e os dois saíram da comunal.

Caminhava para a comunal,quando o encontrou,sentado no chão,olhando para uma carta. Ao se aproximar,notou que havia chorado,pois havia manchas no papel em que o garoto segurava. Pareceu não ter notado sua presença.

- Oi. – Disse a menina se sentando ao lado dele,que finalmente pareceu ter notado sua presença ali.

- Oi. – Respondeu,dando um sorriso amarelo,um sorriso falso. Ela notou.

- O que aconteceu?

- O pior que poderia ter acontecido desde que a mamãe morreu. – Respondeu o garoto de maneira sombria.

- O.k.,você ta me assustando. O que realmente aconteceu?

A encarou. Não conseguiu evitar que uma lágrima escorresse por seu rosto.

- Eu recebi uma carta daquele idiota que se autodenomina pai. – Abaixou o olhar para o papel em sua mão.

A menina o chamou pelo nome.

- Você sabe muito bem o que penso dele.

- O diz a carta,maninho? – O garoto a encarou.

- Ele quer que passemos o Natal com ele. Mas eu não to com vontade de fazer isso.

- Mas,se ele pediu é porque quer nos ver.

- Só se for você,porque eu não vou.

- Ele é nosso pai. Por mais que vocês tenham suas desavenças,ele ainda se preocupa conosco.

- Desavenças? – Repetiu ele irônico.

- É,desavenças sim.

- Você ainda é muito ingênua,maninha. Como acha que arrumo esses machucados?

- Eu sei que acha que ele é um monstro,mas poxa,tem gente aqui que não tem nem pai nem mãe. E pior : não tem ninguém que se preocupe com eles.

- Pois que queria ser uma dessas pessoas.

- Não diga besteiras. – A garota parou de falar ao notar que seu irmão chorava desesperadamente. O abraçou e o confortou. – Quer que eu responda a carta?

Ele a encarou.

- Quer?

- Tudo bem.

- Então,eu vou dizer que estaremos lá no Natal,o.k.?

- Você estará,maninha. Eu vou passar o Natal por aqui mesmo.

- Ficou maluco?

- Não. Mas não vou aturar mais esse filho da puta que diz ser nosso pai!

- Eu sei que você tem um ódio enorme dele,mas ele continua sendo nosso pai,sabe?

- Nunca senti tanta falta da mamãe como agora.

- Eu também,mas ele é bom pra nós. – O menino a encarou. Ela resolveu mudar de assunto. – Posso ler a carta?

- Claro. Se você quiser ir,tudo bem também.

- Eu não vou.

- Não precisa se prender a mim.

- Não to me prendendo.

- Não. – Ele respondeu com ironia.

Depois do jantar,enquanto faziam os deveres,um certo alguém disse,ou melhor uma certa ruiva :

- O Snap é um ditador!!!

- Um...o que?

- D-I-T-A-D-O-R,Pâmela!

- E por quê?

- Porque,Mione querida do meu coração,ele me deu detenção!!!

- Só por isso ele é ditador?

- Não,né,Harry. Ele deu detenção a mim,porque...

- Você e a Gina estavam conversando o tempo todo durante a aula e quando ele chamou sua atenção,você o chamou de Bush,dizendo que a semelhança entre os dois era incrível. E mais umas coisinhas também.

- O chamou de que?

- Bush. Ele é o presidente dos Estados Unidos,Rony. O nome dele é George W.Bush.

- Não acredito que fez isso,Juh.

- Pode acreditar,Mione. Da Gina ele só descontou os pontos,que é o normal vindo dele e a Julyanna ganhou uma detenção.

- Gente,é muito

- Idiota,isso sim! Ele não passa de um ditador sanguinário sedento por vingança ou morte ou...

- Cala a boca,Julyanna! – Os amigos gritaram em coro.

- Não vou fazer detenção. Eu não posso fazer detenção!!!

- Claro que pode!

- Você mereceu.

No meio da "confusão",Gina aproveitou o momento e perguntou pra Pâmela :

- Você e Harry tem alguma coisa?

A morena encarou a amiga.

- Não,Gina. Porque?

- Pode falar a verdade,Pâm,não vou ficar chateada.

- Ai,Gina. Promete?

- Prometo.

- Ele me beijou. Duas vezes.Mas eu disse que não quero saber,porque vocês estão juntos,mas mesmo assim ele insistiu.E tem o Michael também,né?

- Hum. Eu sabia.

- Como?!

- É,eu desconfiava,sabe? O Harry não era mais o mesmo.

- Ai,Gina. Não sei nem o que te falar. Eu...

- Ta apaixonada por ele. Tudo bem,Pâmela. Eu entendo.

- Mas nossa relação muda,isso é óbvio. Eu não posso simplesmente ficar com o Harry,porque ele é...

- Ele ficou com a Natalie. Olha Pâm,a gente tentou,sabe? Mas não deu certo.- Disse a ruiva já com os olhos marejados.

- Mas você queria que desse, não queria?

- É claro,né Pâm! Eu sou apaixonada por ele desde o primeiro ano! – Gina falou com a voz embargada,juntou suas coisas e saiu exasperada da mesa em que os amigos estudavam.

Os olhares de Pâmela e Harry cruzaram.A morena voltou sua atenção para os deveres.

- Ta vendo,Mione? Até a Gina ficou rancorosa com o Snap! – Julyanna provou risos entre os amigos ao dizer aquilo. Olhou para Pâmela,que terminava o dever de transfiguração.Olhou para Harry que a fitava apaixonadamente. Até babava por ela.

- Vou atrás dela.

- Deixa,Mione.

- Pâmela!!! Ela ta mal e eu quero...

- Te conto depois,pode ser?

- Pode.

A ruiva J entendeu a situação na hora,mas ao invés de dizer algo que somente os dois entendessem,disse:

- Vamos fazer uma manifestação!

- Uma o que?! – Perguntaram Mione e Pâmela em coro.

- Manifestação.Passeata. Contra as aulas do ele.Ah,gente qual é? Ninguém aqui vai me ajudar nisso?

- Eu ajudo. – Rony foi o primeiro a aderir ao movimento.

- Eu também.

- Mione?

- Tudo bem,vai.

- Pâm?

- Não. Nem pensar! Eu sou monitora e não vou participar disso.

- O Rony e a Mione também são.

Pâmela fuzilou Harry com o olhar. O moreno ficou sem-graça.

- Ah,Pâm. O Harry tem razão,sabia? Os dois monitores do grupo estão participando! Por favor,Pâm...- Julyanna foi até a amiga e ajoelhou.

- Juh, pára. Tem gente olhando. – Disse Pâmela,tentando levantar a amiga.

- Diz que você ta dentro,please.

- Não. Não estou dentro.

- Você é obstáculo a liberdade de expressão!

- Mas eu não vou fazer isso! Desiste!

- Você é um obstáculo á liberdade de expressão,Pâmela Smith! – Julyanna encarou a amiga e sibilou : "Eu sei de você e do Harry."

- Ta bom, ta bom. Eu participo.

- êêê!!! Eu te amo Pâmela!


	16. Chapter 16: Manifestação

Capítulo 15 : Manifestação

Saiu apressada da comunal, precisava encontrar com Luna,e organizar a manifestação.Na verdade,era o MCPS(Movimento Contra o Professor Snap),quando o viu. E estava sozinho.Parado,escorado na parede fria.

- Oi,Jack.

O loiro levantou os olhos,para encará-la.

- Oi,Juh.

- Posso te pedir um favor,né?

- Depende do favor.

- Eu...como assim depende do favor?

- Fala o que você quer,que eu falo se faço ou não.

- Ah,é que eu estou organizando uma manifesta...Você é da sonserina,né?

- Sim,porque? É contra o que sua manifestação?

- Bem,contra o Snap.

- Sem chance. Ninguém da sonserina vai aderir sua idéia.

- Eu vou.

Julyanna encarou Pansy.

- Você o que? – Jack e Juh perguntaram em coro.

- É gente,eu vou participar da manifestação.

- Porque você faria isso?

- É pro Draco me notar,sabe?

- Hã?

- É,Jack. É pro seu amigo me notar. – Pansy disse sonhadora e logo afirmou. – Com licença,mas tenho que ir a biblioteca. – E dizendo isso,saiu apressada. Julyanna encarou Jack completamente surpresa.

- O Malfoy é o seu amigo? – A ruiva perguntou,começando a andar.

- É,mas esquece isso,Juh. Eu vou te ajudar com sua manifestação.

- Como assim "esquece isso"? Jack,você é...amigo daquele energúmeno?

- Sou e ele não é energúmeno. Na verdade...- O loiro pareceu pensar – Você gosta de mim,Julyanna?

- Não. Não da maneira como você pensou.Mas sim,eu gosto de você,Jack. Principalmente quando você está sem a companhia do Malfoy.

- Bom,só de saber isso já fico feliz. – A ruiva o encarou incrédula. Jack sorriu. – Mas então,quando será a manifestação?

Julyanna demorou um pouquinho pra responder, mas por fim disse:

- Será nesse fim de semana. Nós vamos nos encontrar em frente ao salão principal e dali,vamos..

- Em direção a sala dos professores?

- Eu tava pensando em ir para os jardins e depois entrar no castelo de novo e ir até a sala da Madre Teresa de Calcutá.

- Madre...quem? O Dumbledore?

- É. Ele ta sempre ajudando os necessitados e é uma ótima pessoa,muito parecido com a Madre Teresa.

- Ah.

- Então,se você quiser participar é só aparecer lá,ta?

- Sim. – Jack a fitava,enquanto Julyanna expunha suas idéias sobre o protesto. Seus lábios vermelhos estavam convidativos a um beijo, segundo os pensamentos de Jack,que já não ouvia mais a ruiva a sua frente. Apenas a analisava e ia se aproximando. Julyanna notou e parou de falar. O fitava também e quando menos percebeu estava beijando Jack Smith de novo. Jack a encostou na parede e deu mais um de seus beijos cinematográficos.

A ruiva abriu os olhos e disse irritada :

- Aposto que não ouviu uma palavra do que disse!

- É... não ouvi.

- E eu não sou a Pansy pra você ficar agarrando por aí! – Julyanna fez menção de ir embora,mas Jack a segurou pelo braço. – Será que você poderia me soltar?

- Quem disse que eu to ficando com ela?

- Não sou burra,né,Jack? Ta na cara que vocês estão juntos,ou por acaso você não viu o olhar que ela te lançou?

- Ela quer minha ajuda pra conquistar o Malfoy,mas não tô ficando com ela não!

- Hã...

- Com ciúmes?

- Eu? Nem! Eu não quero ficar com você e por falar nisso se o Filch pega a gente aqui a essa hora é detenção na certa! E eu já to com outra no currículo!

- Você de detenção? Rã! Isso não é novidade!

- Por que não?

- Você é muito estressada. – E dizendo isso, roubou mais um beijo da ruiva e foi embora, mas ainda pôde ouvir um:

- Eu vou te matar Smith!!

Na comunal da Grifinória...

Na mesa de estudos, restaram apenas Pâmela e Harry,já que os amigos foram dormir,com exceção de Julyanna,quem precisava falar com Luna e ia encontrá-la na biblioteca.

- Pâmela,eu..

- Viu o que você fez,Harry? – A morena

- Mas,Pâmela,ela nem viu nosso beijo!

- Mais ela perguntou pra mim se tinha alguma coisa entre a gente e eu simplesmente não pude mentir! Falei que você tava dando encima de mim.

- Bom,então vou ter que terminar mesmo com ela.

- É,Harry,vai!

- Não precisa falar assim comigo,Pâmela! Sabe,como se o mundo tivesse desabado!

- E ele desabou,Harry! Sob nossas cabeças. E tem mais: Se eu perder uma amiga por sua causa,eu corto relações com você,ouviu? Não adianta nem me dirigir a palavra.

O moreno ficou surpreso e indignado de ouvir aquilo,mas ainda sim,disse :

- Tudo bem,Pâm.

- É Smith pra você,Potter!

- Mas Pâm,eu...

- Boa-noite,Potter.

Ainda no mesmo dia,na biblioteca...

Encontrou-a numa mesa mais afastada, provavelmente estudando. Puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Pansy,podemos conversar?

- Jack!!! Não vê que estou no meio de uma reunião?

Jack fitou as amigas da loira, sentadas a sua frente e perguntou :

- Que reunião?

- Do Clube das Patricinhas,oras!

- Nossa primeira reunião, pra falar a verdade. – Disse Gabrielle,uma loira com os cabelos compridos(como os de Pansy) e lisos.

- Então, vou roubar a líder de vocês por breves instantes. – Jack falou isso, mal podendo acreditar em seus ouvidos. Arrastou Pansy para outra mesa, perto daquela. – O que você tem na cabeça, garota?

- Cabelos, dããã! - Jack escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

- Porque você agiu assim?

- A gente simplesmente se encontrou por acaso, oras.

Jack revirou os olhos, em sinal de impaciência.

- Ela me perguntou se estamos ficando!

- Ah. Você ta a fim dela?

- Sim, Pansy. Eu to muito a fim da Julyanna! – Jack sussurrou essas palavras, irritado.

- Ah.Desculpa,então. Já acabou? Eu tenho que vol...

- Vai.

Sexta feira da mesma semana, na sala precisa...

Julyanna conseguiu reunir o pessoal de todas as casas (não todos os alunos, mas a maioria deles estava lá) para fazer o protesto que aconteceria no domingo, porque no sábado tinha jogo.(n.a.: Se vocês quiserem muito³ eu descrevo uma partida de quadribol,mas vou avisando que não sou muito boa nisso.)

A ruiva J subiu numa cadeira e apitou (n.a.: com um apito,claro...ê pleonasmo bom que só vendo!) para chamar a atenção de todos ali presentes.

- Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a colaboração de vocês para esse movimento. Bom, nós sairemos em passeata nesse domingo, depois do almoço.

- Mas a gente tem que marcar um ponto de encontro! – Disse Pansy a fitando.

" Tinha que ser essa loira oxigenada pra perguntar isso!"

- Já que a Parkinson levantou a questão, podemos nos encontrar aqui por volta das onze horas. A Mione está passando distribuindo os broxes e os adesivos da campanhia, as meninas – E apontou para Pâmela,Gina e Luna que terminavam os cartazes e faixas. – estão terminando as faixas e os cartazes. Estejam aqui no horário, por favor. Ah! Fiz um mapa com o caminho pelo qual percorreremos, que está sendo distribuído pelo Rony.Se alguém resolver desistir, é bom não entregar o mapa para os professores,pois ele está com um feitiço de azaração. – Muitos "ah, fala sério!", "não acredito!" e outras exclamações de reclamações foram ouvidas, mas...

- Sim, pessoal! Azaração! É para nossa própria proteção. Para que o sr. Filch não tenha o prazer de nos manter em detenção. – Após esse argumento, todos concordaram e Julyanna desceu da cadeira, mas logo se formou um grupinho ao seu redor, impossibilitando qualquer um de se aproximar dela.

Perto desse grupinho,três meninas conversavam.

- Você vai agir assim mesmo,Gina?

- Assim como? – Perguntou Luna,curiosa.

- A gente pensa que tem amiga,mas descobre que não tem,sabe,Luna?

- Ai,Gina,pára com essa infantilidade! O Harry nem era seu namorado,poxa! E você mesma confessou,dia desses que o clima entre vocês não era dos melhores.Que culpa tenho eu dele ter se apaixonado por mim?

- A Pâm tem razão,Gina. – Mione disse,ao se aproximar do grupo.

- E outra : Eu tenho namorado,sabia? Como acha que o Michael vai reagir a tudo isso?

- Ouvi meu nome ou foi impressão minha? – O loiro se aproximou do grupo.

- Falávamos de você agorinha mesmo.

- Mesmo,Gina? E o que era?

- A Pâm falava como...- Começou Mione

- Você é um excelente artilheiro.

- Verdade,amor? – Perguntou Michael a uma Pâmela um tanto quanto indecisa.

- Ahan. – Pâmela levantou e fitou o namorado. – Você é o melhor artilheiro que eu já vi. – A morena disse se aninhando nos braços do namorado.

- E eu?

- Ah, Gina ,você também é,mas o Michael é o meu namo...

- Gina,vem aqui,por favor.

Gina encarou Harry e disse displicente:

- Não.

Mione arrastou a amiga até ele,enquanto Pâmela namorava.

- Harry? – Chamou-o. O moreno parou de conversar e se virou para ela.

- O qu..

- Vim trazer a Gina até você. Divirtam-se,meninos. – Disse uma "maliciosa" Hermione,saindo de perto deles. Os dois se encararam.

- Essa Julyanna é bem doidinha.

- É. Ela sempre foi assim. Revoltada.

- É uma maneira diferente de expressar opinião. – Disse Harry encarando a ruiva. Mas pôde ver pelo canto de olho,Pâmela e Michael se beijando e sentiu uma sensação estranha. Seria ciúmes?

- Harry, eu...você não se importaria de responder uma pergunta,né?

- Não. – Harry olhava pelo sala,procurando Rony. Precisava falar com ele.

- Você tem alguma coisa com a Pâmela?

O moreno a encarou incrédulo.

- Porque isso agora,hã? – E passou os braços pelo ombro de Gina,enquanto caminhava com ela pela sala lotada.

- Harry,olha pra mim. – Gina parou e tirou o braço de Harry dos seu ombro.

- O que foi? Não gostou da...

- Eu sei que as coisas entre nós não estão boa. Na verdade,elas esfriaram. E você sabe que estou certa. – Acrescentou ao notar a expressão de surpresa(?) de Harry.

- Gina,eu...olha,eu realmente gosto muito de você,mas...

- Não o suficiente pra namorar,eu sei.

- Como você desco..

- Eu não idiota,sabe,Harry? Eu sei que você já não está mais interessado em mim,como antes e sei que você tem alguma coisa com a Pâmela.

Harry a encarou abismado. Como ela poderia saber se ele nem tocou no assunto? Isso era impossível.

- Você supõe que eu e a Pâmela...

- Não,Harry.Eu sei. Ela me contou que você está completamente apaixonado por ela.

- Ela...o que?

- É. É estranho, eu sei,mas não acho que você ainda esteja "apaixonado" por mim,se é que me entende.

- É claro que eu... Gina! Eu gosto de você, eu to apaixona...

- Não está mais, Harry. E. me faz um favor? Não se aproxime mais de mim. Está acabado o que havia entre nós – E murmurando para si mesma, disse. – Se é que existiu alguma coisa.

- Estávamos apaixonados, Gina! Se eu soubesse que...

- Schi – Disse a ruiva com um dedo na boca, indicando silêncio. – Aquilo era paixão e acabou. Amor mesmo, daqueles que faz a gente suspirar e querer passar o resto da vida com a pessoa amada...

- É esse que exite entre nós, Gina. Você está cometendo um erro ao – Mas o moreno fora interrompido por Julyanna :

- Nos encontramos aqui neste domingo por volta das onze horas, certo? Não faltem, por favor! – Após o último aviso, a multidão se dispersou e Harry não pôde mais ver Gina.

- O que foi, cara?

- Sua irmã saiu e eu, eu... - Harry desistiu de explicar e se sentou no chão,num lugar mais afastado,enquanto ao alunos saíam em fila,pois não queriam ganhar uma detenção por serem pegos fora da cama aquele horário. A cabeça de Harry parecia um rádio mal sintonizado, já que um turbilhão de pensamentos chegava a todo momento. Ouviu a voz de Rony ao fundo...

- Você ta bem,Harry?

O moreno encarou o amigo e disse com simplicidade:

- Sua irmã terminou comigo.

- Não foi um término,tecnicamente falando,já que você não estavam namorando.

- Ta,mas ela me deu um fora.

- O que? O famoso Harry Potter levou o fora de uma garota?

Harry olhou para o dono da voz.Na verdade,era a dona.

- Pansy, vai pastar, vai.

A loira colocou a mão na boca horrorizada com o que ouvira.

- Isso são modos de tratar uma dama,Rony? – Pansy perguntou,pondo as mãos na cintura,mas Julyanna chegou e disse:

- Pode ir barbie. Todo mundo já foi,só tem você aqui.

- E eles dois. Eles também estão aqui.

- Como você é inteligente! Vai. Desinfeta daqui. – A ruiva disse empurrando a outra.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam por breves instantes.

- Cadê a Mione?

- Foi pro salão comunal,né,cara? E eu acho que deveríamos ir também.Eu não to a fim de ter outra detenção no currículo,sabe?

- É.Você tem razão.Vamos. – Harry se levantou e junto com Rony saiu da sala. – Cara,me desculpa,mas...

- Não tem nada,Harry. Ela só não...hã...te quis mais.

- Não foi bem por isso que...

- HARRY!

O moreno se virou a tempo de ver uma ruiva com faixas e cartazes correndo para alcançá-lo.

- Me ajuda aqui com...ah,oi,Rony!

- Oi.

- Eu queria a ajuda de vocês,sabe?

- Pra carregar os cartazes. Dá aqui. – Disse o ruivo puxando alguns pergaminhos das mãos da ruiva e os três foram juntos para o salão comunal da Grifinória.


	17. Chapter 17: Injustiças

Capítulo 16: Injustiças

O dia da manifestação chegou rapidamente e logo os alunos estavam reunidos(novamente) na sala precisa. E não passou nem cinco minutos,saíram da sala,gritando :

- Abaixo a ditadura imposta por Snap! Abaixo o Bush! Liberdade! Liberdade de expressão! Abaixo a repressão!(n.a.: gente, desculpa,mas a criatividade foi algo que me faltou ao escrever essa frase!).

Os alunos marcharam até os jardins(cobertos de neve) e seguiram em direção ao campo de quadribol,onde Julyanna faria um rápido discurso sobre como o professor de DCAT,Severus Snap era um ditador,ou como ela diria "justificar o porque do apelido Bush." Alunos da sonserina vaiavam a multidão,que passou a gritar mais alto.

Porém,mal pisaram no gramado do campo de quadribol,a ruiva escutou seu nome e virou-se para ver quem a chamou.Sentiu um calafrio ao ver quem estava vindo em sua direção.

- Julyanna! Mas o que significa isso?

A ruiva engoliu em seco. Como McGonagal sabia da...olhou de esgueira para Parkinson. "Essa loira ainda me paga! Ah,se paga! Eu ainda lanço um Avada Kedavra nessa barbie!" Precisava de uma resposta um tanto quanto...criativa,pois se contasse a verdade estaria mais do que de detenção.Abriu a boca,mas foi Pâmela quem disse:

- É uma manifestação,professora.

- Sim,senhorita Smith. Isso eu percebi. Gostaria que me acompanhassem até a sala do diretor.

- Mas,professora! Estamos expressando nossas opiniões, apenas.

- Pois já expressaram demais. Agora, me digam: de quem foi a idéia?

Os alunos prenderam a respiração. Julyanna encarou cada um dos amigos, pedindo por socorro, mas parece que eles haviam perdido a voz. A ruiva ficou extremamente surpresa, quando ouviu um certo loiro falar. Certamente não mais surpresa do que a professora McGonagal.

- A idéia foi minha, professora.

Julyanna olhava de Jack para a professora.

- Eu não... Acompanhe-me, por favor.

E a multidão abriu espaço, para a professora McGonagal e para Jack Smith. Uma certa ruiva correu atrás dos dois,acompanhada de seus amigos. A multidão fora dispersada pelo professor Slugor(n.a.: Relevem,plix! Eu não sei escrever o nome dele!),que aproveitou para convidar os alunos para uma de suas festinhas.

Dentro do castelo, a professora e o aluno andavam rápido, tornando o fato de alcançá-los, impossível. Bem, aparentemente impossível.

A professora disse a senha e subiu junto com o loiro (e uma ruiva, de quebra) para a sala do diretor. Bateu na porta e a abriu.

- Professor, vim trazer o autor de tamanha bader...- Mas parou no meio da frase,ao notar que havia mais uma pessoa ali.

- Que faz aqui,Julyanna?

- Bem,o Jack não pensou em tudo sozinho,sabe?

O loiro a fitou,ligeiramente curioso.

- Minerva,creio que uma conversa com eles seria mais do que suficiente.

- Mas,professor,eles...- Dumbledore fez sinal para os dois se sentaram nas poltronas que haviam em frente a sua mesa(o que obrigou Minerva a sair da sala), e os estudou através de seu oclinhos de meia-lua.

No exato minuto em que a porta fora fechada, os alunos desataram a falar, tentando se explicar.

- Basta,senhores. – Os dois encararam o bondoso diretor,que os estudava atentamente.- Não importa quem começou,mas sim o fato de terem feito tal...manifestação.

- Mas o Snap mereceu!

- Professor Snap,Julyanna. A situação seria digna de suspensão,no entanto...a idéia foi no mínimo interessante. Digam-me, de onde ela veio?

Os dois se entreolharam.

- Bem,eu...

- Na verdade eu falei pra Julyanna fazer isso. Eu sei que sou diferente da maioria da casa, mas nunca foi com a cara do... hã...professor Snap. E a Juh levou uma detenção injusta, então, eu...

- Tentou resolver a situação. Entendo. Sim?

- Porque não pode fazer manifestação aqui? É uma escola, não? Portanto deveria ser permitido que

- "Eventos" como esse ocorressem, eu sei. Porém, existe o conselho da escola. - Dumbledore os fitou atentamente, antes de continuar – Que desaprovaria a atitude, além é claro, de exigirem no mínimo, uma suspensão. – Os dois se fitaram horrorizados. – No entanto, os senhores estão livres de quaisquer detenções que viriam a levar. – Disse Dumbledore,sorrindo bondosamente.

Os dois saíram da sala, atônitos. Julyanna olhou para o loiro:

- Jack, eu...

- A gente se fala depois. – E quando a ruiva olhou para o lado, o loiro já não estava mais a mão no bolso,no intuito de pegar sua varinha,mas puxou um outro objeto. Olhou para o colar. De quem seria? Como fora parar ali? A menina o colocou no pescoço. O pingente contrastava com a pele alva. A garota o pegou, parando de andar,por breves instantes.O pingente era em formato de coração e pequeno. Bem pequeno.


	18. Chapter 18: Sonhos

Capítulo 17:Sonhos

O dia amanheceu cinzento, com nuvens negras rondando o castelo, mas essa era apenas mais uma paisagem. Uma ruiva chorava em sua cama, deixando o travesseiro completamente... molhado. (n.a.: Clap,clap,clap!som de palmas Obrigada,obrigada...eu sei que sou genial! ataque de Sirius Black). Porque fizeram isso com ela? Porque a feriram de maneira tão sórdida e cruel? O que havia feito para merecer aquilo?

Mais lágrimas manchavam o travesseiro.

Sentado numa poltrona, de frente para a lareira, ele pensava. Porque a vida fora tão injusta e cruel? Porque tirara dele a única pessoa que realmente o amava? Ah, se soubessem da verdade... talvez mudasse...Porque ele aparecera ali? Olhou para o corte em seu braço... lembranças...passado recente. O garoto fechou os olhos.

Encarava a lareira já há algum tempo,quando ouviu passos e alguém se sentou ao lado.

- Não consegue dormir também?

- É.

- Eu tava pensando se...

- Schiii...acho que se tive silêncio talvez eu volte a dormir.

- Mas,Pâm,eu...

- Harry,por favor. Eu gostaria de um pouco de silêncio. – Pediu a morena encarando belos olhos verdes.

Em algum lugar do castelo...

Ao abrir a porta se deparou com um lindo caminho,com orquídeas delimitando seu espaço e o seguiu até a janela. Ao erguer a cabeça,se deparou com um emaranhado de cabelos ruivos e uma mesa de dois lugares. O ruivo a fitava apreensivo.

- Que lindo.

- ah,eu só queria comemorar nosso aniversário de um jeito...

- Romântico. – Completou a menina e um sorriso brotou nos lábios do garoto,que puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

Seu sonho estava agitado...

Andava por um corredor escuro. Ouviu seu nome e virou-se. Notou que um homem se aproximava, mas não pôde ver seu rosto.

- Foi você quem fez isso? – Perguntou o estranho, lhe mostrando uma foto de uma mulher com manchas pelo rosto,como se tivessem colocado-o em chamas e ao invés de cabelos,apresentava cobras.

Não respondeu. Correu até a escada, quando o homem o fez parar. Aproximou-se lentamente... abaixou pra ficar de sua altura,que a julgar pela aparência era uma criança.Era a criança. E tornou a perguntar:

- Foi você?

A criança balançou a cabeça e o homem puxou a varinha, apontando diretamente pra ela.

- _Foi você?_

Mas ao invés de responder, a criança desatou a correr e alcançaria a porta, se não fosse o homem pegá-la e levá-la a um quarto. Era escuro. Bem escuro.

- Me solta! Não fui eu!Põe eu no chão. – O homem atendeu ao pedido da criança, mas tornou a falar:

- Peça desculpa a Elisabeth.

- Não.

- Ela é a sua mãe e não gostaria nada de saber que foi você quem...

- Ela não é minha mãe! Minha mãe morreu! – O homem se aproximou perigosamente.

- Ela é a sua mãe e trate já de pedir desculpas. Vamos! – O estranho pegou sua mãozinha e puxou a criança, mas esta pegou algo e bateu no homem com toda força que conseguira reunir. Ele parou e levou a criança a força, pra fora da casa. Pararam próximos a um barril de água. Pegou a criança no colo, que se debatia. Se o conhecia bem, sabia que esta prestes a sofrer. Mergulhou a cabeça do pequeno (a), até que ficasse sem ar.

- Vai pedir desculpa?

- Não!

Voltava a mergulhar. Ficou nisso até se cansar. Ergueu a criança.

- Acho que foi o suficiente! Agora volte lá pra dentro e...

- Ela é nojenta! Ela não presta! Eu odeio ela!Odeio! Ela não é minha mãe! Ela é uma velha coró que não pensa! Ela é uma morcega! Um inferi!

O homem aparatou com a criança para o quarto escuro. Prendeu suas mãozinhas em grilhões de ferro(algemas), juntamente com seus pés. Pegou um chicote (desses que os senhores usavam para bater em seus escravos) e bateu na criança, que não derramou uma lágrima se quer.

Abriu os olhos. Podia ver o sol nascendo. Uma lágrima escorreu por sua face. Olhou novamente para o local... Estava marcado. Para sempre.

N.A.: Sobre a "n.a." lá de cima...aquela que eu falo do Sirius Black,sacas? Então...eu não tava com muita criatividade quando comecei a escrever esse capítulo,por isso eu apelei pro "óbvio"(lógico,que se ela chorou,estava molhado.).


	19. Chapter 19:desastrosos ou amorosos?

Capítulo 18: Encontros... desastrosos ou seria amorosos?

"Nunca mais eu durmo até tarde!" Pensou enquanto caminhava (atrasada) para a sala. Mas, como ninguém nunca está sozinho, pôde contemplar um vulto parado próximo a sua sala. Caminhou lentamente até ele. Ou ela. Ou...

- Bom-dia.

Encarou belos olhos azuis.

- Bom – dia. Ta atrasado também ou se perdeu mesmo?

- Na verdade, eu vim falar com a profª.McGonagal.

- Ah.

- Atrasada?

- Ahan.E por que você sumiu?

- Eu não sumi, eu...Meu...eu tive uns assuntos mais urgentes pra resolver.

- Assuntos mais urgentes?

O loiro confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e se aproximou perigosamente. A ruiva pôde fitar seus belos olhos a menos de cinco centímetros de si, quando o inevitável aconteceu. Sentiu lábios pressionados contra os seus. Tentou resistir (batendo nos braços que a seguravam),mas foi em vão. O doce beijo, aquele (o sonho mais doce dos amantes) fora provado mais uma vez. Uma única vez. Única.

Era incrível como nunca repara (antes) que Hogwarts tinha milhões de alunos e entre tantos, ela tinha que esbarrar nele.

- Por que você não olha por on...ah,tinha que ser a pobretona!

- Bom-dia pra você também, doninha ambulante.

- Dobre a língua quando falar de mim, Weasley!

- Uia! Ficou nervosinho, foi?

- Não é da sua conta! E se eu tivesse nervoso, você não estaria aí, de pé, falando p (palavrão).

- Eu não falo merda! – Exclamou a ruiva, indignada.

- Deve ser culpa da comida de baixa qualidade que vocês comem, sabe? Ela deve alterar seu cérebro e fazer você falar idiotices.

- Escuta aqui, seu... - Mas a ruiva jamais terminou a frase, pois sentiu que estava sendo empurrada. Suas costas tocaram a fria parede e ela sentiu lábios sendo colados aos seus. Malfoy a beijava. Odiou chegar a essa conclusão, mas simplesmente não conseguiu evitar. Tentou empurrá-lo, mas o loiro era mais forte que ela(devido a prática de quadribol).

No final do corredor, os olhos de uma certa loira se encheram de lágrimas. Ela saiu correndo o mais depressa possível.

N.A.: Capítulo curto??? Siiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmm!!! Era pra mostrar o 1º beijo do Draco e da Gina.


	20. Chapter 20: Visita Indesperada

Capítulo 19: Visita inesperada

O dia amanheceu chuvoso e pequenos flocos de neve caíam, enfeitando o jardim da escola. Mal acabara de acordar, alguém chamou seu nome.

- Sim?

- Sua mãe quer vê-la, senhorita Pardo.(n.a.: Não lembro se usei em algum capítulo o sobrenome "Chase",mas o fato que a personagem não tem mais esse sobrenome,o.k.?) Ela está na escola.

- Ah... o que??? – Perguntou a ruiva extremamente chocada. – O que ela faz aqui?

- Diz que precisa conversar urgente com a senhorita. É um assunto muito importante.

Julyanna olhou de Gina para Pâmela.

- Bem...

- Vai lá.

A ruiva J encarou a morena.

- Vai você.

- Ela é a sua mãe,poxa! Por mais que vocês briguem, é ela quem te apoiará quando você precisar.

- Já disse,Pâmela.Vai lá você,já que...

- Disse o que? – Perguntou Mione se se sentando à mesa de café da manhã da Grifinória.

Enquanto Gina lhe explicava a situação, Julyanna fitou insistentemente um certo sonserino que lia um papel,provavelmente uma carta,muito concentrado.

- E é por isso que você deveria ir.

- Dobby vai com a senhorita.

Julyanna encarou o elfo.

- Boa-aula pra vocês. – Disse a menina se despedindo dos amigos e se encaminhando para a sala de Dumbledore.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack observava a foto,como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Vamo,cara! As aulas já começaram!

Guardou-a nos bolsos das vestes e subiu para primeira aula do dia.

Enquanto isso...

- O Dobby disse que o senhor que...- A menina parou de falar ao ver a cena :

Sua mãe,cantora famosa,tomando chá com o diretor da mais famosa escola de magia e bruxaria da Inglaterra e conversando como se fossem velhos amigos. A ruiva pigarreou.

- Ah,sim.Sente-se,Julyanna.

- Professor,eu...

- Bem, acho que é melhor deixá-las a sós,não? – Dumbledore disse e piscou para Alma, saindo da sala.

- Meu bebê!!! – Disse Alma abraçando a filha.

- Mãe,mãe...eu não consigo respirar!!!!

Alma soltou a filha e a examinou de cima a baixo, para concluir :

- Julyanna!!! Você não se parece nem um pouco... comigo! Esse cabelo quebrado, essas unhas... roídas!! E essa pele seca? O que você anda fazendo, hein??? Cadê aquela meninha que adorava usar meus perfumes??

- Eu tenho que estudar,sabe,mãe? Se a senhora não reparou estamos numa escola.

- É claro que estamos numa escola! – Alma disse mexendo os braços energicamente. – Onde mais eu poderia te encontrar? Bom,mas eu vim aqui para conversarmos.

Julyanna encarou a mãe. A última vez que disse isso,Alma estava se separando do marido e levando a filha embora do país que tão bem conhecia.

- Filha,precisamos ter uma conversa de mulher pra mulher!

- E o que viemos fazendo todos esses anos? Conversando de gorila pra gorila?

- Não me responda,Julyanna Pardo Rey. O assunto é complicado...

- Mais que você? – Perguntou a ruiva,para que somente ela ouvisse.

- ...Castelos,festas,magia...

- Mãe, a senhora ta doente?

Alma fitou a filha horrizada.

- Não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse???

- Bem,eu...fala.

- Estou namorando. – Alma disse,sorrindo.

- Com quem?

- Com Robert Parkinson.

- O pai da Pansy?

- Ele mesmo. Sabe ele é tão...

Julyanna a fitou por breves minutos,logo se levantando e procurando por...

- Onde estão as câmeras? Eu não to achando,mamãe. Cadê? – Disse a ruiva procurando por todo o escritório. – Isso é uma pegadinha,né?

- Filha,volte aqui. Isso é sério,meu amor.

- A senhora só pode ta brincando!

- Você vai gostar dele.

- Com tanto homem no mundo, a senhora tinha que escolher logo ele?

- Chega de reprovações, mocinha! Darei um jantar amanhã a noite, só para amigos, e claro,você deve ir.

- Por que um...

- Para apresentar Robert a família,Julyanna.

O sinal bateu. Seu tempo de conversa com sua mãe acabou.A ruiva saiu atônita da sala do diretor,seguida por sua mãe,que não parava de dar autógrafos aos seus colegas,que agora mudavam de sala. Chegaram ao lotado corredor.

- Tchau,meu bebê. – Disse Alma se despedindo da filha,que tinha uma expressão de tédio no rosto enquanto recebia o abraço.Mas sua expressão mudou da água pro vinho,ao notar um sorriso sincero de alguém que passava por ali na hora e presenciou a cena.

- Tchau,mamãe.

E Alma passou por entre os milhares de estudantes que saíram em seu encalço,na esperança de conseguir um autógrafo.

Enquanto isso,no salão comunal...

Os amigos estudavam,pois as provas estavam perto e as meninas tinham o NOM pra fazer. Harry a fitava,quando a morena(sem tirar os olhos do papel),perguntou:

- Que foi?

Harry tirou uma caixinha de veludo do bolso e perguntou:

- Quer namorar comigo?

- Quem? Eu?

- Não, a minha mãe! – Disse Julynna,que chegou a tempo de ouvir o pedido.

- Pára! – Pediu Mione.

- Desculpa!

- É lógico que sim,meu amor!

- Você é perfeita!

- Bobo!

Beijo.Queijo.Beijo.Amor.Razão.Paixão.Loucura.Amor.


	21. Chapter 21: Malfoy X Weasley

Capítulo 20: Malfoy X Weasley

Castelo de Hogwarts, 8: 15

A ruiva estava sentada no corredor,com as pernas esticadas,pensando na cena que presenciara. Sua mãe simplesmente lhe pediu o impossível. Já não bastava aturar a barbie durante as aulas,teria de fazê-lo nas férias também?

Alguém caíra no chão. Na verdade,tropeçara em seus pés,e a ruiva nem notara.

- Obrigado pela ajuda.

A menina virou-se e fitou belos alhos azuis.

- Ah,eu...desculpa.

- Ah. – Disse o garoto se sentando ao seu lado.

- Se você tivesse que aturar a barbie durante as férias,o que faria?

- Pularia da torre de Astronomia.

Julyanna fez menção de se levantar, mas o rapaz a segurou.

- Por quê?

- Adivinha. Eu te dou um sapo de chocolate se você adivinhar.

- Sua mãe ta namorando o pai dela.

- Como sabe? – Perguntou à ruiva encarando-o.

- Ela ficou me enchendo o saco, falando desse jantar.

- Ah.

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar.

- To ouvindo.

- Olha pra mim, Julyanna. – Jack puxou o rosto da menina, fazendo-a fitá-lo. A distância entre os dois já não existia mais. Um beijo.Ardente.Desejado.Fulgás. A ruiva voltou a fitá-lo. Jack tirou uma caixinha do bolso.

- Jack, olha eu realmente não tenho todo tem... - Começara a ruiva, mas foi interrompida.

- Você sabe que eu te amo!

- Ta.

- E você fica assim?

- E como você queria que eu ficasse?

- Feliz.

- Eu não to num bom momento.

- Eu não fui pago pra lhe dizer isso!

Julyanna encarou Jack.

- Você me...ama?

- Sim.

- Eu...

- Escuta, eu só precisava dizer isso, o.k.? Não agüentava mais pensar em você o dia inteiro, sem que você soubesse. Boa-noite. – O loiro se levantou, mas...

- Espera!

Ele parou, mas não se virou.

- Jack,eu...eu te amo.

O loiro se virou e a encarou.

- Sabe,esse não é o tipo de coisa que...

- De verdade.

- Boa-noite.

E foi andando até seu dormitório,deixando uma ruiva incrédula pra trás.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A rixa Malfoy x Weasley perdurava por séculos.Ninguém sabia como e porque começara,o que sabiam era que nem Malfoy suportava Weasley e nem Weasley suportava Malfoy. Fosse pela arrogância,fosse pelo dinheiro(ou falta dele) ou fosse pelo que fosse.

Acontece que nem sempre essas rixas são boas assim. Não quando dois jovens se apaixonam. Um mês. Um mês depois daquele beijo e ainda pensam um no outro. Se descobrem apaixonados...e agora? Dar uma chance ao coração ou...perder seu amor para sempre?

"Por que Weasley? Por que você fez isso comigo? Que feitiço lançou para eu gostar de você? To perdido! Um Malfoy e uma Weasley...por que eu? Não estava contente com o Potter, tinha que fazer o mesmo comigo? Isso é um jogo,certo? E logo acabará,não é mesmo? Eu...não...consigo! Simplesmente não posso te esquecer,porque eu...me apaixonei por você!"

Pensamentos de Malfoy

"Idiota! Idiota! Como você pôde,Gina???? Ele é...lindo,charmoso,sedutor...ai! Droga! Que coração burro! Uma Weasley apaixonada por um Malfoy! Era só o que me faltava! Ele é digno de ódio e não de...amor. Eu mereço! Não,eu devo merecer...mais ele é tão...diferente dos outros! Quando ta sozinho nem parece um Malfoy. É só um garoto que gosta daqui e que gosta de ser monitor...é,Malfoy! Cadê aquela loira,a Parkinson,pra te cercar toda hora? Por que eu posso me aproximar de você? Aliás...por que você? Entre todos os garotos existentes na face da terra,eu tinha que me apaixonar logo...por você? Tinha???"

Pensamentos de Weasley.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logo caiu a noite e a bela menina adormecera...tornara a sonhar.

Andava pela mesma casa.Novamente. Desceu as escadas e foi para a mesa, jantar...provocações...

- Aquela mulher me deixava louco! Era uma verdadeira cadela!

Ouvia tudo calado (a). Sua comida parecia extremamente interessante.

- Kate era mesmo um tormento,não?

- Ah,se era.Mas deixemos isso de lado. Conhecer você foi a melhor coisa que já me acontecera.

Ouvira seu nome. Encarou sua madrasta,que pelo visto esperava uma resposta.

- Gostou ou não da comida?

- Não.

Seu pai o observava atentamente.

- Bom,eu achei que gostasse de lasa...

- Não foi você que fez,foi?

- Claro que foi,meu amor. – O garoto arqueou as sobrancelhas ao som dessa expressão.- Por que,hã? Sinceramente pensei que gostasse de lasanha de espina...

- Pois pensou errado. Isso aqui ta parecendo...- Disse enquanto mexia na comida com o garfo. – Titica de galinha. Ah,não! Desculpe...você deve ter posto seu cérebro ao invés de espinafre!

- Peça desculpas!

- Deixe,querido,ele só está...

- Você não é e nunca será minha mãe,ouviu bem?

- Claro,meu anjo. Queria apenas...

- Me agradar? Rá! – Disse irritado,empurrando o prato pra longe. – Minha mãe era milhões de vezes melhor que você!

- Olha,eu entendo que ainda sinta dor por sua mãe estar morta,e eu nem...

- Você a matou!

- Como disse? – Perguntara seu pai.

- Querido,ele só está um pou...

- Sua comensal da morte idiota! Acha que sou o que? Seu boneco,pra você contar men...

- Venha aqui!

Encarou seu pai,que estava furioso.

- Olha,não tenho culpa se sua mãe era realmente uma cadela,que...

- Cadela é você! – Disse se levantando com estrépito. Subiu as escadas,mas não chegou ao seu quarto.

- Desça agora e diga que você...

- Sente muito?

- Exatamente.Anda! Agora!

- Não. Ela não é nada minha! Nada! Não passa de uma cadela metida a comensal da morte que acha que pode tomar o lugar da minha mãe!

- Já chega! Vou te ensinar a respeitar as pessoas dessa casa! – O pai gritou,puxando seu braço e jogando no chão frio do mesmo quarto escuro.Novamente. Amarrou suas mãos e seus pés e o suspendeu no ar(as algemas eram presas por uma corda que era amarrada no teto).

Logo, sua camisa fora rasgada e suas costas ardiam,devido ao peso do chicote sob elas.

- Grita,moleque!Anda! Não sente dor?

Suas costas estavam marcadas(perfeitamente pelo chicote) e a dor já era alucinante,mas não iria gritar.Não podia. Não iria demonstrar fraqueza. Não tinha medo. Apanharia o quanto fosse,sem jamais abrir a boca.

- Grite!!!

Lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. Tanta...falta. Seu corpo fez uma baque surdo ao cair no chão. Ouviu a porta se fechar a sua frente. Já não estava preso mais.Fitou seus pulsos.

Aos poucos seu sangue escorria pelo chão. Não conseguia se mexer. Sabia que...ah! Se soubesse de alguma coisa...Adormeceu no chão frio do mesmo quarto escuro. Novamente.


	22. Chapter 22: Inalcanzable

Capítulo 21: Inalcanzable

_**Legenda:**_ Letra original da música

(Letra traduzida)

Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez

Descifrando tu silencio

Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel

Pero pierdo en el intento

Y por más que busco darte amor

Nunca te fijaste en mi

Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti

(Te sinto tão distante e ao mesmo tempo tão perto

Decifrando seu silêncio

Então me imagino fazendo parte dos seus sentimentos

Mas me arruino nesse propósito

E por mais que eu procuro te dar amor

(Você) nunca me nota

Se soubesse que posso morrer por você

Por você...)

Nevava,mas eles não estavam nem aí. Brincavam e riam como duas se não houvesse amanhã. Eram o mundo um do outro e se amavam.Muito.

- Oi.

O loiro não respondeu de imediato.

- Oi. Que faz aqui?

- Vim ver você. – Respondeu a ruiva com um sorriso maroto. O loiro a fitou. A ruiva sentou-se ao seu lado,embaixo da árvore.

- E então?

Foi surpreendida por um beijo. Inebriante.

- Não foi uma boa idéia vir aqui.

- Por que não?

- Porque...- Disse o loiro se aproximando – eu posso ser perigoso,sabe? – Gina se arrepiou ao ouvir isso,mas no instante seguinte pedia para Draco parar de lhe fazer cócegas.

Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante

Un amor casi imposible

Invisible como el aire

Eres tan inalcanzable, tan sublime como un ángel

Un amor casi imposible

Como fuego que no arde

Te me as vuelto inalcanzable...inalcanzable

(Inalcançável como uma estrela, tão distante

Um amor quase impossível

Invisível como o ar

Você é tão inalcançável

Tão sublime como um anjo

Um amor quase impossível

Como fogo que não queima

Você se tornou inalcançável

Inalcançável...)

Finalmente a ruiva conseguiu respirar. Olhou pra cima e viu um céu azul. Bonito.

- Vamos.- disse a ruiva se levantando. Mas o loiro não se mexeu. – Draco...- Gina se ajoelhou em frente ao loiro,que a fitava intensamente. – Que aconteceu?

A pergunta pareceu ecoar na cabeça de Draco,que a fitava preocupado.A abraçou:

- Te amo,pequena.- Sussurrou em seu ouvido. Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

Vivo en la vereda de tu soledad

Cuando alguien te lastima

Y ya no se decirte que no hay nadie más

Que te ame sin medida

Como duele verte suspirar por quien no te hace feliz

Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti

(Sigo vivendo no rumo da sua solidão

Quando alguém te magoa

Que vontade de te dizer que não há ninguém mais

Que te ame sem medidas

Como dói te ver suspirar

Por quem não te faz feliz

Se soubesse que posso morrer por você

Por você...)

Recebera aquela carta pela manhã.Junto com ela,um lírio. Olhou para a mesa da Sonserina.O fitou e viu um sorriso brincar em seus lábios. Um sorriso completamente...sincero.

" Gina,

Encontre-me na torre de astronomia.Hoje á noite. Preciso te ver. Preciso de você.Na verdade,sempre precisei...mas nunca tive coragem pra admitir...

Te amo

Draco Mlfoy"

A ruiva foi. Ao entrar,o encontrou sentado no parapeito da janela. Ia falar,mas o loiro se virou e a viu. A abraçou. Gina sentiu um aperto no coração. Como se fosse perdê-lo...

Beijaram-se ardentemente.Fulgás.Desejo.Luxúria.Paixão.Loucura.Amor.

- Quero você,Gina.

- Eu também...

Draco a fitou.

- Não como está pensando,pequena.

- Eu não to...

- Vem comigo. – Disse o loiro,puxando-a pela mão.

Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante

Un amor casi imposible

Invisible como el aire

Eres tan inalcanzable, tan sublime como un ángel

Un amor casi imposible

Como fuego que no arde

Te me as vuelto inalcanzable...inalcanzable

(Inalcançável como uma estrela tão distante

Um amor quase impossível

Invisível como o ar

Você é tão inalcançável)

Gina o seguiu até o dormitório da sonserina,mas parou ao constatar onde estava.Encarou um belo par de olhos azuis azincentados.

- Eu não vou...

- Ta tudo bem. – O loiro sussurrou em seu ouvido e no instante seguinte, Gina achava-se no salão comunal da Sonserina. Draco caminhou até um ponto e abriu uma porta.A ruiva pôde contemplar um quarto amplo,com decoração verde e prata e uma escravinha,que ficava de frente para a janela,antes de sentir o loiro beijando seu pescoço. Virou-se.Beijaram-se.

- Draco,eu...

O loiro a encarou.

- Se você não quiser,eu não...

- Ta tudo bem.

E Gina Weasley teve sua primeira vez.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também.

- Nada vai mudar isso.

- Nunca!

Beijaram-se.

Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante

Un amor casi imposible

Invisible como el aire

Eres tan inalcanzable, tan sublime como un ángel

Un amor casi imposible

Como fuego que no arde

Te me as vuelto inalcanzable...inalcanzable...

Inalcanzable...

Inalcanzable...

(Tão sublime como um anjo

Um amor quase impossível

Como fogo que não queima

Você se tornou inalcançável

Inalcançável...

Inalcançável...

Inalcançável...

Inalcançável...)

Passos ecoavam no instituto mungos e como por impulso abriu a porta e pôde vê-lo. Deitado numa das camas,lá estava...Draco Malfoy. Ao seu nado,Narcissa lia alguma coisa.Parecia um livro.

Aproximou-se e o loiro a fitou com curiosidade.

- Oi.

- Oi.

- Não se lembra de mim?

- Sinceramente?

A ruiva acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Não.Quem é você?

Inalcansável


	23. Chapter 23: Lembranças

Capítulo 22 : Lembranças...

Gina estava perplexa. "Como assim,ele não lembra de mim?"

- Draco,eu sou a sua namo...

- O que ela está fazendo aqui???

Era Pansy,que entrava na enfermaria, acompanhada de Narcissa.Draco se pronunciou:

- Quem é ela? – Perguntou,apontando para Pansy.

- Ela é uma garota muito cha...

- Como não lembra de mim,Dracuxo? Sou sua namorada.

Narcissa e Gina a fitaram estranhamente. O mundo de Gina simplesmente...desabou e ninguém se dera conta disso,até que...

Salão Comunal da Grifinória...

- Como assim???

- É gente. È como contei a vocês.

- Bom,eu...

- Olá,Uon-uon! Ainda não esqueci da aquela noite,viu? – Lilá passou falando isso em alto e bom som.

Hermione encarou Rony.

- Eu deveria saber de alguma coisa?

- Que é isso,Mione...eu nunca...

- Amei seu beijo,Rony! – Lilá disse,perto da mesa deles.

Mione falou,com as lágrimas nos olhos...

- Me trair,Rony? Logo com...com ela? – Falou correndo em direção ao dormitório.

- Mione!!! – Rony saiu atrás dela,com Pâmela em seu encalço.

- Parece um complô,sabia? – Disse Julyanna,pensativa.

- Um o que? – Perguntaram os outros dois em coro.

- A barbie loira oxigenada diz ao Malfoy que ela é namorada dele!E depois vem a bolinha quicante da Lilá dizer que ela ta de caso com o seu irmão! – E a ruiva J falara isso bem alto.

- Bolinha quicante?

- Que quica,mas nunca pára em lugar nenhum! – Julyanna aumentara o tom de voz.Gina e Harry se entreolharam preocupados.

- Quem você pensa que...

- Mais agora que você falou nisso,Gina,eu me lembro que a vaca loira me pediu ajuda,dia desses...

FLASHBACK ON (n.j.: Ai que emoção! Meu flashback!!!! som de pulinhos) (n.h.: Pq eu sou jogado pra escanteio? faz biquinho) (n.a.: Bom,Harry,porque nessa fic vc não é principal!) (n.r/m: Mais nós somos!!! Yes! fazem dancinha de comemoração) (n.a.: O.k,gente boa,vamos lá!) (n.d.: Pq eu fiquei sem memória?) (n.a.: Eu disse : "Vamos lá!" E eu sou a autora da fic,ora essa! Eu escrevo o que bem entender!!!)

FLASHBACK ON

_A ruiva andava apressada pelos corredores,quando sentiu alguém lhe dar um puxão e ao se virar pra ver quem era,seu queixo caiu._

_- O que você quer?_

_- Sua ajuda._

_- Você bebeu ou cheirou o perfume?_

_Ali,na sua frente estava nada mais,nada menos do que Pansy Parkinson. E a loira lhe pedia ajuda._

_- Escuta,não custumo ajudar pessoas como...- a olhou de cima a baixo – como você._

_- O que? Paty?_

_- Não,sem cérebro._

_- Mais eu tenho cérebro._

_- Na verdade,você tem outra coisa no lugar dele._

_Demoraram longos dez minutos até que a loira entendesse o que aquilo queria dizer!_

_- Ah! Como você é malvada!_

_- Eu? Malvada? Pois bem,barbie,fale. Quer ir ao shopping comigo?_

_- Bem,eu..._

_Naquele exato momento,Blaise passava pelo mesmíssimo corredor...sozinho.O que era estranho. Blaise Zabine...sozinho e aquela hora da noite._

_- Zabine! – Exclamou a ruiva,o que fez o moreno encarar as duas ruivas. – Vamos ao shopping?_

_- Pra que?_

_- Pra comprar um cérebro pra Pansy!_

_Blaise desatou a rir. _

_- Não,eu falo sério._

_- Ta._

_- Quem sabe a gente não acha uma liquidação???_

FLASHBACK OFF

- Então era isso!

- De onde você tirou essa?

- Do cérebro? Bem,eu apenas sugeri.Ela vive no shopping,não?

Harry ria,enquanto Gina pensava.

- Bem,eu vou dormir. Ou tentar,pelo menos. – Gina disse se levantando.

- Bom,Harry. Como estamos?

- Com uma amiga sofrendo e um casal terrivelmente...

- COMO ISSO ACONTECEU????

- Brigado!

- Ora,olá,Rony!

Dormitório masculino da sonserina...

- Mas você só gosta dela porque é namorada do Malfoy!

- Na verdade,não,Blaise!

O moreno o fitou.

- Eu livrei Gina das garras da Natalie e ajudei-a a conquistar nosso querido amigo.

- Você me espanta,caro Jack.

- E ainda ganhei 100 galeões de lambuja.- O loiro fitou o moreno,que estava sem camisa,sentado em sua cama de dossel. – Que foi?

- Me apiaxonei.

- VOCÊ O QUE?

- É cara,eu me com ela várias vezes.Parece ser legal.

- E quem seria?

- Luna.

- A lunática da Lovegood?

- É.Depois de um tempo, agente acostuma com as asneiras que ela fala.

Jack encara Blaise perplexo.

- O maior pegador de Hogwarts apaixonado?

Blaise fez aquela cara como quem diz : "Eu não tive culpa de nada! Sou tão inocente,quanto você!"

- Malfoy com amnésia e você apaixonado! Tsc,tsc,tsc...Salazar deve estar se revirando no túmulo!

- Falando no Malfoy,acha que devemos ajudar quem? A Pansy ou a Gina?

- A Gina. A Pansy é muito burra.

Dormitório feminino da Grifinória...

Gina se deitou,e puxou a cortina. Puxou uma caixa grande debaixo da cama.Abriu.Lá estava todos os presentes trocados durante o namoro,muitas fotos e...cartas.

_**Legenda:**_Letra original da música

(Letra traduzida)

**Nickelback - Photograph **

Look at this photograph

Everytime I do it makes me laugh

How did our eyes get so red

And what the hell is on Joey's head

And this is where I grew up

I think the present owner fixed it up

I never knew we'd ever went without

The second floor is hard for sneaking out

And this is where I went to school

Most of the time had better things to do

Criminal record says I broke in twice

I must have done it half a dozen times

I wonder if It's too late

Should I go back and try to graduate

Life's better now then it was back then

If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh God I

(Olhe para esta foto

Toda vez que eu olho, ela me faz rir

Como nossos olhos ficaram tão vermelhos?

E que diabos é aquilo na cabeça do Joey?

Este é o lugar onde eu cresci

Eu acho que o atual proprietário já consertou

Eu nunca soube que nós nunca ficamos sem

É difícil fugir do segundo andar

Este é o lugar onde eu estudei

Na maior parte do tempo eu tinha coisas melhores pra

fazer

Fichas criminais dizem que eu invadi propriedade duas

vezes

Eu devo ter feito isso umas seis vezes

Eu me pergunto se é muito tarde

Devo voltar e tentar me formar?

A vida é melhor agora do que era antes

Se eu fosse eles, não me deixaria entrar)

A ruiva puxou um álbum, onde colocara as fotos que tiraram juntos. Eram muitas.Milhares. Talvez... Milhões. E como elas traziam tantas recordações... Gina ganhara uma máquina de Natal e a usara desde então. Draco ficava simplesmente lindo nelas. Parou em uma página onde tinha quatro fotos (n.a.:duas em uma página e duas em outra,sabe?) e olhou para a primeira.

Era Draco que sorria e lhe acenava. A de baixo era dela, com luvas e casacos e touca e sorria freneticamente, com as mãos na cintura. Olhou para a outra página.A foto de cima era dos dois.Draco a abraçava por trás. E sorriam. Ele dava aquele seu típico sorriso misterioso. E ela sorria...feliz. Uma lágrima se refugiou no canto de seu olho,mas logo escorreu por sua face,molhando a foto.

Every memory of looking out the back door

I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

(Toda lembrança de vigiar a porta de trás

Eu deixava o álbum de fotos espalhado no chão do meu

quarto

É difícil de dizer

É hora de dizer

Adeus, Adeus

Toda lembrança de sair pela porta da frente

Eu encontrei a foto do amigo que eu estava procurando

É difícil de dizer

É hora de dizer

Adeus, Adeus)

Lembrava-se bem daquela foto.Aquela que estava com Draco e ela sorria feliz e ele,misterioso.

FLASHBACK ON

_Estavam no jardim e nevava.Muito.A ruiva estava correndo em sua direção,com algo nas mãos. Ela o alcançou. _

_- Olha,Draco._

_- O que...uma máquina?_

_- Sim. Vamos tirar fotos?_

_Ele a fitou seriamente._

_- E por que eu faria isso,Weasley?_

_Gina o encarou. No mesmo instante lágrimas escorreram por sua face rosada.Malfoy a abraçou,dizendo..._

_- Perdão,pequena. Não foi minha intenção._

_- Eu achei que não gostasse mais de mim. – Ela disse chorosa._

_Ele soltou-a,pegou seu rosto,com as duas mãos e:_

_- Eu te amo,Gina. Nunca se esqueça disso,aconteça o que acontecer._

_- O que quer dizer com is..._

_Mas Malfoy tomara a máquina de suas mãos e tirava fotos suas a uma certa distância. Ela correu e ele saiu em disparada,com a máquina nas mãos._

We used to listen to the radio

And sing along with every song we know

We said someday we'd find out how it feels

To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Kim's the first girl I kissed

I was so nervous that I nearly missed

She's had a couple of kids since then

I haven't seen her since God knows when

Oh God I

Every memory of looking out the back door

I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

Nós costumávamos ouvir o rádio

E cantar junto com cada música que conhecíamos

Nós dissemos que um dia descobriríamos como é

Cantar para mais do que apenas o volante

Kim é a primeira garota que eu beijei

Eu estava tão nervoso que quase perdi o momento

Ela teve dois filhos desde então

Eu não tenho a visto desde Deus sabe quando

Toda lembrança de vigiar a porta de trás

Eu deixava o álbum de fotos espalhado no chão do meu

quarto

É difícil de dizer

É hora de dizer

Adeus, Adeus

Toda lembrança de sair pela porta da frente

Eu encontrei a foto do amigo que eu estava procurando

É difícil de dizer

É hora de dizer

Adeus, Adeus)

_Quando cansaram de correr, após muitas fotos tiradas,ele se deitou na neve e ela continou sentada. Ele falou, lembrando-se e tirando algo do bolso.Um..._

_- Rádio?_

_- Sim,meu anjo. _

_- Vamos ouvir._

_Draco o ligou e tocou "Photograph – Nickelback" e eles cantaram juntos.Tocaram uma porção de músicas e eles foram cantando..._

_Draco passou a fita-la e a beijou. Um beijo. Um romance.Um amor.Um só coração.Uma só alma._

FLASHBACK OFF

Gina ainda fitava a foto,enquanto lágrimas e lágrimas teimavam em escorrer por seu rosto,já molhado. Tinha certeza de as amigas estavam ali,ainda acordadas,pois ouvia a voz de Pâmela,mas não queria que elas a vissem chorando. Já bastava Mione. Ela se lembrou dessas cenas com todos os detalhes que lhes cabiam.Todos.Lembrara inclusive o gosto do beijo de Draco naquele dia.

I miss that town

I miss the faces

You can't erase

You can't replace it

I miss it now

I can't believe it

So hard to stay

Too hard to leave it

If I could relive those days

I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door

I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

(Eu sinto falta daquela cidade

Eu sinto falta dos rostos deles

Você não pode apagar

Você não pode substituir isso

Eu sinto falta agora

Não posso acreditar

Tão difícil de ficar

Muito difícil de partir

Se eu pudesse reviver aqueles dias,

Eu sei que uma coisa nunca mudaria

Toda lembrança de vigiar a porta de trás

Eu deixava o álbum de fotos espalhado no chão do meu

quarto

É difícil de dizer

É hora de dizer

Adeus, Adeus

Toda lembrança de sair pela porta da frente

Eu encontrei a foto do amigo que eu estava procurando

É difícil de dizer

É hora de dizer

Adeus, Adeus)

Ainda tinha aquelas lembranças bem vivas em sua memória,enquanto folheava o álbum. E ruins também.Lembrava-se de como Malfoy perdera a memória. Dissera que o pai queria vê-lo e partira para aparecer no hospital alguns dias depois. "O que ele andava fazendo? Por que tão calado? Por que tão...misterioso?" Sempre fugia do assunto quando lhe perguntava sobre o que era. E Pansy! Aquela barbie(como dizia Juh) lhe pagaria! Ah,se pagaria! Roubara seu namorado na maior cara dura! Como era atrevida!!

Sabia que no fundo,o loiro podia não se lembrar,mas seu coração se lembrava. Ficara surpreso por vê-la ali,mas ela sentiu que ele sabia sim quem ela era. Provavelmente seu pai,não aprovando o nmaoro,lançou-lhe um "Obliviate" e resolveu a situação.Mais lágrimas.Mais dor.Mais sofrimento.Mais lembranças.Mais sonhos.Mais amor.Uma coisa não mudaria nunca: Ela o amava e sentia que o sentimento era recípocro.

Look at this photograph

Everytime I do it makes me laugh

Everytime I do it makes me

Olhe para esta foto

Toda vez que eu olho, ela me faz rir

Toda vez que eu olho, ela me faz)

Olhou para a foto,onde os dois sorriam,felizes.


	24. Chapter 24: Brigas

Capítulo 23: Brigas

O dia amanheceu encoberto por nuvens. E na mesa de café da manhã da Grifinória...

- Bom-dia.

-Bom-dia.

A ruiva se sentou. Somente Pâmela,Harry e Rony estavam ali,tomando café. Julyanna perguntou:

- Que aconteceu ontem? – Ela disse mais pra Harry,porém Rony esbravejou:

- Mione realmente acredita que eu a traí.Ontem,depois do que Lilá falou,eu fui atrás dela e disse que era tudo mentira.E ela disse que se ninguém confirmasse ela acreditaria em mim,mas aí...confirmaram. Uma menina disse que viu Lilá numa sala,com a porta entreaberta ME beijando! – E deu um soco na mesa,fazendo respingar mingau.

Horário do almoço,mesa da sonserina...

Jack e Blaise combinavam os planos para reaproximar Gina de Malfoy...

- ...então aí,ele se lembrará dela. – Concluiu Jack bem a tempo,pois Pansy acabara de se juntar a eles,sentando de frente para Blaise.

- Bom-dia,garotos.

Sem resposta.

Pansy olhou de um para o outro :

- Que aconteceu?

- Eu disse que não era mais se meter nisso,não disse?

- Jack! Eu só quis...

- Você não tem escrúpulo. – Disse Blaise se levantando da mesa.

Uma semana depois...

Gina ia todos os dias ao hospital(fora liberada pelo professor Dumbledor ), e Luna ia junto. Quando chegava,encontrava sempre Blaise e Jack. Os três riam.Malfoy não os esquecera.A garota conversava horas a fio com ele,mas Malfoy,ao invés de se lembrar,parecia se encantar com ela cada vez mais.Admirava sua determinação,convicção e paixão ao contar as histórias pra ele.Certa vez disse:

- Esse seu namorado deve ser um cara de sorte!

"Ele não ta arrogante! Será que eu...quebrei isso?"

- É,ele tem sorte mesmo.

- Que foi? Você parece triste.

- Mesmo?

- Sim.

- Impressão sua. – A ruiva disse sorrindo amarelo. – Olha a hora! Tenho que ir.Tchau.- Draco pediu pra ela se aproximar e a beijou no rosto. A ruiva o fitou por breves instantes e saiu.

Rony e Mione ainda estavam brigados e Lilá estragava qualquer tentativa de reconciliação que os amigos faziam. Era péssimo. Parecia mesmo um complô contra eles. Ninguém merece. Ninguém mesmo.Julyanna resolveu investigar e descobriu que Lilá e umas meninas combinaram de melar mesmo o namoro dos dois,por pura e simples...inveja. Contou isso aos outros,certa noite,na torre da Grifinória...

- E elas vão pagar.

- É claro! – Simas e Dino disseram em coro.

- Que quer que eu faça,Juh?

Julyanna encarou Dino e disse:

- Nada. Vamos pensar(Eu,Harry,Pâmela e Luna) em alguma coisa e falaremos com vocês de novo,para pôr em prática.

- Aí,cada dia você leva alguma coisa.Um dia leva o álbum,no outro leva um objeto que ele lhe deu.E assim vai indo,até ele se lembrar. – Blaise conclui.Os três,Jack,Gina e Blaise se encontraram na sala precisa.Eles mostraram-lhe o plano. Ela perguntou cética:

- E por que vão me ajudar?

- Olha,conheço os Malfoy há anos.E Draco nunca foi tão feliz namorando alguém,como ele era quando namorava você.

- Então,vocês estão me ajudando só pra ver o seu ami...

- Gostamos de você.

Gina fitou Jack.

- Conhecemos alguém em comum.

- Quem?

- Alguém.

- E isso vai dar cer...

- Vai. O mede-bruxo disse que quando mais ajuda ele tiver,melhor vai ser e mais rápido ele poderá recuperar a memória.

A ruiva os fitou por instantes,fez mais algumas perguntas e os agradeceu.

A mesma casa.O mesmo quarto.Estava com o joelho doendo e acorrentado.Suas costas sangravam e o cara batia com o chicote. Sentia dor.Sentia-se humilhado. Horrível e num minuto estava sendo jogado dentro de uma banheira com sal grosso dentro.Tudo em si doía. Muito. Terror. Odiava o cara o tanto quanto pudesse lembrar.Era ruim demais.


	25. Chapter 25: Descobertas

Capítulo 24: Descobertas

Chovia e os alunos estavam dispostos a deitar em suas camas a assistir qualquer aula. Era meados de fevereiro e frio intenso continuava.

Situação dos personagens queridos...

Após um mês...

Rony e Mione finalmente reataram,mas Harry e Pâmela brigaram(porque Cho beijou Harry na frente dela) mas já reataram também,Blaise pediu Luna em namoro,que ficou muito feliz e aceitou o pedido,mesmo o garoto sendo :

1 – Galinha

2 – Sonserino

3 – Zuava demais com ela

Julyanna e Jack também brigaram(porque Natalie armou pra cima deles), na verdade,eles brigaram um pouco antes de Rony e Mione e reataram alguns dias atrás.(n.a.: Isso não ficou explícito na fic,mas Jack quis ajudar Gina para que Juh falasse com ele de novo,o que de fato aconteceu)

Nossa querida protagonista resolveu seguir o plano dos meninos e levou(durante um mês) a caixa toda...cada dia uma coisa e no último levou o álbum,que Draco via admirado...

- Uau! – parou um minuto – Eu sou o seu namorado?

- É.

- Verdade?

- Sim.

- Então,porque eu não me lembro disso?

- De nada?

- Bom...- fechou os olhos – tudo parece um filme mal feito.Embaçado.

Gina o fitou e não pôde segurar as lágrimas que desciam. Draco a fitou.

- Não chora.

Fez menção de limpar suas lágrimas,mas...

- Eu...desisto.

- Do que?

- De você. De tentar de fazer lembrar de tudo o que nós vivemos juntos! – Sua voz saiu embargada.Caíra no choro. Saiu da enfermaria,mas antes que pudesse abrir a porta,ouviu:

- Gina!

O fitou com o rosto molhado e ainda chorando.

- Eu...bem,eu...- respirou fundo – Eu me apaixonei por você.

A garota o fitou bem nos olhos e viu que era verdade.Mas ela não queria aquele garoto.Ela queria o velho Draco.Seu Draco. Abriu a porta e saiu sem olhar pra trás.

Estavam numa sala. O garoto ainda de costas e a garota sem saber o por que daquilo.

- Escuta,se eu...

Virou-se e encarou a ruiva.

- Eu não...

- É meu. – Disse apontando para o colar que ela usava.

- Mas eu...eu nunca...

- Você sonhava com torturas não é mesmo?

Ela o fitou,afirmando positivamente com a cabeça.

- Esse colar tem a capacidade de armazenar memórias.Somente do seu dono.

- E quando pretendia me contar?

- Talvez nunca,mas o fato é que eu preciso dele.

- Ta,mas me conta. Então era verdade?

- Sim.

- Quem fazia isso com você?

O garoto achou o chão interessantíssimo e o fitou atentamente.

- Meu pai. Escuita,isso é importante. Ele descobriu sobre nós.

- Ele o que?

- É. E ele é que nem o Malfoy e vai me matar se...

- Me deixa ver.

Jack a encarou perplexo.

- Me responda,então: Quem é minha irmã?

- Pâmela.

O garoto tirou as vestes,ficando só de calças.Ia falar,mas ouviu uma voz(conhecida) atrás de si:

- Então é isso que anda fazendo! Sujando o nome da família!


	26. Chapter 26: Tanta Saudade

Capítulo 25: Tanta Saudade

Jack sabia muito bem quem era e Julyanna pôde reconhecer o homem(pai) do garoto que a ensinou a amar.Ele gritava.

- O que pensa que é isso? Uma...

Jack apenas fitava Julyanna,sorrindo sinceramente.A ruiva J sentiu um aperto no coração...inexplicável...como se fosse perdê-lo.E não podia...o amava...lutara por ele.Jack a ensinara a amar.Julyanna olhou para a pessoa atrás do garoto,que a fitava sorridente e viu uma varinha apontada pra ele.

- Vamos,Jack! Saia da frente! Ela é como a mãe! Não presta!

Silêncio.Jack pensava.

- SAIA DA FRENTE!

Ao invés disso,Jack se pôs na frente de Julyanna,encarando o pai.

- Me mate,então!

- Não quero realmente fazer isso...

- Sempre quis!!! Desde que minha mãe MORREU! Anda! ME MATE no LUGAR DELA!!!!

Julyanna teve flashs de seus bons momentos de namoro...

_**Legenda**_: Letra original da música

**Wanessa Camargo - Tanta Saudade**

Eu nunca fui do tipo que se apaixonava assim

Eu não sabia que o amor mandava tanto em mim

Eu não pensava que eu seria o sonho de alguém

Agora em meu coração falta o seu amor

Falta essa paixão

Lembrava-se de como o odiava e nunca admitira que o amava e de como ele lhe ensinara tudo sobre o amor. Era orgulhosa demais pra admitir que sempre precisou dele por perto...

FLASHBACK ON

_- Não olha por onde anda,não?  
- Não. Na verdade não era eu que não tava olhando,sabe?  
- Ai,Deus. Ta bom,desculpa,satisfeito?  
- Hummm...não. – Jack sorriu.(n.a.: sorriso colgate,mostrando os 32 dentes,acho que são 32,o.k.?) – Sabe,eu queria saber porque você trata assim?  
- Assim como? – A menina cruzou os braços.  
- Assim,oras. Como se eu fosse um qualquer.  
- Aha,isso. Escuta,pra mim você é sim um qual...  
- Pode parar,garota!  
- Heeeeeeeey!!! – Ela apontou o dedo indicador para Jack,enquanto mantinha a outra mão na cintura – Ninguém me manda calar a boca,ta legal?  
- Uia! Ela ta nervozinha,ta? – Jack foi se aproximando perigosamente.  
- Se eu to ou não nervosa,o problema é meu,ta bom? – Jack chegou bem perto,a ponto de sentir a respiração tensa de Julyanna,se inclinou para beijá-la,mas mudou de idéia no meio do caminho. Puxou a gravata dela,que já estava frouxa e saiu correndo.  
- Jack!!! Volta aqui!!! Isso me pertence,sabia?  
Ele parou no fim do corredor :  
- Então,vem buscar!!!  
E saiu correndo._

" _Querida Juh,  
Gostaria de te fazer um convite : Quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo nesse fim de semana? Sabe,ter sua companhia seria realmente muito bom,porque meus amigos resolveram que vão me abandonar. Não estou te convidando porque ficarei sozinho,mas porque eu quero ter o prazer da sua companhia. Eu gosto de você,mesmo que você implique comigo de vez em quando.  
Espero pela resposta ainda hoje,certo? Bem,se amanhã você não aparecer,saberei do mesmo jeito. Me encontre hoje na Torre de Astronomia, por volta das sete horas.  
Atenciosamente,  
Jack Smith."_

FIM do FLASHBACK

O mundo caiu no instante em que eu me vi sem você

Eu não me toquei

Eu só acreditei que o amor fosse fácil de se esquecer

Eu errei... eu tenho tanta saudade...

Quando deu por si,a ruiva viu seu namorado no chão,sangrando...ajoelhou-se perto dele.

Jack a olhou,sorrindo e disse em seu ouvido:

- Não se preocupe,meu amor.Tá tudo bem.

Lágrimas já escorriam por seu rosto,quando ambos se fitaram.

- Jack...eu...

som de chicote

FLASHBACK ON

_- Oi,Julyanna.  
A ruiva virou o rosto.  
- Oi,Jack.  
- Sua cerveja,madame.  
Ela nem olhou pra cerveja,mas Jack a pegou para Julyanna,pois esta o fitava sem parar. Parecia hipnotizada por seus belos olhos azuis.  
- Bem, vamos?  
- Hã? Aha,vamos!! – Julyanna corou ao perceber o que fizera a pouco,ainda mais depois de um riso de Jack.  
Terminaram de beber.  
- Aonde vamos primeiro?  
- Bom,estava pensando em fazer um tour com você,por aqui.  
- Jack,eu conheço o povoado. – Julyanna fez uma cara de "Seu retardado! A gente vem aqui desde o 1º ano!"  
- Somente a parte que nos deixam ir.  
Julyanna o encarou.  
- E então? Quer conhecer a verdadeira Hogsmeade?  
- Ahan.  
E saíram._

FLASHBACK OFF

A ruiva sussurrou para seu namorado:

- Eu vou fazê-lo parar,nem que seja por cinco minutos e vou te tirar daqui,certo?

Jack a obrigou a encará-lo.

- Não tente.Por favor.Eu fiz de tudo pra te proteger,Juh.

- Eu não posso te perder! Você me ensinou a amar,sabia?

Se encararam até o chicote encostar em Jack,novamente.

Sinto falta de você dizendo que eu te fiz feliz

Eu tô colhendo a tempestade que eu mesma fiz

Será que um dia desses vou te encontrar

Só pra te dizer que foi com você

Que aprendi a amar

FLASHBACK ON

_J Vamos sim,Gina! Gente,eu não consigo parar de pensar no Jack!  
G o Ta apaixonada,apaixonadaaaaa...  
P Sei...sabe,Juh,talvez a Gina esteja certa.  
J O queeeee???? õ/  
P É.Sabe,você fala demais no Jack e vive pensando nele!  
G Assino embaixo : Virgínia(n.a.: ODEIO o nome Ginevra,então...relevem,o.k.?) Weasley.  
J Vocês piraram???  
P Aha,claro. Gina,vamo procurar um sanatório?  
G Vamos,Pâm. Quem sabe o St.Mungo não tenha um? Ou pelo menos uma indicação,né?  
J Ha,ha,ha. Ô buinitinhas...  
G Ai,brigada bem. Eu sei que sou linda. O Harry me fala isso todo dia._

_Ela,finalmente,sentou-se ao lado de Jack e começou a tomar sua cerveja. _

_- Que foi,Jack?_

_- Gostou do passeio?_

_- Ahan. Nunca imaginei que pudesse ser tão divertido conhecer a "outra" Hogsmeade._

_Jack riu. _

_- O que?_

_- Você...bem,você babou. _

_- Eu...o que?_

_- É sério. – Disse Jack,passando o dedo perto dos lábios da ruiva. Já havia limpado,mas fingiu que ainda tinha um pouco,observando os convidativos lábios da garota a sua frente,que pareceu chegar mais perto. Logo,romperam a distância e beijaram-se. Ou melhor,Jack pediu passagem e Julyanna permitiu. Sem dúvida,todas as vezes em que se beijavam,a garota ia as nuvens e voltava. "vive pensando nele"falou uma vozinha no fundo de sua cabeça,muito parecida com a de Pâmela.A ruiva abriu os olhos.Jack a fitava,sorrinso.Um sorriso sincero,verdadeiro.Um sorriso apaixonado. _

_- Quem te deu o direito de fazer isso?_

_- Você,oras!_

_- O que?_

_- A propósito,lembre-se de nosso trato, ou não terá sua gravata de volta._

_- Que tra..ah._

_Flashback OFF_

- Você me ensinou a amar

Jack rastejava para a porta(que estava perto e entreaberta),enquanto Julyanna jogava coisas(cadeiras e etcs) encima do seu pai.Alcançara a porta e sua ruivinha o ajudou a sair.Andavam pelos corredores.As lembranças invadiam a mente de Julyanna.

_FLASHBACK_

_Julyanna saiu correndo atrás de Jack,quando finalmente o alcançou,pediu :_

_- Minha gravata,por favor._

_- Não._

_- Como não?_

_- Não._

_- Ela faz parte do uniforme,Jack!!_

_- Eu sei,Juh,mas não vou devolvê-la. _

_- O que??? – A garota ia bater nele,mas Jack a segurou e falou : _

_- Façamos um trato,então._

_- Que trato? _

_- Bem,você vai comigo a Hogsmeade nesse fim de semana e me trata bem,que na segunda feira, te devolvo sua gravata,o.k? _

_- Feito._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

O mundo caiu no instante em que eu me vi sem você

Eu não me toquei

Eu só acreditei que o amor fosse fácil de se esquecer

Eu errei... eu tenho tanta saudade...

FLASHBACK ON

_- Desculpa._

_- Tudo bem._

"_Mas que droga!!! Eu não to apai...ué! Cadê o...Jack! Volta aqui,seu..." Pensou Juh,enquanto corria atrás de Jack,para alcança-lo.Quando finalmente conseguiu fazê-lo,o menino estava encima de uma pedra,com sua gravata na mão,prestes a jogá-la na..._

_- Para!!!_

_- Ah,então a ruiva nota minha falta?_

_- Ca...- Jack ergueu a sobrancelha – ah,esquece._

_- Então,sua gravata vai direto pra lama. – Jack fez menção de jogá-la,mas Julyanna correu até ele e ia cair na lama,se não fosse o loiro segurá-la. Se fitaram por breves segundos._

_- Me solta._

_- Você vai cair._

_- E daí?_

_- Daí que eu acho que você não quer cair na lama,ou quer? – Jack a inclinou mais um pouco,assustando-a._

_- É claro que não! _

_- Então,cumpra sua parte no trato que eu cumprirei a minha._

_- O.k._

_E em menos de cinco minutos,Jack já estava encima de Julyanna,beijando-a. Sim,encima. Ela não é boba e conseguiu se soltar,mas Jack a segurou e ela caiu no lago(congelado nessa época do ano),arrastando ele junto._

FIM do FLASHBACK

O mundo caiu no instante em que eu me vi sem você

Eu não me toquei

Eu só acreditei que o amor fosse fácil de se esquecer

Eu errei... eu tenho tanta saudade...

Eu tenho tanta saudade...

Os encontrou quando iam virar o corredor. Pâmela apareceu atrás dele.Os irmãos fitaram-se.Ela estava apavorada.Não mais que sua ruivinha.Seu coração doía demais e odiava sentir dor.Resolveu acabar logo com aquilo.Virou-se para Julyanna. A beijou.O último beijo de amor deles fora intenso,doce,profundo e cheio de carinho. A encarou,dizendo:

- Te amo.Nunca se esqueça disso,o.k.?

- Jack,eu...- Ele colocara o dedo indicar em seus lábios.

- E se...você andar por Hogsmeade(a parte não conhecida) e se a noite lhe parecer eterna,lembre-se de que sempre há um amanhecer e de que estarei sempre com você,onde quer que esteja.

Não tentou secar as lágrimas que caiam dos belos olhos que o fitavam.

Virou-se e recebeu a maldição da morte,no lugar da sua amada ruivinha.

Julyanna correu de encontro a ele,Pâmela foi segurada por Harry que a abraçou. Rony e Mione a confortavam,enquanto Gina,Draco e Blaise ficavam estáticos.

- Nããããããããããããoooooooo!!!!!

- Senhores,queiram se retirar por favor.

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Vamos,senhorita Julyanna.

- Não,professor! – A menina baraçava o corpo já inerte. – Ele me amou. Ele me ensinou o que é amor!!!

Dumbledore a tirou cuidadosamente de lá e a levou até sua sala,onde estavam Blaise e Alma.


	27. Chapter 27:Dor & Sofrimento x Alegria &

Capítulo 26: Dor & Sofrimento x Alegria & Felicidade

A porta da sala se abriu, revelando uma aflita Alma e um aturdido Blaise, que permaneceu em pé, perto da mesa do diretor. Alma correu a abraçar a filha que chorou um rio de lágrimas pra mãe, que a confortava. Dumbledore ficara conversando com Blaise. Sabia muito bem das intenções do garoto e sabia que ele jamais se aproveitaria dessa situação, pois perder seu amigo fora um golpe terrível e cruel demais.

Sala da Grifinória:

Pâmela ainda chorava, enquanto Harry a sentou em seu colo e a confortava. Rony e Mione faziam o mesmo. Gina não estava entre os amigos. Andava pelo castelo, indignada com a situação.

- Ele sempre tentou te proteger,Pâm!

- Ele te amou e te protegeu até onde pôde!

- Ele deve ta bem melhor agora!

Pâmela parou de chorar e encarou Rony.

- Ronald Weasley!

- Não,tudo bem,Mione.Ele realmente deve estar melhor que nós.

Sala do diretor:

Estavam apenas Blaise,Julyanna e Dumbledore na sala,onde o diretor dizia:

- E Jack Smith sem sombra de dúvidas lutou para cumprir a promessa que fizera a mãe e protegeu as duas muito bem.

- Que promessa?

- Quando Kate,á beira da morte,pediu para falar com Jack,que tinha 7 anos até então, ela o fez prometer que protegeria a irmã das garras do pai comensal. Ele protegeria a irmã e seu verdadeiro amor e mesmo sem entender muito bem,ele prometeu e Kate veio a falecer depois disso.

- É, ele não gostava que falássemos sobre sua mãe.

- Seu gesto,senhor Blaise,ao renunciar aos fatos,foi o mais nobre,pois o senhor pensou na felicidade de seu amigo.- Disse olhando para Julyanna – Sei que não é agradável,mas você entenderá o que foi essa renuncia. Jack lhe ensinou o mais nobre dos sentimentos,Julyanna.Não disperdiçe seu aprendizado.

- Jack terá um...funeral?

- Certamente senhor Blaise. Providenciaremos tudo. Não precisam se preocupar com nada.Agora,no entanto,devem voltar a suas respectivas salas comunais.

Os dois saíram da sala e Blaise chamou Julyanna.

- O que você quer?

- Talvez você não acredite,mas vale a pena tentar.

- O que é,Zabine? Eu não to com paci...

- Eu te amo. Eu me apaixonei por você.

A ruiva o fitava incrédula,mas lembrou-se das palavras de Dumbledore.

- Mesmo? Então por que deixou Jack me conquistar?

- Porque ele já sofria demais em casa. E eu não vi mal algum em renunciar a você.Sabia que seriam felizes e que o namoro de vocês seria eterno. – O moreno disse fitando a ruiva profundamente.

- Blaise,eu não to pronta pra outro relacio...

- Eu espero,Julyanna. Esperei por você,praticamente a vida toda.

- Desde quando é apaixonado por mim?

- Desde o ano passado. Eu espero,Julyanna. Cure sua dor primeiro e conversaremos depois.

No corredor:

Malfoy teve uma lembrança súbita dos fatos após ver seu melhor amigo caído no chão... Morto. Não podia tê-lo de volta, mas podia ir atrás de seu grande amor, que por sinal, esbarrou nele.

- Desculpa, eu...

- Oi, Gina.

- Oi Draco. Escuta, eu tava...

- Eu lembrei minha criança. – O loiro sussurrou as palavras em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. Meu pai quer me matar, mas e daí? Quem liga pra ele?

Gina pôs a mão em sua testa, como que para checar sua temperatura e perguntou:

- 'Cê ta bem?

- To. Ele viu nossas coisas na enfermaria e disse pra eu terminar com você,mas eu não ligo,sabe por quê? – Malfoy foi se aproximando de Gina devagar, até que a ruiva sentiu a fria parede em suas costas. – Eu te amo pequena. E nada vai mudar isso.

A beijou.

Sala comunal da Grifinória:

Quando entrou, Julyanna deparou com a seguinte cena:

Pâmela com a cabeça encostada no peito de Harry (sentada no sofá) dormia. Harry também dormia. Rony e Mione (próximos) jogavam xadrez bruxo em silêncio. A ruiva J se aproximou:

- Oi.

- Juh!

A ruiva desabou. Desatou a chorar. Estava confusa. Não sabia mais se queria ter Jack de volta ou Blaise. Quando Mione conseguiu acalmá-la, ela contou tudo o que se passou na sala do diretor e fora dela.

- Caracas! E eu que pensava que o Zabine era um idiota!

- Eu não sei o que fazer Mione.

- Nem precisa saber Juh.

- Como assim, Mione?

- Deixa a poeira abaixar. Zabine não lhe disse que vai esperar por você?

- Disse.

- Então. Ponha sua cabeça em ordem, analise seus sentimentos e tome sua decisão.

- Quer jogar xadrez?

Juh encarou Rony e respondeu com um sorriso, enquanto Mione ia para o dormitório.

Sala comunal da Sonserina:

Blaise estava sentado num sofá, perto de Natalie e próximo a Pansy. Natalie dizia:

- É muito bem feito que ele tenha morrido!

Pansy a encarou:

- Cala a boca sua piranha desgovernada! Loira falsificada! O Jack era um ótimo amigo!

- Escuta aqui sua tainha revoltada, eu não...

- CALA A BOCA!

Natalie olhou para Blaise.

- Querido,eu não vou...

- Será... Que... Você... Poderia... Poupar... Meus... Ouvidos... Dessa... Sua... Voz... Enjoada? – Blaise perguntou entre os dentes. Natalie não respondeu. Saiu da sala. Blaise pensava em Julyanna. Queria tanto confortá-la agora.

Draco e Gina namoravam num corredor deserto. Juras e promessas reafirmadas com tanto carinho. Tudo tão lindo.

- Eu queria ver como a Juh está.

- Bem, provavelmente, já que o Blaise a ama desde o ano passado.

Gina encarou o namorado, perplexa:

- É sério. Ele abriu mão dela para Jack. Jack merecia muito ser feliz.

- Uau! O Blaise é um ótimo amigo então.

- É.

- Eu tenho uma notícia, Draco.

O loiro a fitou e o fato foi recíproco.

- O que é?

- To grávida.

- O QUE?

- Schiii! Não grita, Malfoy!

- 'Cê ta brincando, né?

- Não.

- Quanto tempo?

- Três meses.

Malfoy a beijou intensamente e depois passou a mão em sua barriga e conversou com o bebê.

- Eu tenho que proteger vocês! Somos uma família agora, né?

- Ahan. Eu vou pra minha comunal.

- Eu também. Preciso conversar com o Blaise.

- Te amo.

- Eu também, meu anjo.


	28. Chapter 28:When You're Gone

Capítulo 27 : When You're Gone

Sete anos depois...

Blaise e Julyanna casaram-se,assim como Rony e Mione e Harry e Pâmela. Draco,bem...pai de um casal,ele leva a vida como um viúvo.É,caros leitores,viúvo. Na song abaixo,ele explica como tudo aconteceu.

_**Legenda**_: Letra original

Tradução

**Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone**

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie

Is made up on your side

(Eu sempre precisei de tempo para mim mesma

Eu nunca imaginei que eu precisaria de você

Quando eu choro

E os dias parecem anos

Quando eu estou sozinha

E a cama onde você deita

Está arrumada ao seu lado)

Sete anos, Virgínia. Sete. Sete anos desde que você se fora e quando acordo e vejo a cama ao meu lado arrumada, é difícil não lembrar de você e é difícil não chorar ao fazê-lo. Ashley,nossa filha mais velha,lembra-se dela? Ela é a sua cópia com meus olhos.Linda. Hoje tem sete anos. E o Richard? Lembra-se dele? Ele é minha cópia,com seus olhos cor de avelã,minha pequena.Céus! Como sinto sua falta,minha criança! Nunca deveria tê-la deixado ir lá em casa,se eu...se eu soubesse que meu pai ia tentar te...

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the

Day

And make it ok

I miss you

(Quando você vai embora

Eu conto os passos que você dá

Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?

Quando você está longe

Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta

Quando você está longe

O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também

Quando você está longe

As palavras que preciso ouvir pra eu sempre conseguir

ir adiante com o dia

E fazer tudo estar bem

Eu sinto a sua falta)

FLASHBACK ON

_Chegara à mansão e entrara. Estava perto do escritório e ouvia a discussão._

_-... Uma sangue-ruim como ela merece a morte,Draco!_

_- Eu a amo, pai! AMO! Ela é MULHER da MINHA vida!_

_- Você só me deu desgosto, Draco. Aquela mulher incutiu idéias erradas em você!_

_- Ela me fez ver a VERDADE, oras! Nem a mamãe e muito menos você consiguiram fazer isso! A Gina ME AMA, pai!_

_Lúcio se levantara. _

_- Ótimo! Minha decisão está tomada! – E abriu a porta do escritório, passando por Gina._

_Draco saiu logo depois, mas Lúcio voltou-se para os dois._

_- Eu te mato sua sangue puro de meia tigela! Desenrou minha família!_

_- O senhor tem netos, senhor Lúcio._

_- NETOS?_

_- É, pai. Netos. Uma menina de dois anos e um bebê. _

_- VOCÊ ENGRAVIDOU UMA WEASLEY, DRACO?_

_- Sim, pai. E a ajudo a cuidar dos NOSSOS filhos!_

_- Que vergonha, santo Deus! MANCHANDO O NOME DE NOSSAS FAMÍLIAS!_

_- Senhor Malfoy, eu..._

_Mas Lúcio já não ouvia. Tinha a varinha apontada para o filho. Proferiu a maldição da morte, mas Gina entrou na frente de Draco e a recebeu diretamente no peito._

_- NÃO!!!!!!!_

_- ÓTIMO! AGORA É BEM-VINDO AQUI,DRACO!_

_Lúcio fora estupurado e mandado a Askaban pelo próprio filho.Apodrecia na prisão,enquanto Draco tentava criar uma menina de dois anos e um bebê. Recebera ajuda de Julyanna (Madrinha do menino), Pâmela e de Hermione. __(Madrinha da menina)_

FLASHBACK OFF

I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do

Reminds me of you

And the clothes you left lye on the floor

And they smell just like you

I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

(Eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma antes

E as coisas que eu faço

Me lembram você

E as roupas que você deixou sobre o chão

Elas tem seu cheiro

Eu amo as coisas que você faz

Quando você vai embora

Eu conto os passos que você dá

Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?)

Draco estava se arrumando e olhou para o guarda-roupa. Abriu-o e encontrou as roupas da mulher ainda ali. Algumas ainda estavam no chão. Brigaram sim.Casaram-se e tiveram filhos muito cedo.Mas se amavam demais e nada no mundo importava enquanto estavam juntos.Draco pegou uma das roupas no chão e a cheirou.Essência de amêndoas. Seu perfume estava impregnado nas roupas,no guarda-roupa,no chão,no quarto e nas lembranças de Draco.

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the

day

And make it ok

I miss you

(Quando você está longe

Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta

Quando você está longe

O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também

Quando você está longe

As palavras que preciso ouvir pra eu sempre conseguir

ir adiante com o dia

E fazer tudo estar bem

Eu sinto a sua falta)

FLASHBACK ON

_- Eu tenho uma notícia, Draco._

_O loiro a fitou e o fato foi recíproco._

_- O que é?_

_- To grávida._

_- O QUE?_

_- Schiii! Não grita Malfoy!_

_- 'Cê ta brincando, né?_

_- Não._

_- Quanto tempo?_

_- Três meses._

_Malfoy a beijou intensamente e depois passou a mão em sua barriga e conversou com o bebê._

_- Eu tenho que proteger vocês! Somos uma família agora, né?_

_- Ahan. Eu vou pra minha comunal._

_- Eu também. Preciso conversar com o Blaise._

_- Te amo._

_- Eu também, meu anjo._

FLASHBACK OFF

Ainda lembrava-se muito bem desse dia. Sentara na cama, com as roupas de Gina em suas mãos e seus pensamentos iam longe. Foi tirado de seus devaneios ao pensar nos filhos que tinha que acordar e eles tinham que se arrumar. Olhou para as roupas e uma lágrima fina escorreu por seu rosto.

We were made for each other

I'll keep forever

I know we were

All I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I do I give my heart and soul

I can only breathe

I need to feel you here with me

(Nós fomos feitos um para o outro

Para todo o sempre

Sim, eu sei que fomos

Tudo que eu sempre quis foi você saber

Que tudo o que eu faço te dou coração e alma

Eu acho difícil até respirar

Eu preciso te ouvir aqui comigo)

FLASHBACK ON

" _Gina,_

_Encontre-me na torre de astronomia.Hoje á noite. Preciso te ver. Preciso de você.Na verdade,sempre precisei...mas nunca tive coragem pra admitir..._

_Te amo_

_Draco Malfoy"_

_- Eu te amo._

_- Eu também._

_- Nada vai mudar isso._

_- Nunca!_

_Beijaram-se._

FLASHBACK OFF

Draco foi despertado de seus pensamentos,por uma vozinha infantil:

- Papai,to pronta!

Draco olhou para a dona da voz.Ashley era a Gina com sete anos,porém tinha seus olhos.

- Ô meu anjinho,vem aqui. – E a pequena subiu na cama,sentando no colo do pai.

- Papai, txi são essas roupas? São da mamãe?

Draco balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- E você,minha princesa? Acordou sozinha?

- Sim pirilim!

- Você está muito esperta,mas vestiu o vestido ao contrário,Ash.

- Sério? – A menina perguntou se examinando. – Arruma?

Draco a pôs em pé,no chão e a vestiu corretamente.

- E o seu irmão?

- To txi papai! – Richard apareceu no quarto completamente vestido(do jeito certo) e correu para os braços do pai. – Vamo?

- Ashley! Vamos visitar a mamãe?

- Vamos.

- E essa flor,Richard?

- É pla mamãe.

- Ela vai amar.

O filho,em seu colo, lhe sorriu.

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear will always get me through

the day

And make it ok

I miss you

(Quando você está longe

Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta

Quando você está longe

O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também

Quando você está longe

As palavras que preciso ouvir pra eu sempre conseguir

ir adiante com o dia

E fazer tudo estar bem

Eu sinto a sua falta)

Draco depositou o buquê de flores encima do túmulo de Virgínia.Richard fizera o mesmo e mandou um beijo para a mãe.Ashley conversava com ela. Ambos tudo o que acontecia.Draco estava de cócoras,observando a cena,quando sentiu um vento lhe soprar,como se dissesse "Estou aqui,Draco! Você está os criando muito bem.Não está sozinho." Draco olhou para o túmulo.Os filhos estavam em frente ao túmulo de Jack Smith agora. Uma lágrima lhe percorreu a face.

- Tenho tentado criá-los da melhor maneira possível.

- Papai,olha! – Ashley apontou para o túmulo de Gina. Um coração de lírios se formara,mas Draco havia levado rosas.Sempre eram rosas.Sorriu para a lápide.

- I miss you.

**N.A.: Foi simplesmente maravilhoso escrever essa fic! Vcs não tem noção do quanto eu AMO D/G!!!**

**Músicas(dos capsongs) : RBD – Inalcanzable**

**Nickelback – Photograph**

**Wanessa Camargo – Tanta Saudade**

**Avril Lavigne – When you're gone**

**Comentem,se não eu surtooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Nos vemos numa próxima!**


End file.
